


Час Волка

by Alex_Crow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action, Drama, First War with Voldemort, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 53,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18546781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Crow/pseuds/Alex_Crow
Summary: Суровые ночи мракоборцев в годы Первой Магической Войны.





	1. Доркас

**Author's Note:**

> Час Волка - расплывчатый период времени между полуночью и рассветом, время демонов и призраков по древним поверьям и наиболее подходящий "час" для внезапного нападения на спящего врага. Нет, оборотни здесь тоже есть. Но суть не в них.
> 
> Автор считает, что Фенрир Сивый – это, что называется, сценический псевдоним. Уж больно говорящее имя, не бывает в жизни таких совпадений.   
> Также автор говорит и пишет "Антон", а не "Антонин", и исправлять автора бесполезно.

_Южный Эксмур, 24 ноября 1979, 02:27._  
  
      Забор был каменный, из гладкого — не зацепишься толком — темного гранита, и высотой футов семь, плюс-минус дюйм. Доркас с сомнением посмотрела на него из-под низко надвинутого капюшона. Перелезть через кованые ворота было бы намного проще, но от металла веяло магией с такой силой, что она ощущалась и без помощи поисковых артефактов. Заклинания накладывались еще в процессе ковки. Будь здесь Пруэтт, сказал бы, что ворота фонят, как проклятые.

      Доркас усмехнулась собственным мыслям, на мгновение представив, как он взъерошивает растрепанные рыжие волосы, глядя на ворота, и на всякий случай предлагает «А может, ну его, а? Чего мы в заброшенных домах не видели?». Потом натянула на руки тактические перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, отошла на несколько шагов назад, разбежалась и прыгнула, крепко ухватившись руками за верхнюю кромку. Та оказалась мокрой от моросящего дождя и неприятно шершавой на ощупь. Доркас подтянулась одним резким рывком, стремительным движением перебрасывая через забор сначала одну ногу, а потом вторую, и спрыгнула вниз. Внизу оказалась лужа. Если бы не предусмотрительно наложенное на обувь и одежду водоотталкивающее заклинание, ботинки бы промокли насквозь.

      Медоуз поправила капюшон, чуть сдвинув его назад, и осторожно огляделась, по-прежнему сидя на корточках. Загляни сейчас кто-нибудь во двор и увидел бы только смутную тень, почти сливающуюся с темным забором. Но судя по царящему вокруг запустению, сюда давно уже никто не заглядывал. С растущих по краям аллеи дубов облетела вся листва и теперь неубранная лежала на петляющей куда-то вглубь сада дорожке. И тем страннее казался горящий в окне заброшенного особняка свет. На втором этаже кто-то был.

      Бездомные прячутся от непогоды, решил бы любой проходящий мимо поместья маггл. Если бы мог его увидеть. Магглооталкивающие чары здесь были на каждом камне, каждом завитке металла на воротах, каждом дюйме земли на полмили вокруг высокого забора, кольцом окружавшего заброшенный сад с трехэтажным особняком в самом его центре. Вместе с антитрансгрессионными и охранными заклинаниями, немедленно сработавшими бы при попытке воспользоваться магией.

      Доркас поправила капюшон еще раз, тщательно спрятав выбившийся из-под него кончик медно-рыжей косы, вытащила из кобуры на бедре волшебную палочку и осторожно пошла вперед крадущимся шагом, прячась в тени деревьев. Через несколько шагов потяжелел браслет на левом запястье: впереди висела очередная «сигналка». Доркас осторожно вытянула руку и поводила ею из стороны в сторону, пытаясь определить границы заклинания. Оно могло быть закольцовано вокруг дома, а могло быть просто раскидано в нескольких местах в надежде, что потенциальный взломщик полезет по саду, не разбирая дороги, и обязательно наткнется на одну из «сигналок». Первый способ был надежнее, второй затрачивал меньше сил и времени, поэтому даже обеспеченные волшебники, могущие позволить себе установить во дворе десяток-другой охранных артефактов, часто экономили и просто разбрасывали заклинания в хаотичном порядке. Любой профессионал обходил такую защиту без труда.

      В огромном окне затрепетал свет, кто-то прошел по комнате и остановился в освещенном прямоугольнике. Доркас замерла на середине движения, на несколько секунд перестав даже дышать и не отрывая взгляда от фигуры в капюшоне. Судя по ширине плеч, она принадлежала мужчине. Тот вглядывался в темноту за окном почти минуту, но потом всё же отвернулся и сделал шаг в сторону, исчезнув из поля зрения. Автор охранных заклинаний? Или просто что-то почувствовал и решил проверить?

      Доркас выждала еще секунд тридцать и снова провела рукой по воздуху. Всё же второй способ, чем ближе к засыпанной листьями аллее, тем меньше давил на запястье браслет. Но та свободно просматривалась из окон особняка. Придется рискнуть.   
      

      Идти пришлось у самого края дорожки, постоянно останавливаясь в спасительной тени деревьев, внимательно оглядываясь и выжидая по несколько секунд, прежде чем проскочить очередной открытый участок. И вновь замирая в темноте, напряженно вглядываясь в освещенное окно. В нем больше никто не появлялся, но Доркас чувствовала неясную тревогу, заставлявшую ее останавливаться через каждые два-три фута и вновь проверять, нет ли впереди очередного заклинания. Чем ближе к дому, тем сильнее ее охватывало беспокойство. Кроме стандартных охранных чар на дом наложили Заклятие Тревожности, чтобы отпугивать от него незваных гостей.

      Доркас остановилась в нескольких ярдах от дома, почти напротив окна, и полезла на дерево. Подходить ближе было рискованно. Окно наверняка заперто, да и по стене на второй этаж так просто не заберешься, а наложить чары всё равно не получится. Можно было бы попробовать пробраться в дом и попросту подслушать под дверью, но перед входной дверью едва уловимо мерцала серебристая дымка. И судя по едва заметным переливам на углах дома, это заклятие ставил профессионал, закольцевавший чары вокруг особняка. Их уже было не обойти.

      Внутри было четверо. В капюшоне и, как теперь видела девушка, закрывающем лицо платке или шарфе, – только один, тот, что подходил к окну. Двое стояли боком, отвернувшись от окна, а вот третьего было видно очень хорошо. И это неприятное, словно застывшее на середине трансформации, между человеческой и звериной ипостасями, лицо было знакомо каждому, кто хоть раз видел расклеенные по всей магической Британии листовки. Дуглас О’Лафлин, он же Фенрир Сивый, оборотень и один из немногих известных Аврорату соратников Темного Лорда. Доркас немедленно подсчитала в мыслях, сколько времени оставалось до полнолуния. Чем ближе к пятой фазе Луны, тем агрессивнее, звероподобнее и невосприимчивее к боевой магии становились оборотни.

      Собравшиеся о чем-то спорили. Оборотень скалился, мужчина в капюшоне стоял неподвижно, больше походя на искусно изваянную из черного мрамора статую, чем на живого человека. Эти двое, по-видимому, пришли вместе. Как и их разодетые собеседники, постоянно обменивающиеся взглядами и короткими репликами. Один из них, светловолосый франт в дорогой мантии изумрудного цвета, в запале ударил по полу тростью, подняв в воздух пыль. Мужчина с закрытым лицом сделал шаг вперед, по-видимому, что-то сказал, и франт немедленно стушевался, даже попятившись. Доркас наклонилась вперед, опираясь рукой на одну из ветвей и пытаясь рассмотреть лицо. Так-так-так, мистер Малфой, и что это вы делаете в такой поздний час в заброшенном поместье, да еще и в компании оборотня? 

      Ответа на этот вопрос она не узнала. Мужчина в капюшоне резко повернул голову и шагнул к окну. Медоуз замерла, прижавшись к стволу, но немедленно поняла, что это уже бессмысленно. Он смотрел прямо на нее. А затем окно распахнулось от отрывистого движения волшебной палочки, и Доркас, разжав руки, спрыгнула вниз за долю секунды до того, как половину ствола снесло огненной волной. 

      — Сивый! Взять!

      Доркас вскочила с колен и бросилась бежать, успев заметить, как оборотень одним прыжком преодолел расстояние до подоконника и выпрыгнул наружу. Над головой просвистело еще одно заклятие, девушка метнулась в сторону, перекатившись по мокрой листве, и бросилась прямо в заросли какого-то высокого кустарника. Колючие ветки вцепились в одежду, как живые, но от вырвавшейся из кончика волшебной палочки вспышки присмирели и немедленно расступились. Браслет сдавил руку, вновь предупреждая о сигнальных чарах, но огибать их, когда за спиной рычал оборотень, было уже бессмысленно. Доркас на мгновение обернулась через плечо и бросила, почти не целясь, Бомбарду. Сивого отшвырнуло назад, на выскочившего следом за ним мужчину в капюшоне, но тот с легкостью увернулся от летящего на него тела и, не тратя не секунды, еще уходя в сторону, пустил новую волну огня, веером разошедшуюся по саду. Дьявол. А он хорош.

      Оборачиваться, чтобы выставить щит, Доркас не стала, просто перекатилась по земле, сделав кувырок через голову и пропустив заклятие над собой, выпрямилась и бросилась к забору, петляя между деревьями. Оборотень уже поднимался, оглушенно мотая головой, но теперь у нее была фора в десяток ярдов, и догнать ее прежде, чем она доберется до забора, Сивый уже вряд ли успеет. Тем более, что оборотни плохо умели менять направление бега и быстро отставали, если жертва начинала петлять.

      Вот только Сивый считал иначе — или же боялся, что с него спустят шкуру, если он упустит шпиона, — и пыхтел за спиной всё ближе и ближе. Оборачиваться Доркас не решалась, боясь, что попросту растеряется и сбросит скорость, увидев совсем близко от себя оскаленную полуморду-полулицо. Заклятия больше не свистели в воздухе, мужчина в капюшоне не то отстал, не то не решался атаковать, пока на линии удара находился Сивый.

      — А ну стой, сука! — взвыл тот прямо за спиной, и Доркас, не оборачиваясь, швырнула ему под ноги еще одно заклятие. Облетевшая листва покрылась инеем, лужи заледенели, и оборотень, поскользнувшись, рухнул на землю. Мимо, всего в паре дюймов от головы и то лишь по счастливой случайности, потому что в этот момент она вновь свернула в сторону, пронеслось еще одно заклинание. Дьявол. Он не отстал.

      Петляя по саду, она выскочила прямо к воротам, но сворачивать в сторону уже было поздно, поэтому Доркас, не останавливаясь и не сбавляя скорости, подлетела к высоким створкам и прыгнула, хватаясь руками за кованые украшения. И те обожгли пальцы так, словно были раскаленными добела. Она закусила губу, чтобы не взвыть от боли, и перемахнула через ворота, ставя ногу на один из изгибов металла по другую сторону створки. И в этот раз мерзавец ее достал. В спину ударило заклинание, сбив ее с ограды, и Доркас мешком рухнула вниз, не успев сгруппироваться и покатившись по земле. Пальцы и спину жгло огнем, от удара об землю сбилось дыхание и заныл затылок, но за спиной заскрипели, открываясь, створки ворот, и Доркас усилием воли заставила себя вскочить на ноги и броситься в чащу. Граница антитрансгрессионных чар была где-то впереди, совсем близко, но если ей и дальше будут лететь в спину заклинания, то придется остановиться и дать бой. Трансгрессировать под свистящими над головой вспышками всё равно не получится.

      Где-то позади, уже вдалеке, обиженно взвыл оборотень.

      — Чего разлегся, сукин сын?! Ищи ее!

      Видимо, мужчина хлестнул его заклинанием, вымещая злость. Доркас обернулась на мгновение, увидев, что погоня действительно отстала, и взмахнула палочкой, стирая остающиеся в грязи следы от ботинок. Если повезет, то они еще помучаются, пытаясь взять след. 

      Через несколько минут едва заметная в темноте тропинка вывела ее к поваленному дубу, обозначившему границу антитрансгрессионных чар. Доркас остановилась, напряженно прислушиваясь, немедленно различила топот где-то совсем недалеко, и, перемахнув через поваленное дерево, трансгрессировала с негромким хлопком.

 

***

  
       _Лондон, Министерство Магии, 05:53._  
  
      — Ты уверена, что это был Малфой? — спросил Аластор Грюм, откинувшись на спинку стула и неторопливо потягивая кофе из пластикового стаканчика.

      — Да, — ответила Доркас, поднося волшебную палочку к виску и медленно вытягивая серебристые нити воспоминаний. — Я с этим мерзавцем на одном курсе училась, так что ни с кем его не спутаю, — она стряхнула «нити» в стоящий на столе Омут памяти, и на его поверхности немедленно закружилась картина заброшенного сада.

      Забинтованные руки дрожали и плохо слушались. Перчатки из драконьей кожи защитили ладони, но пальцы сожгло чуть ли не до кости. Штабной целитель при виде них долго качал головой, внимательно осматривая ожоги, потом тщательно перевязал пропитанным бадьяном бинтом и велел не двигать пальцами как минимум час, чтобы не осталось шрамов. Доркас с трудом вытерпела полчаса, дожидаясь прихода непосредственного начальства, и немедленно понеслась к нему с докладом, стоило Грюму только появиться в дверях Аврората. Тот, узнав подробности, рвения не оценил, обозвав Медоуз беспечной идиоткой, решившей остаться без рук, но в Мунго гнать не стал. Доркас только отмахнулась. Если пальцы не отвалились сразу, значит, заклятие на это не было рассчитано, а уж пару-тройку шрамов она как-нибудь переживет. Что на руках, что на спине, через лопатки протянулся багровый рубец от чужого заклинания, немедленно начинавший ныть даже от малейшего движения. И это несмотря на предусмотрительно наложенные на куртку Щитовые Чары. Силён мерзавец, ничего не скажешь.

      — А остальные двое? — спросил Грюм, рассматривая плавающую в Омуте картинку. Доркас покачала головой.

      — Один всё время стоял спиной, рост средний, волосы темные, телосложение скорее плотное. Точнее не скажу, он был в мантии. Может, если Пруэтт посмотрит…

      — Может быть, — согласился Аластор, не став уточнять, что при всех талантах Пруэтта тот не сможет найти в воспоминаниях Доркас что-то, чего она сама не видела. — А второй? У тебя есть идеи, кто это мог быть?

      — Никаких, — честно ответила Доркас. — Ростом он выше среднего, худощавый. Но без хотя бы примерных черт лица… Да под такое описание полстраны подойдет. Но он хорош, Аластор. Даже слишком. Пробил мне защиту с первого же удара.

      Грюм покивал, следя глазами за разворачивающимся в Омуте боем. Потом спросил:

      — Почему без мундира?

      — Потому что он синий, — честно ответила Доркас. Хороша бы она была, если бы заявилась в Эксмур в мундире кобальтового цвета и обнаружила, что Пожиратели развесили магическую подсветку по всему периметру. — Сам знаешь, на него ведь даже маскировочные чары не наложишь, он любую магию отталкивает. 

      — Знаю, — согласился Аластор. — Но наше замечательное руководство во главе с министром считает, что мракоборца должно быть видно издалека.

      — Кому видно? — не поняла Доркас. — Противнику?

      — Ты не поверишь, девочка, но я сказал то же самое. Мне ответили, что я ничего не понимаю.

      — Чертовы бюрократы, — пробормотала Доркас себе под нос. Сами ни в одном бою не были, зато других чуть что, так под удар подставляют. Эти мундиры если кого и могут напугать, то одних лишь мелких воришек, а Пожирателям, наоборот, только целиться удобнее.

      Грюм покивал с задумчивым видом. Потом сказал:

      — Хиггинс не выходит на связь.

      — Давно? — спросила Доркас.

      — Должен был отрапортовать еще полтора часа назад. На попытки связаться с нашей стороны тоже не отвечает. Видимо, они поняли, что кто-то слил время и место встречи. 

      — Знать бы еще, зачем они там собирались, — пробормотала Доркас. Проклятые сигнальные чары испортили весь план. Впрочем, не будь их там, она бы удивилась сильнее. Сторонники Темного Лорда дураками не были. — Я виновата, Аластор, если бы они не заметили меня…

      — Не болтай чепухи, девочка, — оборвал ее Грюм. — Парень знал, на что шел. И что с ним может случиться, если его раскроют. Так что он был к этому готов. И в любом случае теперь мы знаем, что там был Малфой. Это уже что-то.

      — Неужели? — хмуро отозвалась Доркас. — И что мы можем ему предъявить? За разговоры с оборотнями в Азкабан не сажают.

      — Для начала, — невозмутимо ответил Аластор, — достаточно и этого. Ладно, пусть Пруэтт посмотрит, тогда и будем думать дальше. Всё равно эти мерзавцы там уже всё подчистили. Хорошо еще, если сам дом не разнесли по кирпичу, чтобы замести следы.

      Снаружи послышался звонкий цокот каблуков, и в дверь постучали. 

      — Войдите, — ответил Аластор и наложил на Омут памяти дезиллюминационное заклинание, скрыв его от посторонних глаз. Дверь приоткрылась, и в кабинет вошла светловолосая женщина в строгой блузе с бантом и короткой, на две ладони выше колена, синей юбке. 

      — Доброе утро, командор. Привет, Медоуз, — поздоровалась женщина и звонко поцеловала воздух в дюйме от щеки Доркас. Та быстро убрала руки за спину и с трудом удержалась, чтобы не поморщиться при виде бывшей однокурсницы, как всегда накрашенной и завившей длинные волосы в безукоризненные локоны. Джанет с ее светскими манерами и болтовней ни о чем раздражала Доркас еще в Хогвартсе, а после него выяснилось, что они работают в одном Департаменте. Лишь с той разницей, что лощеная красавица сидела в Отделе по борьбе с контрабандой. Но в Аврорат она наведывалась постоянно, поболтать с работавшей там кузиной и позлить всех остальных женщин своим безупречным макияжем и укладкой. Сейчас кузина была на седьмом месяце беременности и сидела дома, поэтому появление Джанет в Аврорате означало, что она в кои-то веки пришла по работе.

      — Доброе, — согласился Грюм, чтобы не вдаваться в подробности. — Чего тебе, Ричардсон?

      Та молча вручила ему папку с бумагами и сказала:

      — Надо проверить. Выделишь мне кого-нибудь из своих? А то вдруг форс-мажор, а я в боевой магии не специалист.  
      Аластор пролистал папку, заострив внимание на паре документов, и кивнул:

      — Пришлю Лонгботтома, как появится.

      — Ты прелесть, — обворожительно улыбнулась ему Джанет и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышла из кабинета. В кои-то веки без лишней болтовни.

      За дверью вновь послышались шаги, заставившие Доркас повернуть голову — не дай Мерлин, Ричардсон что-то забыла, — но в кабинет вошел Пруэтт. Огненно-рыжий и широкоплечий, но кареглазый и с положенной по Уставу короткой стрижкой. Совсем не тот Пруэтт, который был нужен Доркас.

      — Доброе утро, — поздоровался Гидеон, вешая куртку на крючок у двери. Грюм сверился с часами — подчиненный явился за две с половиной минуты до начала смены — и ответил:

      — Доброе. Брат твой где опять?

      — Понятия не имею, — пожал плечами Гидеон и прошел к стоящему в углу кабинета столику с чашками и кофейником. — Но у него еще пара минут в запасе, может и успеет вовремя. Прямо сейчас есть что-нибудь?

      — Пока нет. Медоуз, поторопи этого раздолбая.

      Доркас молча кивнула и вытащила из кобуры волшебную палочку, чтобы отправить «раздолбаю» Патронуса. 

      — Пруэтт, давай в Аврорат и побыстрее, смена начнется через две минуты.

      Снаружи снова зазвучали шаги, торопливо приближаясь и выдавая тем самым быструю, вприпрыжку, походку Алисы Лонгботтом, а затем в дверях появилась тоненькая невысокая девушка с шапкой коротко подстриженных светлых волос и в светло-серой кожаной куртке на несколько размеров больше положенного. В ней она казалась еще миниатюрнее, чем была на самом деле.

      — Всем привет, — бодро поздоровалась Алиса, стряхивая с челки капли дождя. От природы волосы у нее были каштановыми, но пару недель назад миссис Лонгботтом захотелось перемен, и она перекрасилась в блондинку. — Уже есть что-нибудь?

      — Привет, — ответил Грюм и снова посмотрел на часы. — Пока нет, ждем второго Пруэтта. Муж где?

      — А, он чуть позже будет, — отмахнулась Алиса, снимая куртку. Та на самом деле принадлежала не ей, а Фрэнку, носилась им еще в Хогвартсе и потом не один год пылилась в шкафу, пока на нее случайно не наткнулась тогда еще мисс МакАлистер и со словами «Ух ты, какая прелесть!» не утащила вещь в свой гардероб. Фрэнк, которому куртка стала безнадежно мала еще на пятом курсе, совершенно не возражал. Даже когда Алиса пришла в ней знакомиться с его родителями. — Ты же не против, что он немного опоздает?

      — Ладно, — согласился Аластор. Гидеон хмыкнул.

      — А если б это был Фабиан, ты бы уже рвал и метал. Алиска, кофе будешь?

      — Буду, — согласился та. — Дор, а что у тебя с руками?

      — Да ерунда, — отмахнулась Доркас. — Потом расскажу, когда все соберутся.

      — Потому что Пруэтт опаздывает постоянно, — сухо ответил Грюм. — В то время как Лонгботтом делает это раз в три года. Собственно, — добавил он после короткой паузы, — это и в самом деле первый случай за последние четыре года, когда Фрэнк не пришел на работу вовремя.

      Впрочем, дело было не только в этом. Алиса с ее невысоким ростом, милым круглым личиком и щербинкой между передними зубами казалась окружающим таким очаровательным созданием, что те без раздумий соглашались со всем, что она говорила.

      В щель под дверью просочилась струйка серебристого дыма, приняла вид пушистого лиса и спросила сонным мужским голосом:

      — Слушай, Дор, а я тебе сильно нужен? А то я бы еще полчасика вздремнул.

      — Вот об этом я и говорил! — заявил Аластор, обличающе указывая пальцем на Патронуса. Лис в ответ высунул язык, состроил придурковатую морду, совершенно по-человечески скосив глаза к переносице, чем немедленно рассмешил Алису, и растаял в воздухе. — Я иногда не пойму, он аврор вообще или кто?

      — Он Фабиан, — весело ответил Гидеон. Доркас молча вздохнула, призывая все громы и молнии на одну бестолковую рыжую голову. 

      Единственным плюсом Фабиана Пруэтта была врожденная способность к легиллименции, позволявшая ему творить поистине чудеса ментальной магии. В остальном же он был кошмаром Аврората в целом и Доркас Медоуз в частности. Импульсивный, несобранный, постоянно отпускающий дурацкие шуточки, да к тому же еще редкостный нарцисс и страшный бабник, на которого вешалась половина Министерства Магии, Фабиан порой раздражал Доркас одним своим видом. Ситуация усугублялась еще и тем, что самому Пруэтту она как раз таки нравилась и он не оставлял попыток добиться ее внимания. И хотя Доркас находила рыжего монстра чертовски красивым мужчиной — да и не только она, учитывая список его побед на любовном фронте, — заводить с ним роман на одну-две ночи Медоуз не собиралась. 

      С долгосрочными отношениями было еще сложнее. Последний мужчина сбежал от нее всего через два месяца, заявив, что не может жить с женщиной, которая постоянно пропадает на работе, и выслушивать что-то подобное еще раз Доркас не хотелось совершенно. Не говоря уже о том, что Фабиан, по ее убеждению, был слишком безответственным для серьезного романа и в любом случае начал бы избегать ее уже через неделю. Что плохо бы отразилось на рабочих отношениях. А это, в свою очередь, и на любой другой работе привело бы к проблемам. В Аврорате же и вовсе могло стоить кому-нибудь из них жизни.

      Алиса отпила кофе и потянулась включить радио, попав практически на самое начало шестичасовых новостей.

      — Чудовищная трагедия потрясла сегодня ночью Южный Уэльс, — заговорил из приемника бодрый женский голос. — Неизвестные в масках ворвались на празднование в честь двухсот двадцать пятого дня рождения Артемизии Лафкин и многократно применили к гостям Непростительные Заклятия. Согласно полученным нами данным десять человек погибли на месте и еще шестнадцать находятся в Больнице Святого Мунго, четверо из них — в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Прибывшие на место трагедии начальник Департамента Магического Правопорядка Бартемиус Крауч и глава Аврората Руфус Скримджер пока что отказываются комментировать произошедшее, что заставляет нас в очередной раз задуматься о компетентности сотрудников Министерства Магии. Тем ли людям доверяет свою безопасность магическое сообщество? Или же…

      Алиса молча выключила радио, оборвав диктора на середине фразы.

      — Вызов пришел в районе полуночи, — пояснил Грюм в ответ на три удивленных взгляда. Если уж об этом сообщали в новостях, то Аврорат точно должен был быть в курсе. — Скримджер забрал всех, кто был в здании, кроме вахтенного, и рванул туда, но опоздал. 

      — Теперь жди во всех газетах статьи с экспертным мнением о профессионализме Аврората, — мрачно сказала Доркас, представив себе, какой от этого поднимется ажиотаж. Одна неудачная операция мгновенно перечеркнет десятки удачных, и повсюду только и будут судачить о том, каких бездарей теперь набирают в мракоборцы. А журналисты будут изо всех сил подливать масло в огонь.

      — И не только в газетах, — согласился Гидеон. — На улицу теперь нельзя будет в мундире выйти.

      Снаружи в очередной раз зазвучали шаги, и на пороге, открыв дверь с пинка, появился еще один член оперативной группы с как всегда растрепанной и обрамлявшей лицо гривой огненно-рыжих волос и почему-то букетом роз в руке. И где он его только взял в такую рань?

      — Медоуз, не злись, я пошутил, — радостно протараторил Фабиан и сунул ей букет. Доркас недовольно посмотрела на Пруэтта снизу вверх — в рыжем чудовище было без малого сто восемьдесят шесть сантиметров и единственным человеком в группе, кто не задирал голову при разговоре с ним, был Фрэнк Лонгботтом, которого природа наделила ста девяноста восемью, — потом устало вздохнула и поднесла букет к лицу. Пахло приятно.

      — Спасибо.

      Пруэтт не слушал, уставившись на ее забинтованные пальцы.

      — А что у тебя с руками? — спросил рыжий и тут же, не дав ответить, повернулся к Грюму. — Ты куда смотришь вообще, а? У нас что, больше некого на опасные задания посылать? 

      — Пруэтт! — раздраженно бросила Доркас, впрочем, прекрасно зная, что это бесполезно. Что бы она ни делала и сколько удачных операций бы не провела, Фабиан упорно продолжал видеть в ней женщину, с которой нужно было сдувать пылинки, да и то очень аккуратно, а то, не дай Мерлин, рассыплется от слишком сильного дуновения. С одной стороны, чужая забота была даже приятна, а с другой — неимоверно раздражала, особенно когда заботливый сослуживец перегибал палку, начиная сдувать пылинки в буквальном смысле этого слова. Руки при нем уже обжечь нельзя.

      — Ты совсем страх потерял? — немедленно срезал рыжего нахала Аластор. — Мало того, что опаздываешь постоянно, так еще и требования мне тут выдвигаешь, кого куда посылать. Нет, ладно еще Лонгботтом, Алиса хотя бы его жена, — та при этих словах негромко рассмеялась. В отношении жены Фрэнк страдал точно такой же гиперзаботливостью, что и Фабиан, но у Алисы, в отличие от Доркас, это не вызывало желания огреть защитника чем-нибудь тяжелым по голове. — Но ты-то куда вылез? Ты Медоуз не муж, не любовник, да ты ей вообще никто, а претензий у тебя вагон! Чтоб я больше этого не слышал, а то вылетишь у меня из Аврората, как пробка из бутылки. Развели, понимаешь ли, шашни на рабочем месте. 

      — Да нет у нас никаких шашней, — бросила Доркас, уже жалея, что вообще позволила всучить ей этот проклятый букет. Пруэтт в ответ на выговор насупился, зло сощурив синие, как два сапфира, глаза, но доводить до скандала не стал. Угрозу Аластор бы вряд ли выполнил, но и злить его не стоило. Тем более, что начальник годился в отцы даже Доркас, не говоря уже об остальных, и хамить ему было попросту неприлично.

      — Это ты думаешь, что нет, — ответил Грюм. — А он решил, что есть, и теперь покоя не дает. Ни тебе, ни мне.

      За дверью вновь послышались шаги, очень быстрые, будто человек практически бежал, резко открылась дверь, и на пороге наконец появился последний член группы, катастрофически высокий пепельный блондин, немедленно привлекавший внимание и ростом, и красивым скуластым лицом. Куртка на нем была не застегнута, с отпущенных чуть длиннее, чем следовало по Уставу, волнистых волос капала вода, а чуть вздернутый кончик длинного прямого носа покраснел от холода.

      — Аластор, извини. Алис, что за ерунда, а?

      — Милый, не сердись. Просто ты так сладко спал, что мне не хватило духу тебя разбудить, — ничуть не смутилась девушка. Фрэнк смерил жену недовольным взглядом светлых, льдисто-зеленых глаз, при этом возвышаясь над ней, как Башня Астрономии — Алиса с ее ста шестьюдесятью сантиметрами не доставала мужу даже до плеча, — но если он и сердился, то это в любом случае было ненадолго. Доркас не могла припомнить ни одного случая, когда Лонгботтомы злились друг на друга дольше пяти минут, и их размолвки только со стороны выглядели угрожающе. 

      Фабиан повернулся лицом к приятелю и радостно попросил:

      — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты проспал! Я жду этого момента еще с первого курса.

      — Да, — согласился Фрэнк, всё еще пытаясь отдышаться. 

      — Подожди, а ты бежал, что ли? — насторожился рыжий монстр.

      — Да, - снова сказал Лонгботтом. — Я же опаздывал.

      Фабиан закрыл лицо руками и простонал:

      — Нет, это просто невозможно. Он неисправим.

      Улыбнулся даже Грюм. Потом снял со стоящего на столе Омута памяти дезиллюминационное заклинание, передвинул его в сторону рыжего страдальца и велел: 

      — Займись делом, раздолбай. Если сможешь понять, кто стоит рядом с Малфоем, то выдам вечером премиальные.

      — Ладно, — согласился Фабиан, скинул куртку, прицельно бросив ее на диван у противоположной стены, и опустил лицо в сосуд. Доркас наколдовала вазу и поставила в нее букет, после чего сложила руки на груди и стала ждать результатов. Пруэтт стоял неподвижно, опираясь руками на стол, вьющиеся крупными локонами рыжие волосы закрывали лицо. В какой-то момент он с силой стиснул пальцами края столешницы, четко обрисовав мускулы на руках, но тут же расслабился, словно чувствовал, что она за ним наблюдает. А может, и в самом деле чувствовал. Врожденная легиллименция шла рука об руку с эмпатией, и чем сильнее у Фабиана была эмоциональная связь с человеком, тем сложнее этому человеку было что-либо скрыть от рыжего монстра. Фрэнк как-то раз признавался, что вообще не может этого сделать. Через его блок Фабиан проходил как нож сквозь масло, словно никакого блока и вовсе не было.

      — Ну что? — спросила Доркас, когда Пруэтт наконец поднял голову. Тот вместо ответа повернулся и протянул руку, коснувшись ладонью ее щеки. Доркас попыталась отстраниться. 

      — Пруэтт, не начинай. Я в порядке.

      Фабиан смерил ее недовольным взглядом, но руку опустил. У него за спиной Лонгботтом пододвинул к столу один из стульев, сел на него задом наперед, положив руки на спинку, и взмахнул волшебной палочкой, поднимая над молочно-белой поверхностью объемное изображение. Алиса встала рядом, обняв мужа за плечи, Гидеон подошел с другой стороны стола.

      — Итак? — спросил уже видевший воспоминание Аластор.

      — Слишком нечетко, — покачал головой Фабиан. — Колдуй, не колдуй, лучше всё равно не станет. И меня гораздо больше напрягает тот мужик в капюшоне. Пожиратель Смерти, нет? И у него, по-моему, акцент какой-то, только я не могу понять, какой именно. Фрэнки, посмотри, ты же у нас умный.

      — Акцент, — согласился Фрэнк, но, по-видимому, тоже не смог сходу определить, какой конкретно. — И я думаю, ты прав насчет Пожирателя. Во всяком случае, я бы не стал держать таких людей на низших «должностях». Аластор, а чего ты нас сразу не вызвал, если тут такое?

      — Да не было смысла, — ответил Грюм. — В Аврорате один вахтенный сидел, а пока бы вы проснулись да добрались сюда, эти мерзавцы успели бы десять раз всё после себя подчистить и убраться на все четыре стороны. Особенно если там действительно была одна из их штаб-квартир. Мы в любом случае опоздали.

      — Один вахтенный? — переспросил Лонгботтом. По ночам в Аврорате всегда дежурило не меньше восьми человек.

      — В Уэльсе сорвали празднование юбилея Лафкин, — ответила Алиса. — Все ночные сейчас там. Уже в новостях передают.

      — Дьявол, — коротко выругался Фрэнк. Потом прокрутил воспоминание еще раз, внимательно прислушиваясь к доносящимся из Омута памяти звукам. И еще раз. — Слушай, Аластор, а этот, в капюшоне, по-моему, не наш.

      — В смысле? — не понял Грюм.

      — Сейчас объясню. Вот послушай, — Лонгботтом прокрутил воспоминание еще раз до того момента, когда Доркас рухнула с ворот на землю и побежала в лес. Оказалось, что со стороны это выглядело иначе, чем она помнила. В худшем смысле этого слова. Шатало, как пьяную.

      Из Омута памяти вновь донесся разъяренный мужской голос, велевший оборотню искать шпиона. 

      — Вот, слышишь? — спросил Фрэнк. — У него речь очень четкая. Говорит быстро, а ни одного звука не проглатывает. Слова не сокращает. Как будто по учебнику. Мы же так не говорим. 

      Грюм прислушался.

      — Ну-ка, еще раз. Точно, как по учебнику. Лонгботтом, молодец! 

      Тот только пожал плечами, мол, ничего особенного.

      — И что нам это дает? — спросил Гидеон. — Можно, конечно, поднять все таможенные архивы, но…

      — Не можно, — ответил Аластор, — а нужно. Хотя, скорее всего, нам это действительно ничего не даст. Алис, сделаешь?

      — Сделаю, — согласилась девушка. 

      — Пруэтт, берешь брата и в Эксмур. Я уверен, что вы ничего там не найдете, но все равно проверьте.

      — А… — начал Фрэнк.

     — А по твою душу Джанет Ричардсон приходила, - ответил Грюм и протянул ему папку. — Поэтому ты сейчас идешь к ней, а там посмотрим.

      Лонгботтом недовольно наморщил длинный вздернутый нос, но ничего не сказал. Потом пролистал папку, поднялся, поцеловал жену в макушку и вышел.

      — Вот молодец, — повторил Аластор. — Ему сказали, он пошел и без лишней болтовни всё сделал. Не то, что некоторые, - многозначительно сказал Грюм, глядя при этом на старшего из братьев Пруэтт. Фабиан ответил ему по-детски невинным взглядом. Аластор покачал головой и решил не начинать очередную лекцию, всё равно до рыжего монстра не дойдет. — Медоуз, иди домой.

      — А, может, я лучше Алисе помогу? — предложила Доркас. День только начинался и, выпив пару зелий Бодрости, можно было потратить его на что-то более полезное, чем бездумное валяние в кровати.

      — Я сказал, иди домой, — повторил Аластор. И добавил, наконец улыбнувшись. – А потом блистай на ужине по случаю помолвки кузины, да так, чтобы от тебя не только гости, но и сам жених глаз отвести не мог.

      — И всё-то ты знаешь, — покачала головой Доркас. Впрочем, это было неудивительно. Глэдис растрепала о предстоящей свадьбе чуть ли не всей магической Британии, поэтому о времени и месте проведения ужина было известно, наверное, даже Темному Лорду.

      — Всё знать – это моя работа, девочка, — ответил Грюм. Фабиан заинтересованно поднял на нее синие глаза и вновь получил от ворот поворот. 

      — Нет, — сухо сказала Доркас. — Пара мне не нужна, я пойду туда одна.

      — Зря, Дор, — улыбнулась Алиса, искренне считавшая, что Медоуз валяет дурака, игнорируя намеки рыжего чудовища. — Представь, какое бы вы произвели впечатление.

      — Если я захочу произвести впечатление, — честно ответила Доркас, — то попрошу тебя одолжить мне Фрэнка. Вот это действительно будет феерическое зрелище.

      Алиса звонко рассмеялась, ничуть не обидевшись. Мужа она любила до безумия, но при этом совершенно его не ревновала, зная, что он влюблен в нее не меньше.

 

***

  
       _Графство Стаффордшир, Бертон-апон-Трент, 20:04._  
  
      По всему дому были развешены гирлянды из цветов, наполняя каждый уголок невыносимо приторным запахом, от которого хотелось чихать. Доркас старалась дышать через рот и, судя по выражениям лиц некоторых гостей, запах раздражал не ее одну, но Глэдис светилась от счастья, и у Медоуз язык не поворачивался сказать кузине, что она переборщила с украшениями. В конце концов, это ведь ее праздник.

      Глэдис, впрочем, была не так тактична и при встрече смерила кузину недовольным взглядом, а потом и вовсе поинтересовалась, помнит ли Доркас, что она пришла на праздник, а не на работу. Та ответила, что у нее нет вечерних платьев. Что было неправдой. Платья у Доркас были, но тогда пришлось бы укладывать волосы в какую-нибудь замысловатую прическу, а не просто распустить и наспех сбрызнуть лаком медные локоны, делать вечерний макияж, а не ограничиться карандашом для глаз и неброской помадой, и, к тому же, потратить время, чтобы купить перчатки в тон платью. Бинты с рук она уже сняла, но на внутренней стороне пальцев остались следы от ожогов. Пытаться замаскировать их заклинанием или какими-нибудь косметическими средствами было опасно, остаточная магия могла дать непредвиденный результат, поэтому Доркас просто натянула на руки перчатки из тонкой кожи, сменила рабочие штаны и свитер на более элегантный брючный костюм из темно-синего твида и отправилась в Стаффордшир.

      Жених кузины ее не впечатлил. Обычный министерский работник, в свои двадцать семь сидевший на низкой должности — всего трое человек под началом — в Департаменте Магических Происшествий и Катастроф, а вечера и выходные проводивший в ближайшем пабе. Глэдис могла бы найти себе кого-нибудь и получше. Намного лучше. 

      Брат жениха, которому Доркас представили с такой прытью, что у нее даже возникли подозрения, а не за этим ли ее вообще позвали на помолвку, впечатлял еще меньше. Когда тебе постоянно оказывает знаки внимания самый красивый мужчина Аврората, невольно становишься привередливой. Будущий родственник, впрочем, немедленно заинтересовался представленной ему высокой медноволосой женщиной и попытался завязать разговор.

      — А где вы работаете, Доркас?

      — В Аврорате, — коротко отозвалась Медоуз и отпила вина из пузатого бокала. Главное, чтобы сейчас не начали спрашивать о ночном провале в Уэльсе.

      — В самом деле? — удивился мужчина. — А в каком звании?

      — Майор.

      — Майор? — переспросил сидевший напротив отец жениха. Ее собственный в этот момент усмехался в рыжие усы. Дочерью он всегда гордился, но при этом прекрасно понимал, как реагируют на ее карьерный рост большинство окружающих — и в особенности мужчины, — поэтому уже предвкушал очередное веселье. — Простите меня за бестактный вопрос, но сколько же вам лет? Просто вы так молодо выглядите…

      — Двадцать пять, — по-прежнему коротко ответила Доркас. Еще бы она выглядела старо в таком возрасте. 

      — Двадцать пять и уже майор! — воскликнула какая-то из тетушек жениха. Здесь их было целых три, но Доркас, подозревая, что вряд ли встретится с ними еще хоть раз — разве что на самой свадьбе, — запоминать их имена не стала. — Как же вам это удалось?

      Доркас с трудом удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза. Этот вопрос она слышала уже раз пятьдесят. В лучшем случае.

      — У меня пять лет и одиннадцать месяцев боевого стажа и больше сотни успешно выполненных операций на счету.

      — Не может быть! — охнула тетушка и переглянулась с соседкой. — Но мне казалось, что подготовка в Аврорате длится три года, верно, Патриция?

      — Совершенно верно, дорогая, — согласилась та.

      — В начале войны ее сократили до года и шести месяцев, — коротко ответила Доркас. Сама она, закончив Хогвартс в 1972-ом году, как раз была в числе первых мракоборцев, учившихся по сокращенной программе.

      — Но разве это не должно отразиться на профессионализме? — спросил отец жениха. — Впрочем, ваши слова прекрасно объясняют, почему…

      — Не отразилось, — сухо ответила Доркас, не дав ему договорить. — Количество учебных часов не уменьшилось.

      — Но это, должно быть, очень тяжело для курсантов, — запричитала тетушка. — Бедные дети.

      — А в Аврорате слабаки не нужны, — отрезала Доркас. Родня жениха переглядывалась между собой, отец давился смехом в усы, а Глэдис гневно стрельнула глазами в сторону кузины и поспешила перевести разговор в другое русло. Доркас не возражала, откинувшись на спинку стула, неторопливо потягивая белое вино и испытывая все более сильное желание послать Пруэтту Патронуса с просьбой забрать ее отсюда к Салазаровой матери. Что, впрочем, было не самой удачной идеей, потому что если на помолвку Глэдис внезапно завалится живописно растрепанное рыжее чудовище в косухе из драконьей кожи, то кузина мало того, что немедленно выгонит их обоих, так еще и не будет разговаривать с Доркас до конца ее дней. Зато у родичей появится отличный повод посплетничать о том, что это за рыжий красавец, с которым крутит романы дочка Лиама и Нэнси, и какова вероятность, что он не просто ухажер, а любовник. 

      А потом где-то внизу с грохотом слетела с петель входная дверь и пронзительно завопил выскочивший на шум эльф-домовик. Уже через мгновение он с хлопком появился прямо посередине стола, и накатившая было дремота слетела с Доркас при первых же его словах:

      — Мадам, мадам, там люди в масках!

      Тетушка Элизабет завизжала, следом за ней подняли крик и остальные женщины, Глэдис испуганно вцепилась в руку жениха, а Доркас привычным движением сбросила туфли на высоком каблуке, одновременно с этим закатывая рукав на левой руке, и выхватила волшебную палочку. В дверном проеме возникла высокая фигура в темной мантии и выкрикнула, ни в кого толком не целясь:

      — Авада Кедавра!

      Доркас отразила проклятие одним коротким, стремительным движением запястья. Обеденный стол встал на дыбы, сбросив на пол посуду и свечи в высоких канделябрах, и зеленая вспышка ударила в темную столешницу, на мгновение осветив гостиную жутким призрачным светом. Гости с криками бросились на пол, закрывая головы руками.

      — Дора! — закричала мать, но она уже вскочила, перемахнув через еще падающий стол, и сбила нападавшего с ног, вывалившись вместе с ним в коридор. За первым мужчиной оказался второй, и они рухнули на пол единым клубком. В лицо ударил затянутый в перчатку кулак, еще один неловко ткнул ее в ребра, Доркас почти не глядя ударила в ответ и скатилась на пол, тут же вскакивая на ноги. А потом запечатала дверной проем заклинанием и отразила следующую вспышку, ядовито-красного цвета, выставив вперед левую руку. Темно-синяя вязь татуировки, окольцовывающая запястье и предплечье, слабо засветилась голубым, поглощая чужую магию. Ответное заклятие рассекло нападавшему горло, плеснув на темную мантию кровью. Тот с хрипом схватился за шею и рухнул на пол. Второй не растерялся и ударил вновь, пока первый еще падал.

      — Авада Кедавра! — закричали одновременно с ним со стороны лестницы, и Доркас метнулась влево, неловко ударившись плечом о стену. Зеленая вспышка пронеслась мимо, а вот белая обожгла правый бок.

       _Остолбеней, василиск тебя дери!_

      Заклятие ударило стоящему на лестнице мужчине в грудь, тот неловко завалился на спину, покатившись вниз по ступенькам, и остался лежать на полу. Доркас показалось, что она слышала хруст ломающихся шейных позвонков, но с такого расстояния легко можно было ошибиться. Нет, так не пойдет, хотя бы одного нужно взять живым.

      Последний нападавший ничуть не возражал, но считал, что это он должен брать кого-то живым.

      — Бросьте палочку, мисс Медоуз, и никто из вашей семьи не пострадает.

      Прозвучавшее имя дало понять, что это не случайное нападение.

       _Инкарцеро!_

      Веревка хлестнула по воздуху, как живая, змеей опутав мужчину, но тут же вспыхнула и осыпалась пеплом на пол. Ответная вспышка ударилась о щитовые чары и бессильно погасла.

      — Брось палочку, сука!

       _Хорошо, попробуем самое простое. Экспеллиармус!_

      Палочка вылетела у него из руки, но прежде чем Доркас успела оглушить мужчину, тот бросился вперед и со всей силы ударил ее в лицо. Голова мотнулась от удара, мужчина замахнулся еще раз, но не попал. Доркас перехватила его руку и пнула босой ногой в пах. Нападавший взвыл и рефлекторно согнулся пополам. 

       _Остолбеней!_

      Выпущенное практически в упор заклинание отшвырнуло мужчину на пол, он гулко ударился головой о паркет и остался лежать, не двигаясь. Вновь вылетевшая из кончика волшебной палочки веревка опутала его по рукам и ногам. Доркас сплюнула кровь, подобрала валяющиеся на полу волшебные палочки, сунув их в карман брюк, и быстро сбежала вниз по лестнице. Третий и в самом деле был мертв, лежал у подножия с неестественно вывернутой шеей. Доркас огляделась, прежде чем проверить у него пульс, потом подняла с пола третью палочку, убрав ее в карман к первым двум, и запустила по дому поисковое заклинание. То со свистом пронеслось по этажам и вернулось, найдя лишь обездвиженного в коридоре и запертых в гостиной родственников. Значит, только трое. Можно расслабиться.

      Доркас тяжело опустилась на ступеньку, на всякий случай запечатав еще одним заклинанием входную дверь. Вернее, зияющий черной дырой дверной проем, в котором смутно виднелась слегка присыпанная снегом лужайка и кусок невысокого заборчика. Сама дверь валялась на полу коридора, снесенная с петель чем-то вроде Бомбарды.

      Девушка устало выдохнула и со стоном схватилась за занывшие ребра. Дьявол! В горячке боя она почти не заметила удара, но едва опасность миновала, как уровень адреналина в крови упал и правый бок пронзила острая боль. Доркас осторожно ощупала ребра, поморщилась и попыталась сделать глубокий вдох, но тут же замерла из-за нового, резкого приступа боли. Проклятье. Всё таки сломала.

      Доркас осторожно откинулась назад, опершись спиной на ступени, и подняла волшебную палочку. Вырвавшийся из нее клуб серебристого дыма на мгновение завис в воздухе и принял очертания артуазской гончей.

      — Совершенно нападение… Пожирателей Смерти, — говорить было тяжело, поэтому она запиналась и делала паузы, чтобы перевести дух. — Двое… ликвидированы… один взят… в плен. Прошу прислать… целителя и оперативную… группу авроров. Графство… Стаффордшир, Бертон… проклятье… Бертон-апон-Трент… угол Уайгджестон… Стрит и… Карвер Роуд.

      Гончая кивнула и бросилась в темноту за порогом. Доркас устало выдохнула и запрокинула голову, положив ее на ступеньку.

      Вот так помолвка. И что ее дернуло сказать Пруэтту, что ей не нужна пара на сегодняшний вечер?


	2. Фабиан

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Генрих II — первый король из династии Плантагенетов (отец Ричарда Львиное Сердце), в чье правление произошло Нормандское вторжение в Ирландию (1169 — 1172), положившее начало английской оккупации острова. Вот примерно с тех пор они между собой и грызутся. 
> 
> ДРК — Департамент Регулирования Магических Популяции и Контроля над Ними. 
> 
> Лагер, портер и коричневый эль — сорта пива.  
> "Волшебный фонарь" — название реально существовавшего в 17-20 веках проектора.  
> Квиддичные приемы и названия команд честно потащены из "Квиддича сквозь века".

 

 

 _Лондон, паб «Дырявый Котел», 24 ноября, 19:42._  
  
      — … Квоффл у Джефферсона, он прорывается к воротам Нетопырей, обходит Магвайра и Кавану, опасный момент для ирландцев, очень опасный… — скороговоркой вещал голос спортивного комментатора из установленного где-то за спиной бармена «волшебного фонаря». Тот проецировал матч между Уимбурнскими Осами и Нетопырями Балликасла, и над барной стойкой носились маленькие, не больше ладони, полупрозрачные фигурки игроков в черной и полосатой форме. Позади них слабо виднелось в темноте побережье Северной Ирландии с выступающим далеко в море скалистым мысом Фэйр Хэд: квиддичный стадион Балликасла был построен на вершине горы Ноклэйд, скрытый от магглов не одним десятком маскирующих заклинаний. — Бросок! Нет, О’Кифф отбивает мяч! Какая великолепная «морская звезда и метла»!

      — Сделанная неправильно, — добавил Фабиан, выпустив изо рта клуб сигаретного дыма, и потянулся рукой в тарелку с чесночными гренками. — Братишка, а захвати мне тоже еще одну пинту лагера!

      — Растяжки не хватило, — согласился Фрэнк, щелчком стряхивая пепел с сигареты. — И мне! Только портера!

      — Тогда уж и мне! Коричневого эля, если можно! — попросил последний участник застолья, Карадок Дирборн из Управления по связям с гоблинами. Обычно «животноводы», как называли на министерском жаргоне работников ДРК, не пересекались в свободное от работы время с мракоборцами, но Дирборн был членом Ордена Феникса, определялся как «свой» и при встрече в пабе был немедленно приглашен выпить пару пинт пива с бравыми аврорами. 

      — Да вы обнаглели! — честно ответил отошедший за новой порцией спиртного Гидеон, на мгновение заглушив собой комментатора. За что был немедленно обруган собравшимися в пабе зрителями. От исполнения их угроз младшего Пруэтта спасла только сигарета в зубах: все знали, что курить в «Дырявом Котле» позволено лишь мракоборцам. Остальных желающих бармен нещадно выгонял на улицу.

      — Дейдра Кавана перехватывает квоффл у команды противника и мчится к их воротам! Пас Галахеру, он обводит Брэдли… Бладжер! Нет, загонщики Ос снова промахнулись. Людо Бэгмен сегодня явно не в форме. Снова пас Каване! Интересно, как она обойдет… Пас Магвайру! Бросок! Го-о-о-ол! Вот это да! Давненько мы не видели такого точного исполнения Уловки Петровой! Восхитительно, просто восхитительно! Счет пятьдесят — двадцать в пользу Нетопырей Балликасла!

      Половина сидящих в пабе разразилась торжествующим ревом, вторая – недовольными криками. Фабиан торопливо поставил блок, пока его не оглушило чужими эмоциями. Со стороны это выглядело так, будто он резко уставился в одну точку ничего не выражающим взглядом. Обычно эмпатия легиллиментов работала только с близкими людьми, но в шумном, полном болельщиков пабе поймать чужую "волну" не составило бы труда, поэтому приходилось закрываться, чтобы не мучиться потом головной болью и пытаться отличить свои эмоции от чужих. 

      — Так их, ребята! Наваляйте этим долбанным Осам по первое число!

      — Мазилы несчастные! Гребанных ирландцев побить не могут! Видел бы вас король Генрих!

      — Ставлю десятку, что Осы проиграют с треском, — предложил Фабиан, стряхнув оцепенение, затушил догоревшую до самого фильтра сигарету и начал рассеянно вертеть перстень с соколиным глазом на среднем пальце правой руки. Всего колец было шесть, по три на каждой руке, а на левом запястье висела целая гроздь амулетов, в плетеном браслете и просто на шнурках, постоянно путавшихся между собой так, что для того, чтобы снять их, приходилось прибегать к помощи либо магии, либо ножниц. Над этой его привычкой в тайне потешалась половина Аврората, но самому Фабиану было наплевать. Что хотел, то и носил. — Разрыв будет не меньше шестидесяти, не считая снитча.

      — Принимаю, — ответил Карадок. — У Ос, между прочим, очень сильные охотники.

      — Только они от бладжеров увернуться не в состоянии, — парировал Гидеон, возвращаясь к столу и левитируя перед собой четыре высоких пивных кружки. — Один вон уже выбыл.

      — Похоже, у Джеферсона серьезная травма, — согласился с ним комментатор. На поле спешили маленькие фигурки целителей с носилками. Картинка резко приблизилась, фокусируясь на сбитом с метлы охотнике, но из видимых повреждений у него был только сломанный нос.

      — Нет, ну что за игроки пошли? — прокомментировал Фрэнк, делая большой глоток из кружки. Потом с сомнением заглянул в нее и поболтал оставшимся там пивом, чтобы лучше рассмотреть цвет. Гидеон сделал недовольное лицо, подтвердив подозрения, и отобрал кружку обратно. — Нас в Хогвартсе еще не так сшибали, и ничего, кровь вытер, на метлу вскочил и играй дальше. А эти чуть что, так целителей на поле вызывают.

      — Да, — хохотнул Фабиан, — помнишь, как тебя на отборочных тогда шарахнуло? Весь факультет потом обсуждал.  
 

     — А то нет, — ответил Лонгботтом, ничуть не обидевшись. — Причем единственным человеком, кто тогда действительно испугался, был Кит. Ну и, может быть, ты еще.

      — Что значит «может быть»? — принял оскорбленный вид Фабиан. — Да я был в ужасе. У кого бы я списывал следующие несколько лет, если бы тебя прибили?

      Фрэнк рассмеялся и шутливо пихнул его кулаком в плечо. 

      — Какой Кит? — спросил Карадок. Ирландцы, не теряя времени даром, забили еще один гол, увеличив разрыв до сорока очков.

      — Криворукая обезьяна! — обозвал кто-то из зрителей вратаря и по совместительству капитана Уимбурнских Ос.

      — Да наш тогдашний капитан, Кит МакАртур, — пояснил Фрэнк. — Он сейчас за Паддлмир Юнайтед играет. Вы, по-моему, на одном курсе учились.

      — Точно, — припомнил Дирборн. — Только на разных факультетах. А что, собственно, случилось?

      — Да там ерунда была, я вообще плохо помню…

      — Это потому что тебе бладжером по голове заехали, — немедленно объяснил его амнезию Фабиан. — Короче, — сказал он, закатывая рукава рубашки и давая понять, что история будет увлекательнее того безобразия, что творили на поле Уимбурнские Осы. — Мы тогда на второй курс перешли, а из команды как раз выбыли один из загонщиков и… Слушай, ловец или вратарь?

      — Не помню, — честно ответил Фрэнк, по-прежнему следивший глазами за происходящим на поле. — А, нет, подожди, вратарь это был. Я на вратаря-то и шел пробоваться, потому что… Куда ты бьешь, кретин?! Это бладжер, а не любимая ваза твоей бабушки! Не надо с ним нежничать! 

      Сидящие за соседним столом поддержали его свистом.

      — Дело говоришь, мужик!

      — Да я сам загонщик, — ответил Лонгботтом и не глядя потянулся за кружкой.

      — Это моя, — прошипел Гидеон и подсунул ему под руку другую.

      — А я сидел, как дурак, на трибуне, потому что у меня своей метлы не было, — продолжил Фабиан. — Делал вид, что очень радуюсь за тех, у кого метла была.

      Гидеон рассмеялся. Если старшего брата в тот год останавливало только отсутствие метлы, то младший был первокурсником, которому правила и вовсе запрещали играть в квиддич. Поэтому ему даже при наличии метлы оставалось бы только сидеть на трибуне и страдать.

      — И что произошло? — спросил Карадок. Уимбурнские Осы пошли в атаку на чужие ворота и наконец сумели забить в левое кольцо, уменьшив разрыв до тридцати очков. Ирландские охотники оскорбились, сгруппировались в Ястребиную Голову и понеслись на Ос. Учитывая, как те сегодня играли, разумнее всего было капитулировать на месте, пока Нетопыри не раскатали их по всему полю.

      — Да ничего особенного, — отмахнулся Фрэнк. — Я даже высоту толком набрать не успел, футов тридцать пять было, не больше, и тут Смит с пятого курса решил на загонщика… попробоваться. Взял биту и дал со всей дури по бладжеру.

      — По принципу «куда попаду», — добавил Фабиан. — Ну и попал. Кое-кому по голове. Хорошо, что там, начиная с двадцати пяти футов, срабатывают страховочные чары, которые замедляют падение. 

      — Да что толку от этих чар? — не согласился Фрэнк. — Если захотеть, то убиться можно запросто. Приложишься об землю под неправильным углом, и всё. Даже со страховкой.

      — Под неправильным углом — это как? — не понял Дирборн.

      — Это головой вниз, — любезно пояснил Фабиан. Лонгботтом снова расхохотался. — Он, собственно, так и приложился. Я даже не помню, как на поле выбежал. Думал, всё, прибили. Но Фрэнсис у нас человек непрошибаемый. Встал, головой тряхнул, а потом поворачивается и как заорет: «Слышь, Смит, я тебе это припомню!». Весь стадион лег.

      — А Кит еще рядом приземляется, спрашивает: «Ты как? Цел?», — продолжил Фрэнк. — Я говорю: «Да вроде того. Только можно я лучше на загонщика попробуюсь?». Он минут пять ржал.

      — Это нервное было, — вставил Гидеон, не отрывая взгляда от проекции над барной стойкой. Нетопыри молниеносно забили Осам еще два гола, и комментатор трещал без остановки, восхваляя ирландских игроков.

      — Да, — согласился Лонгботтом. Капитан команды тогда и в самом деле здорово перенервничал. Одно дело, когда сбивают тренированного игрока, прекрасно знающего, как правильно падать с метлы, и совсем другое, когда только пришедшего на пробы пацана. Кто его знает, может, он даже летать толком не умеет? Убьется еще. — А потом успокоился и говорит: «Ты уверен? А то смотри, нам нужны такие стойкие вратари». Нет уж, спасибо, лучше я по бладжерам бить буду, чем они по мне.

      — Кажется, Бреннан заметила снитч! — завопил комментатор. Ловец Нетопырей, до этого неторопливо кружившая над полем, резко спикировала вниз и понеслась в сторону западных трибун, ловко обходя других игроков.

      — То есть, нашим мучениям скоро придет конец? — спросил Фабиан без особой надежды. Остальные расхохотались. — Фрэнки, твоя очередь идти за пивом, — Лонгботтом недовольно наморщил вздернутый нос, но всё-таки поднялся из-за стола и направился к барной стойке. — И, раз уж к слову пришлось, когда меня в команду брали, история была забавнее. Мы как раз летом шестьдесят девятого взяли Кубок на Чемпионате Европы…

      — И все бросились играть в квиддич, — припомнил Карадок. В Хогвартсе тогда царил страшный ажиотаж. Студенты только и делали, что обсуждали победу сборной. И сами горели желанием оказаться в числе мировых звезд спорта, поэтому капитаны факультетских команд перемещались по замку только потайными ходами и никак иначе. Чтобы не попавшие в команду не разорвали их в клочья. — Рик тогда еще жаловался, что на отборочные почти весь факультет записался.

      — У нас тоже, — ответил Гидеон. — И как раз второй загонщик выпустился. Они погодками были. Поэтому все рвались на его место. Мы с Фабом тоже.

      — У нас уже была одна метла на двоих, — добавил Фабиан с веселой иронией. — Мы были богатые.

      Гидеон расхохотался.

      — В итоге получилось, что было семь претендентов, — продолжил вернувшийся Лонгботтом. — С учетом того отбора, который устроил Кит. Он потом полчаса сидел в раздевалке и спорил с Элспет, кого лучше взять. А тут я подхожу: «Кит, а возьми Фабиана. Он летает хорошо, бьет тоже, и я с ним точно сработаюсь». На что он мне отвечает: «Летает твой Фабиан, конечно, хорошо, только безответственный до черта. Будет опаздывать на тренировки так же, как и на уроки. Поэтому нет, и не проси». Я думаю, ладно, отошел. Проходит пять минут, спор продолжается, Элспет ему что-то доказывает. А они еще встречались тогда, поэтому спор был очень жаркий. И тут опять я: «Кит, ну возьми Фабиана».

      Пруэтты начали хохотать. Остальные зрители немедленно на них зашикали.

      — И вот так раз пять, — продолжил Фрэнк, и сам уже посмеиваясь. — В конце концов Кит психанул, наорал на меня и сказал, что если я не отстану, он не только Фабиана не возьмет, но и меня из команды выгонит. Он думал, что меня это припугнет.

      — Не припугнуло? — предположил Карадок. Осы из последних сил попытались изменить исход матча и всё-таки забили еще один гол.

      — Нет. Я ответил: «Не надо, это плохо отразится на команде. Она со мной уже сработалась». Команда рыдала от смеха. В итоге Кит поворачивается ко мне и таким тихим-тихим голосом говорит: «Лонгботтом, уйди с глаз моих, пока я тебя твоей же битой не прибил». Пришлось срочно уносить ноги.

      — Меня, видимо, только поэтому и взяли, — вставил Фабиан. — Ты все-таки довел его до ручки.

      — Я для тебя, между прочим, старался, — ответил Фрэнк. — И ты знаешь, он потом сказал, когда у меня на свадьбе был: «Слушай, Фрэнки, я тут посмотрел на твою мать и понял, почему ты такой непрошибаемый».

      Гидеон поперхнулся пивом. Пришлось хлопать его по спине и стараться смеяться потише, потому что все вокруг напряженно следили за гоняющимися за снитчем ловцами и грозились немедленно побить за любой посторонний звук.

      — Сорча Бреннан ловит снитч! – завопил комментатор на весь паб. — Нетопыри Балликасла побеждают со счетом 240:50!

      — Какой там разрыв-то, не считая снитча? — как бы невзначай спросил Карадок под крики зрителей.

      — Сорок, — ответил Фабиан сквозь зубы. Мало того, что Медоуз опять его продинамила — на что Фрэнк философски заметил, что, возможно, Фабиан в этот раз метит слишком высоко и он попросту недостаточно хорош для такой женщины, как Доркас, — так теперь еще и пари проспорил. Потом полез в карман и отсчитал проспоренные десять галеонов.

      — Спасибо, мистер Пруэтт, — весело поблагодарил Дирборн. — С вами приятно иметь дело.

      — Всегда пожалуйста, — в тон ему ответил Фабиан. Долго злиться из-за проигрыша он не умел, забывая о нем практически сразу. — Слушай, Фрэнки, а тебе домой не пора? 

      — Нет, — сказал Лонгботтом, ничуть не обидевшись. — Алиса еще в архиве. Обещала прислать мне Патронуса, как закончит.

      — А ты почему не там? — удивился Пруэтт.

      — Потому что я ее, видите ли, отвлекаю, — ответил Фрэнк нарочито обиженным тоном и откинул крышку зажигалки, раскуривая новую сигарету. — Ну и ладно, не больно-то и хотелось.

      Фабиан хмыкнул и немедленно стрельнул еще одну из опрометчиво оставленной на столе пачки. Собравшиеся в пабе зрители начали расходиться, но некоторые, напротив, пошли заказать себе еще по кружечке пива, чтобы обсудить матч.

      — А чего Ричардсон хотела?

      — Джанет? — заинтересовался Дирборн, уже собравшийся было уходить.

      — Да, — согласился Лонгботтом. — Но об этом я, уж извините, в пабе болтать не буду. 

      Фабиан коротко кивнул. Будь это какая-то ерунда, Фрэнк бы ответил. Но вместо этого от Лонгботтома пошло отчетливое ощущение опасности. Блондиночка что-то нашла. Это объясняло, почему Аластор послал с ней именно Фрэнка, а не любого попавшегося аврора. Лонгботтом заслуженно считался лучшим.

      — А она что-нибудь говорила? — спросил Карадок.

      — О чем? — не понял Фрэнк, задумавшись о своем.

      — А ты с какой целью интересуешься? — одновременно с ним спросил Фабиан. Дирборн смутился. Это было видно и без легиллименции.

      — Да просто, — пробормотал он и потянулся за своей кружкой.

      — Знаем мы такое «просто», — хмыкнул Гидеон. — Но это дело твое, конечно.

      — А вы вроде как дружите с ее кузиной? — спросил Карадок, поняв, что устраивать ему допрос никто не собирается. — Они похожи? Просто Джанет всегда такая…

      — Неприступная? — предположил Гидеон. — Да уж, об нее, по слухам, половина Отдела по борьбе с контрабандой зубы обломала. Никому не дала.   
 

     Что, впрочем, не мешало стервозной блондинке строить глазки всем подряд. Мужское внимание ей определенно нравилось, но отвечать на него красотка не собиралась, несмотря на все ухищрения ее кавалеров. Видимо, и Дирборну не посчастливилось оказаться в их числе, и теперь он не знал, как произвести впечатление, чтобы хотя бы выделиться среди конкурентов.

      — А Джульс в свое время пользовалась в Хогварсте большой популярностью, — добавил Фабиан. Возможно, чересчур прямолинейно, но Джульет и сама никогда не делала тайны из своих похождений, поэтому совершенно не обиделась бы. Большинство окружающих за глаза называли ее шлюхой и сочувствовали ее мужу, но самому Фабиану было глубоко наплевать, сколько у Джульс было любовников. — Да и не только в Хогвартсе. Но Джанет — женщина старой закалки и считает, что подобное поведение для нее непозволительно. 

      — А у нее… кто-то есть?

      — Понятия не имеем, — покачал головой Фрэнк. Личная жизнь Джанет Ричардсон его никоим образом не интересовала. — Слухи, конечно, ходят, но об этом тебе лучше Джульс спросить. Она точно знает, что там правда, а что вымысел. 

      Карадок покивал и снова спросил, только чтобы поддержать разговор:

      — Какие планы на Рождество?

      — Молли запланировала грандиозный ужин, — ответил Гидеон. — Ты, кстати, тоже приходи, если хочешь. Мы всем рады.

      — Подожди, — удивился Фрэнк. — До Рождества еще месяц.

      — Это у нас еще месяц, — хмыкнул Фабиан. — А она уже вовсю готовится. Тебя ждать, нет?

      — Напомни мне об этом числа двадцатого, — честно ответил Лонгботтом. — И я вообще не уверен, что я буду в стране.

      — Да ладно? И куда это ты собрался?

      — Пока не знаю. Но если Скримджер подпишет заявления на отпуска, то возьму Алису и рвану куда-нибудь, где меня точно никто не найдет. Хотя бы на неделю. Только я тебя очень прошу, отмажь меня перед МакГонагалл.

      — Вали, — великодушно согласился Фабиан. — Хорошего отдыха.

      — Не сглазь, — ответил Фрэнк и постучал по деревянной столешнице. — Я пока что не уверен, что меня вообще куда-то отпустят. Зная Скримджера, он обломает в последний момент.

      — А что с МакГонагалл? — заинтересовался Карадок.

      — Зимой нужно будет барьер от Акромантулов обновлять, — ответил Гидеон. — Мы обычно на каникулах это делаем, когда большинство учеников по домам разъезжаются, чтобы лишний раз не светиться.

      — Увидят еще кагал мужиков в форме, напридумывают себе какой-нибудь ерунды, — добавил Фабиан и затушил сигарету в пепельнице. Только чтобы стащить еще одну. Фрэнк многозначительно показал ему кулак и убрал пачку обратно в карман. — Хотя там сейчас такая атмосфера, что детвора себя по любому поводу накручивает. Да и профессора тоже. Летом Хагрида потеряли, так там такая паника началась! 

      — Какой-то дурак замкнул часть барьера на одних только людей, — пояснил Гидеон для Дирборна, не знавшего всех тонкостей с установкой защитного барьера в Хогвартсе. — А лесничий-то у нас с примесью великанской крови. Вот и получилось, что уйти в лес Хагрид смог, а вот обратно уже не вышел. Когда выяснилось, что он вторые сутки кукует где-то в чаще, нам пришлось срочно нестись обратно и переделывать. Пройти метров триста в сторону и попробовать выйти в другом месте он, к сожалению, не догадался.

      — Жаль, не удалось поймать того дурака на горячем, — добавил Фабиан, бывший в числе тех, кому пришлось срываться с места и переустанавливать барьер. 

      — Я, честно говоря, вообще не понимаю, зачем это нужно, — сказал Карадок. — Почему бы просто…

      — Не уничтожить всех Акромантулов? — закончил за него Фрэнк. — Держи карман шире. Для этого нужно зачищать весь лес. И не только перебить там всех Акромантулов, но и уничтожить все их кладки, иначе это бессмысленно. А их еще найти надо. Если хоть одну упустим, всё пойдет насмарку. Работы не на один день, даже если заслать туда весь Аврорат. А это и в мирное время проблематично. 

      — Руководству проще барьер каждые полгода обновлять, — согласился Фабиан. — А что, МакГонагалл именно тебя просила?

      — Да, — недовольно отозвался Фрэнк и передразнил бывшего декана. — «Вы мой лучший ученик, Фрэнсис, я знаю, что никто не сможет сделать этого лучше, чем вы». Я уж не стал ей говорить, что защитные поля таких размеров в одиночку не ставят даже мракоборцы, это она и сама должна знать. Как и то, что я терпеть не могу, когда меня так называют!

      Фабиан расхохотался.

      — Да, Фрэнки, тебе определенно пора в отпуск. Еще немного, и ты начнешь хамить людям в лицо.

      — Я там полтора года не был, — ответил Лонгботтом, стряхивая пепел с сигареты. — Я тебе честно скажу, устал, как собака.

      — А кто не устал? — спросил Карадок. — Я скоро на работе ночевать буду. Вы не представляете, что у нас там творится. 

      Авроры смерили его тремя одинаково насмешливыми взглядами. Кому, мол, ты рассказываешь о проблемах.

      — Нет, я понимаю, что для вас это детский сад, — согласился Дирборн, усмехнувшись в темно-русые усы, и понизил голос. — Но у нас тоже дурдома хватает. Гоблины с ума посходили, бредят, что мы хотим их ограбить, чеканим фальшивые галеоны, и вообще скоро обрушим экономику своими междоусобицами, а им, беднягам, придется всё это разгребать. Департамент Экономического Развития забрасывает нас громовещателями, а мы даже сделать ничего не можем. Эти сволочи закуклились в своем сообществе и либо вообще не хотят договариваться, либо выдвигают такие условия, что проще их всех заавадить. А у них Гринготтс под контролем. Если сейчас нас оставят без золота, то можно будет сразу подписывать капитуляцию.

      — Всё очень плохо, — прокомментировал Фабиан, раскуривая еще одну сигарету. И накаркал. В приоткрытую дверь паба ворвался серебристый ураган, принял более четкую форму и отчеканил хорошо поставленным тоном Аластора Грюма:

      — Лонгботтом, Пруэтты, мне плевать, насколько вы успели надраться, чтоб через пять минут все трое были трезвые и в моем кабинете. Живо!

      Фабиан выругался. Так хорошо начавшийся вечер пошел насмарку.

***

  
       _Министерство Магии, уровень 10, 25 ноября, 00:16._  
  
      — Я ни в чем не виноват, — выл арестованный, сжавшись в комок на стуле. Под маской у подонка оказалось смуглое острое лицо с неопределенного цвета глазами и крупным носом, из которого теперь ручьем текла кровь. — Меня подставили!

  
      — Попробуешь еще раз? — спросил, не обращая внимания на вой, присутствовавший при допросе глава Отдела по Борьбе с Неправомерным Использованием Магии, высокий, властного вида мужчина с короткими иссиня-черными волосами и щегольской бородкой-эспаньолкой. Он был мало схож на лицо со своим сыном, но вместе с тем их родство бросалось в глаза с первой же секунды: Фрэнк смотрел на Пожирателей Смерти точно таким же ястребиным взглядом. — Советую вам не сопротивляться, мистер Нортон, вы делаете хуже только самому себе.

      Фабиан покачал головой и устало вытер пот со лба. Потом сел на свободный стул, взъерошил спутанные волосы и ответил:

      — Даже не знаю. У него очень мощная защита. Причем он не сам ее ставил. Я его попросту с ума сведу, если продолжу так ломать. 

      От усталости и постоянного использования легиллименции мутило и хотелось попросту поджарить мерзавцу мозги, чтобы больше с ним не мучаться. 

      — Не пойдет, — покачал головой Альфред Лонгботтом и налил в стакан воды. — Тогда нас самих к ответственности привлекут. Держи.

      — Спасибо, — ответил Фабиан и одним глотком выпил половину. Стало легче. 

      — Я не виноват! — снова взвыл задержанный. — Это не я!

      — Что «не ты»?! — рявкнул Пруэтт, вскакивая со стула. Брошенный стакан покатился по полу. — Не ты в чужой дом вламывался?! Не ты женщину избивал?! Я тебе сейчас покажу, выродок!

      — Фабиан, — вмешался Лонгботтом. 

      Тот нехотя отступил назад. Удавить бы мерзавца на месте, да нельзя.

      — Я прекрасно понимаю твои чувства, — продолжил Альфред. Иногда Фабиану казалось, что он тоже легиллимент, настолько хорошо Лонгботтом-старший понимал, о чем думают другие люди. Словно они для него были открытой книгой. — И я тоже считаю, что подобная мразь другого и не заслуживает. Но мы должны доказать его вину и посадить его в Азкабан. Иначе чем мы лучше таких, как он?  
 

     — Ничем, — буркнул Фабиан и снова поднял волшебную палочку. — Легиллименс! 

      Работать приходилось очень осторожно. Мерзавец сопротивлялся, что увеличивало вероятность случайно повредить ему мозг, и к тому же на нем стояла защита, не пускавшая Фабиана в сравнительно недавние воспоминания. Детство, Хогвартс, какие-то аптекарские курсы, а начиная с октября 1976, как отрезало. Словно перед ним каждый раз вырастала неприступная кирпичная стена, вышвыривавшая незваного гостя из чужих воспоминаний. Впрочем, следовало радоваться уже и этому. По слухам, в годы Второй Мировой сторонники Гриндевальда ставили своим шпионам блоки, немедленно сводившие их с ума при попытке проникнуть в разум. Легиллиментам на тех допросах тоже приходилось несладко, один человек даже погиб от кровоизлияния в мозг, не сумев отразить чужую магию. 

      Но если в этом мире и были люди, которых Фабиан ненавидел сильнее, чем темных магов, так это адвокаты.

      — Вы не имеете права подвергать моего подзащитного легиллименции без приказа, подписанного главой Департамента, — авторитетно заявил мужчина в форменной адвокатской мантии, входя в камеру предварительного заключения. От неожиданно прозвучавшего голоса Фабиана вышвырнуло обратно даже резче, чем в прошлые разы, и Лонгботтому пришлось резко подняться и поддержать его под руку.

      — Он у нас есть, — ответил Альфред и протянул адвокату документ. Тот уставился на него в поисках хоть какой-нибудь ошибки, к которой можно было бы придраться и превратить дело о разбойном нападении в дело о превышении мракоборческих полномочий, но отыскать ничего не смог и с раздраженным видом вернул пергамент главе ОБНиМ. — Пруэтт, сядь. А вы будьте любезны стучать, когда вламываетесь посреди допроса. Легиллименты очень уязвимы в состоянии транса, он мог счесть вас угрозой и атаковать, не раздумывая. Для протокола: только что прибыл адвокат задержанного. 

      Ведущая протокол стажерка из ОБНиМ кивнула и быстро застрочила пером. Адвокат недовольно сверкнул глазами, но вместе с тем едва заметно поежился, представив, что бы с ним было, если бы он подвернулся легиллименту под горячую руку. Потом повернулся и залебезил с арестованным:

      — Надеюсь, вы еще не успели дать никаких показаний, мистер Нортон? Не волнуйтесь, мы всегда сможем доказать, что вы сделали это под давлением, но всё же будет лучше, если вы не станете сообщать Аврорату какую-либо информацию в мое отсутствие. 

      Нет, этот мерзавец даже не стесняется! 

      — Как я рад вас видеть, сэр, — просипел арестованный и утер рукавом кровь из носа.

      — Вас что, били? — немедленно уцепился за эту деталь адвокат. 

  
      Да, подумал Фабиан. Врезали один раз по морде, причем за дело. 

      Конечно, он не имел права этого делать. И если всплывет, что задержанный разбил себе нос не во время нападения, а уже в Аврорате, то в лучшем случае Пруэтт отделается одним только выговором и лишением премии в этом месяце. Но сейчас Фабиану было совершенно наплевать. Он бы забил мерзавца до полусмерти, если бы Доркас не вцепилась в него, как клещ, требуя немедленно прекратить.

      — Вы что, не знаете, как нужно вести допрос… — адвокатишка запнулся, бросив быстрый взгляд на нашивки на синем мундире, — капитан? Я вам обещаю, что глава вашего Департамента узнает об этом.

      — А у меня с ублюдками разговор короткий! — взорвался Фабиан.

      — Пруэтт! — повысил голос Лонгботтом. Потом ответил адвокату: — Никто никого не бил, у задержанного стандартная побочная реакция на ментальную магию. Этого бы не было, если бы он не пытался сопротивляться. Поскольку его взяли с поличным во время незаконного проникновения в жилище с применением насилия, мы имеем полное право применить легиллименцию на допросе. Приказ Министра Магии, если вы запамятовали.

      — Я требую, чтобы мне дали время на разговор с моим подзащитным, — заявил адвокат. Всё же уцепился за выпад мракоборца. _Ну и василиск с тобой_ , раздраженно подумал Фабиан. — Без свидетелей.

      — Говорите, — невозмутимо ответил Альфред. — Пруэтт, Филипс, за мной. 

      Фабиан нехотя встал и поплелся следом, горя желанием напоследок отвесить съежившемуся на стуле мерзавцу пинка.  
  

    — Можешь идти, — сказал ему Лонгботтом, когда за ними закрылась дверь. Филипс на ходу дописывала протокол.

      — Но, дядя Фред… — начал было Фабиан. Тот ответил раздраженным взглядом, неуловимо напомнив Фрэнка. Или, вернее сказать, это Фрэнк напоминал отца, когда смотрел на Фабиана с точно таким же недовольным видом.

      — Мальчик, ты на часы смотрел? Ты уже третий час колдуешь, у самого скоро кровь из ушей пойдет. Иди отдохни, продолжишь утром. Этот проклятый адвокат в любом случае выиграет для мерзавца несколько часов. Сейчас обязательно найдет какую-нибудь лазейку и заявит, что мы не имеем права продолжать допрос.

      Фабиану эта мысль совершенно не понравилась, но нельзя было отрицать, что Лонгботтом прав. Адвокаты постоянно портили им жизнь.

      — Но…

      — Фабиан, иди к ней, — снова перебил его Лонгботтом. Потом улыбнулся в ответ на удивленные, широко распахнутые синие глаза — "а откуда вы знаете?" — и добавил: — И моему раздолбаю скажи, чтобы брал Алису и шел домой, пока у него передозировка зельем Бодрости не случилась. А то мы, знаешь ли, еще внуков хотим и желательно здоровых.

      — Да ладно вам… — начал Фабиан и опять не договорил.

      — Не рассказывай мне сказки, умник. А то я не знаю, какие у мракоборцев дети рождаются. Сначала вы годами глотаете ускорители реакции и прочую дрянь, а потом удивляетесь, почему у ваших детей то проблемы со слухом или зрением, то координация движений нарушена, то вообще никаких магических способностей. Сквибы через одного.

      Фабиан только пожал плечами и снова взъерошил волосы. Он об этом вообще не задумывался. Хватало старшей сестры с выводком племянников, настолько шумных и шкодливых, что пять минут в их компании разом отбивали всё желание заводить собственных детей.

      — Так, ты еще здесь? — спросил Лонгботтом. Пруэтт прыснул и поспешно ретировался в сторону ближайшей лестницы.

      — Уже ухожу.

      В пустых темных коридорах Министерства Магии стояла гулкая, пугающая тишина. На изолированном десятом уровне, куда допускались только сотрудники Департамента Магического Правопорядка и адвокатуры — сюда даже лифт не спускался, шахта заканчивалась на девятом уровне, и дальше приходилось идти пешком, — тишина была привычной, но стоило миновать усиленную заклинаниями железную дверь и подняться на один пролет, как немедленно становилось не по себе. В рабочие часы здесь кипела жизнь, по коридорам сновали стажерки в форменных мантиях различных Департаментов — а некоторые и вовсе не в мантиях, а в коротких, не по погоде, юбчонках, — носились, задевая головы, сложенные самолетиками бледно-фиолетовые записки и серебристые Патронусы. Но после десяти вечера Министерство будто вымирало, магические лампы в коридорах и кабинетах гасли, оставляя освещение только в Атриуме и никогда не спящем втором уровне, и каждый звук гулко отражался от высоких стен, слышимый задолго до того, как его источник приближался к повороту. Поэтому доносящиеся из штаб-квартиры мракоборцев пронзительные женские крики Фабиан услышал еще на лестнице.

      — Я готовилась к этому вечеру месяц! — вопила неизвестная девица. — Я заказала у Фортескью самый дорогой торт, который только был! Да мне платье шили на заказ! И ради чего?! Ради того, чтобы этот торт оказался на моем платье?!

      — Глэдис, дорогая, ну зачем же так нервничать? — пытался успокоить ее мужской голос. — Ничего страшного не случилось, это всего лишь ужин по случаю помолвки.

      — О, так значит, мне стоит начинать нервничать, когда нам сорвут свадьбу?! Так ты считаешь?! Спасибо, дорогой, ты меня утешил! И что бы я делала без твоей поддержки?!

       Фабиан открыл массивную двустворчатую дверь из белого дуба и вошел в главный зал Департамента, служивший и рабочим местом мелких, незначительных отделов, и приемной Аврората, из которой вели усиленные защитными чарами двери в кабинеты и подсобные помещения вроде комнаты отдыха и по совместительству курилки. В зале было людно. Не меньше двадцати человек, как навскидку прикинул Фабиан, 

      — Дорогая, ну зачем так нервничать? — незадачливый, по-видимому, жених начинал повторяться. Его невеста, совершенно не подходящая ему девица с уложенными в высокую прическу блестящими темно-рыжими волосами, злобно топнула ножкой в лакированной туфельке и ответила:

      — Затем, что вместо того, чтобы праздновать, мы всей семьей сидим в Аврорате в компании какого-то татуированного… 

      Фрэнк поднял голову от лежащей на столе стопки пергаментов. Девица наткнулась на спокойный взгляд льдисто-зеленых глаз, поперхнулась уже готовым сорваться с губ обидным словом и умолкла. Лонгботтом кивнул и снова опустил голову, продолжив заполнять бумаги каллиграфическим почерком, в свое время выводившим из себя половину хогварстких студентов, которые писали не так идеально и вынуждали преподавателей тратить кучу времени на проверку домашних работ. За что постоянно получали от недовольных учителей шпильку в адрес своих почеркушек и фразу в стиле «А вот у Фрэнсиса Лонгботтома...». Очень удобно списывать, обычно добавлял про себя Фабиан.

      — Ты совершенно права, дорогая, — шепотом согласилась с девицей какая-то тетка среднего возраста. Лонгботтом закатал рукава свитера, когда сел записывать показания, и теперь тетка во все глаза таращилась на татуировки на его предплечьях. Левое обвивала длинноперыми крыльями серебристо-коричневая птица со стилизованной под ацтекские рисунки головой, а правое — темно-синяя защитная вязь. — Ну и молодежь пошла.  
 

    — Ну что вы, тетушка, — заулыбалась еще одна участница неудавшегося вечера, длинноногая брюнетка в коротком переливающемся платье. — Вы просто ничего не понимаете в современных модных течениях. Это очень красиво.   
 

     Лонгботтом ее проигнорировал, продолжив что-то писать. Брюнетку отсутствие реакции ничуть не смутило.

      — А вы не могли бы потом проводить меня до дому, майор? А то снаружи так темно и страшно. 

      Фрэнк молча, по-прежнему не отрывая взгляда от пергамента, поднял левую руку с пером и показал девице тонкое золотое кольцо на безымянном пальце. Брюнетка обиженно надула пухлые губы.

      — Зря, — в шутку сказал Фабиан едва слышным шепотом, подходя и заглядывая ему через плечо в документацию. — Ты видел ее ноги?

      — Доркас в курилке, — ответил Фрэнк, продолжая писать.

      — А что она там делает? — удивился Пруэтт. 

      — Сидит, я полагаю. Потому что это единственное место, где сейчас никого нет и никто не вопит, что она испортила помолвку.

      — Чего?! — переспросил Фабиан. Слишком громко, потому что многочисленная родня немедленно уставилась на него перепуганными глазами, пытаясь понять, о чем он говорит и касается ли это их.

      — Того, — ответил Лонгботтом. — Так что иди к ней.

      — Вы с отцом сговорились, что ли?

      — Да, нас всех очень волнует твоя личная жизнь. Потому что без нашей помощи ты стопроцентно налажаешь. Это тебе не случайная девица в баре, — невозмутимо отозвался Фрэнк и наконец поднял на него глаза. — Ты всё еще здесь?

      — Вам никто не говорил, что вы очень похожи? — пошутил Фабиан.

      — Ты сегодня не в форме, — ответил Лонгботтом. — Расколол?

      — Нет. Пришел адвокат, и дядя Фред меня выгнал. Кстати, он просил передать, чтобы ты домой шел.

      — Угу, — отмахнулся Фрэнк, снова начав писать. — Только здесь закончу. Ты воспоминания у всех собрал?

      — Да, еще до того, как вниз пошел.

      — Тогда, может, нам объяснят, почему нас до сих пор не отпустили? — спросила невеста.

      — Потому что я так сказал, — огрызнулся Лонгботтом. Многочисленные родственники майора Медоуз уже успели довести его до белого каления. — Вот когда всё подпишете, тогда и пойдете.

      — Тебе помочь? — спросил Фабиан.

      — Нет. Поэтому иди в курилку, там от тебя сейчас больше толку будет.

      — Если меня вообще туда пустят, — пробормотал Пруэтт себе под нос. С Медоуз станется захлопнуть дверь у него перед носом. 

      Пустили. Вернее, просто не возражали, когда он постучал и, заглянув внутрь, спросил:

      — Можно?

      — Как хочешь, — ответила Доркас, сидя на диване и глядя перед собой. Распущенные медные волосы закрывали лицо, и комната насквозь пропиталась неприятным чувством подавленности. Обычно Медоуз закрывалась от него, не желая, чтобы наглый рыжий легиллимент знал, что она чувствует, но сейчас у нее не было на это сил.

      — Принести тебе чего-нибудь? — спросил Фабиан, заходя внутрь и прикрывая за собой дверь.

      — Нет.

      — Может, кофе или…? 

      Медоуз подняла на него нефритово-зеленые глаза с длинными рыжими ресницами и чуть размазавшей в уголках подводкой. Нижняя губа у нее была разбита, а скулу украшал синяк.

      — Пруэтт, чего тебе надо?

      — Сейчас или вообще? — уточнил Фабиан. Доркас покачала головой и отвернулась. — Ладно, — пробормотал Пруэтт себе под нос. — Я действительно не в форме. Попробуем без шуток. Слушай, Дор…

      Та его проигнорировала. Но когда Фабиан сел рядом и осторожно дотронулся, Медоуз немедленно попыталась стряхнуть его руку, недовольно передернув плечами. Наивная.

      — Пруэтт, пусти меня сейчас же!

      — Нет, — невозмутимо ответил Фабиан, пока она пыталась выпутаться из его рук. — Я тебя никуда не пущу и сам никуда не уйду. И если ты злишься на меня из-за того, что я не пришел раньше, то ты, конечно же, права. 

      — Я не злюсь, — буркнула Доркас, бросив бессмысленные попытки освободиться. Потом помедлила, но всё же положила голову ему на плечо. — От тебя захочешь — не отделаешься.   
      — Не отделаешься, — согласился Фабиан и поймал ее ладонь в тонкой кожаной перчатке, переплетая пальцы. — Потому что ты этого не хочешь.

      — Заткнись, — огрызнулась Медоуз, но отталкивать его не стала.

      — Да брось, Дор, я же легиллимент. Я всегда знаю, когда мне лгут. Хочешь поговорить?  
  

    Доркас не ответила. Фабиан высвободил одну руку и начал осторожно гладить ее по волосам. Убрал за ухо мягкую вьющуюся прядку, а потом наклонил голову и крепко поцеловал в макушку. Медоуз вздрогнула и сжала его ладонь. Фабиан на мгновение наморщил нос: стальные кольца неприятно врезались в кожу.

      — Только не вздумай меня жалеть, — глухо сказала Доркас. Но отчетливо ощущавшееся чувство подавленности исчезло. — Мне не нужна жилетка, чтобы поплакать. Не в первый раз получаю. И ты прекрасно это знаешь.

      — Да мне всё равно, в первый или в сто первый, — ответил Фабиан и тут же понял, что ляпнул не то. — То есть… 

      — Я поняла, — перебила его Медоуз. Потом подняла голову и криво усмехнулась. — Хотя странно, что при таком успехе у женщин ты совершенно не умеешь выражать свои мысли.

      — Да я обычно ничего, кроме «Привет», и не говорю, — пожал плечами Фабиан.

      — Врешь, — безаппеляционно заявила Доркас.

      — Утрирую, — сказал Пруэтт, осторожно взял ее за подбородок и вытащил волшебную палочку, двумя короткими, отрывистыми взмахами залечив синяк на скуле и разбитую нижнюю губу. — Вот так-то лучше.

      Доркас внимательно смотрела ему в глаза. Потом сказала, уже почти сдавшись:

      — Я старше тебя. И по возрасту, и по званию.

      — У тебя закончились аргументы? — прямо спросил Фабиан. Медоуз молчала почти минуту, прежде чем наконец ответила:

      — Да.

      И опустила медно-рыжие ресницы.

      Фабиан на мгновение даже растерялся. И в полной мере осознал смысл выражения «сердце замерло в груди». Она… всерьёз? Собственная магия твердила, что да, но…

      — Ты же легиллимент, Пруэтт, — сказала Доркас, не открывая глаз. — Ты всегда знаешь, когда тебе лгут. 

       _Дурак я, а не легиллимент_ , подумал Фабиан и взял ее лицо в ладони, осторожно целуя в губы. Доркас вздохнула, обвила его руками, прижимаясь вплотную, и ответила с таким жаром, что он забыл, кто кого целует. От захлестнувшей его чужой нежности кружилась голова.

      — Ого, — выдохнул Фабиан, когда она отстранилась. И снова притянул к себе, целуя в нос и щеки. Медоуз рассмеялась и вывернулась из его рук, забавно наморщив нос. 

      — Даже не думай, — сказала она, посмеиваясь, — об этом.

      — За кого ты меня принимаешь? — обиделся Пруэтт. Да нужно быть последним мерзавцем, чтобы пользоваться женской уязвимостью. Особенно сейчас. — И в мыслях не было.

      — Вот пусть и не будет, — сказала Доркас и снова положила голову ему на плечо. — Я просто устала, — добавила она, словно хотела объяснить, с чего вдруг перестала гнать его от себя. Только вот легиллимента таким ответом было не обмануть. — А с тобой… тепло. Не уходи, пожалуйста.

      Фабиан гладил ее по волосам, пока она не заснула. А потом, видимо, и сам задремал, откинувшись на спинку дивана, потому что очнулся от того, что кто-то настойчиво тормошит его за плечо.

      — Какого…? — сонно спросил Пруэтт, щурясь от бьющего в глаза света. Раньше здесь определенно было темнее.

      — Проснись сейчас же! — ответил Фрэнк. Лонгботтом был гладко выбрит и в синей рубашке вместо свитера, а значит, действительно прошло несколько часов. И выражение его лица не сулило ничего хорошего. — У нас два трупа на десятом уровне.


	3. Фрэнк

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> После Нормандского Завоевания граница с Шотландией проходила по реке Твид, а в Дареме была построена новая линия обороны. 
> 
> Виггенвельд, или Рябиновый Отвар — зелье, залечивающее раны и пробуждающее от Напитка Живой Смерти.

 

 

 

 

        _Графс­тво Да­рем, вер­ховья ре­ки Тис, 25 но­яб­ря, 03:34._

 

      Бу­диль­ник над­ры­вал­ся уже нес­коль­ко ми­нут, тон­ко и прон­зи­тель­но, слов­но над ухом во­пила бан­ши с очень пис­кля­вым го­лосом. И при по­пыт­ке вык­лю­чить эту бан­ши на ощупь она с лег­костью увер­ну­лась от ру­ки, шлеп­ну­лась с тум­бочки на пол и про­вор­но за­семе­нила ку­да-то за кро­вать на двух ко­ротень­ких то­нень­ких нож­ках. Не пе­рес­та­вая при этом зве­неть. Зар-р-ра­за.

      — Да вык­лю­чи ты его уже, — сон­но про­бор­мо­тала Али­са, свер­нувша­яся клуб­ком, как ко­тенок, и прис­тро­ив­шая го­лову на его ру­ке. В тем­но­те смут­но бе­лели ее ко­рот­кие во­лосы и об­на­жен­ная спи­на. 

      — Я пы­та­юсь.

      Для это­го приш­лось под­нять го­лову с по­душ­ки, при­щурить­ся в на­деж­де раз­гля­деть впоть­мах зве­нящее чу­дови­ще, по­том бро­сить это бес­по­лез­ное за­нятие и бить на звук. По­тому что бу­диль­ник имел при­выч­ку за­бивать­ся в са­мый тем­ный угол, в ко­тором и днем-то ни зги не вид­но, и над­ры­вать­ся от­ту­да во всю мощь, счи­тая се­бя не­дося­га­емым. Из-за че­го каж­дый раз очень смеш­но дры­гал ко­рот­ки­ми нож­ка­ми и за­вали­вал­ся ци­фер­бла­том вверх, по­лучив зак­ли­нани­ем точ­но в центр.  

      — Звяк, — оби­дел­ся бу­диль­ник — для вас же ста­ра­юсь! — и за­тих. Фрэнк не гля­дя бро­сил вол­шебную па­лоч­ку об­ратно на тум­бочку и сно­ва от­ки­нул­ся на по­душ­ку. 

      — Опоз­да­ешь, — про­бор­мо­тала Али­са, пе­рево­рачи­ва­ясь на дру­гой бок, ли­цом к не­му. Но глаз так и не от­кры­ла, ут­кну­лась но­сом в по­душ­ку и без­мя­теж­но за­сопе­ла, да­вая по­нять, что уж кто-кто, а она в бли­жай­шие два ча­са с мес­та не сдви­нет­ся. 

      — Лон­гбот­том ни­ког­да не опаз­ды­ва­ет, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, но всё-та­ки от­ки­нул оде­яло и сел на пос­те­ли, рас­че­сывая паль­ца­ми спу­тан­ные во­лосы. — Как и не при­ходит слиш­ком ра­но. Он по­яв­ля­ет­ся имен­но тог­да, ког­да нуж­но.

      — Угу, — сон­но отоз­ва­лась же­на и, не гля­дя, по­тяну­ла на се­бя вто­рую по­лови­ну оде­яла. Те­бе, мол, оно всё рав­но уже ни к че­му.

      — Во­об­ще-то я еще здесь, — ска­зал Фрэнк, но боль­ше для очис­тки со­вес­ти. Чтоб не от­да­вать оде­яло сов­сем уж без боя.

      — Угу, — пов­то­рила Али­са и за­вер­ну­лась с го­ловой, став по­хожей на гу­сени­цу в ко­коне. На очень ма­лень­кую гу­сени­цу в очень боль­шом ко­коне, из глу­бин ко­торо­го глу­хо до­нес­лось: — Но ес­ли че­рез пол­ча­са те­бя не бу­дет в Ми­нис­терс­тве, то Скрим­джер ус­тро­ит те­бе раз­нос.

      — Ус­тро­ит, — мрач­но сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк и пос­мотрел в ок­но. В ок­не бы­ло тем­но и толь­ко смут­но вид­не­лись очер­та­ния по­сереб­ренных ине­ем яб­ло­невых ве­ток поч­ти у са­мого стек­ла. Да про­пади она про­падом, та­кая ра­бота, по­думал Лон­гбот­том, по­том всё же за­жег све­тиль­ник на тум­бочке и не­хотя спус­тил но­ги на пу­шис­тый ко­вер, од­новре­мен­но с этим пы­та­ясь раз­мять за­тек­шую шею.

      — Да­вай, — вя­ло под­бодрил его ле­жащий за спи­ной ко­кон, — еще нем­но­го, и ты смо­жешь от­сю­да встать.

      — Нет, она еще и из­де­ва­ет­ся! — рас­сме­ял­ся Фрэнк. Ми­мо про­семе­нил, нег­ромко поз­вя­кивая, бу­диль­ник. По­топ­тался у кро­вати и звяк­нул чуть гром­че. Под­са­ди, мол.

      — Я, — зев­ну­ла Али­са где-то в недрах оде­яла, — твоя же­на. 

      — Хо­чешь ска­зать, что это твоя пря­мая обя­зан­ность? — по­шутил Фрэнк, под­ни­мая бу­диль­ник и ста­вя его об­ратно на тум­бочку. Тот звяк­нул еще раз, в бла­годар­ность, и зак­ру­тил од­ной из стре­лок, ус­та­нав­ли­вая ее на пол­шесто­го. В то вре­мя как дру­гая пе­рес­ко­чила с трид­ца­ти че­тырех ми­нут на трид­цать пять. Нет, ес­ли он сей­час же не вста­нет, то на­гоняя от Скрим­дже­ра ему точ­но не ми­новать. И по­везет еще, ес­ли толь­ко от Скрим­дже­ра.

      — Что-то в этом ду­хе, — сог­ла­силась Али­са. — Так что вста­вай.

      — Встаю, — не­хотя от­ве­тил Фрэнк и под­нялся. Хо­тя мож­но бы­ло бы по­лежать еще па­ру ми­нут, ес­ли, нап­ри­мер, не брить­ся и… Ой, нет, брить­ся нуж­но и не­мед­ленно, по­нял он, доб­равшись до ван­ной и уви­дев свое от­ра­жение в зер­ка­ле. И душ по­холод­нее, ина­че он поп­росту зас­нет по до­роге в Ми­нис­терс­тво.

      — Фрэн­ки-и-и! — до­нес­лось из спаль­ни че­рез нес­коль­ко ми­нут, по­ка он пы­тал­ся прос­нуть­ся под стру­ей поч­ти ле­дяной во­ды. — Без двад­ца­ти!

      — Да вы­хожу уже!

      Ко­кон из оде­яла за это вре­мя ус­пел по­менять свое мес­то­поло­жение и те­перь ле­жал по­перек кро­вати. Бла­го ши­рина поз­во­ляла.  

      — Алис, — поз­вал Фрэнк, под­хо­дя и вы­тирая по­лотен­цем шею. Из ко­кона вы­суну­лось зас­панное ли­чико в об­рамле­нии ко­рот­ких спу­тан­ных во­лос и спро­сило:

      — Что? 

      — Доб­рое ут­ро! — ехид­но гар­кнул Фрэнк и трях­нул на нее мок­ры­ми во­лоса­ми. Али­са взвиз­гну­ла и спря­талась об­ратно. Пос­ле че­го по­обе­щала из-под оде­яла мрач­ным го­лосом:

      — Я те­бе это при­пом­ню.

      — При­пом­нишь, при­пом­нишь, — про­дол­жил ехид­ни­чать Лон­гбот­том, бро­сая по­лотен­це на кро­вать и вы­ужи­вая из-под нее ра­бочие брю­ки. По­том от­крыл шкаф и спро­сил: — А ты сви­тер мой не ви­дела?

      — Ка­кой?

      — Се­рый.

      — Его в трех мес­тах прож­гло, я вы­кину­ла. За­был что ли, как не­делю в ожо­гах хо­дил? 

      Да уж, Кон­фрин­го — та еще мер­зость. По­вез­ло еще, что не в го­лову, в луч­шем слу­чае сож­гло бы всё ли­цо. А в худ­шем приш­лось бы хо­ронить его в зак­ры­том гро­бу.

       _Лад­но, Са­лазар с ним, со сви­тером_ , ре­шил Фрэнк и вы­тащил из шка­фа пер­вую по­пав­шу­юся ру­баш­ку. Ду­мать в та­кую рань о со­чета­нии цве­тов он был не в сос­то­янии. 

      — Алис.

      — Нет, — до­нес­лось из глу­бин оде­яла. — Я вто­рой раз на это не куп­люсь.

      — Нет, я хо­тел те­бе ска­зать, что я по­шел, — хмык­нул Фрэнк, зас­те­гивая на за­пястье хо­лод­ный ме­тал­ли­чес­кий брас­лет на­руч­ных ча­сов. По­том взял с тум­бочки се­реб­ря­ный пер­стень и при­выч­но на­дел на сред­ний па­лец пра­вой ру­ки. Круп­ный си­ний ка­мень в коль­це тус­кло блес­нул в све­те лам­пы, слов­но под­мигнув хо­зя­ину.

      Оде­яло мед­ленно за­шур­ша­ло, и из не­го сно­ва, на этот раз с опас­кой, по­каза­лось сон­ное ли­чико.

      — Иди, — сог­ла­силась Али­са, нас­то­рожен­но щу­ря дым­ча­то-го­лубые гла­за и ожи­дая от му­жа очеред­но­го под­во­ха.

      Фрэнк рас­сме­ял­ся и нак­ло­нил­ся, что­бы ко­рот­ко чмок­нуть ее в гу­бы.

      — Ос­то­рож­нее там, — до­бави­ла Али­са, преж­де чем вновь за­вер­нуть­ся с го­ловой.

      — Хо­рошо, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, зас­тегнул на­бед­ренную ко­буру с па­лоч­кой и вы­шел из ком­на­ты, прик­рыв за со­бой дверь.

      В длин­ном ко­ридо­ре ца­рила кро­меш­ная тем­но­та, раз­го­ня­емая толь­ко ед­ва уло­вимым све­чени­ем, ис­хо­дящим от раз­ве­шен­ных по сте­нам кап­ле­вид­ных и тре­уголь­ных щи­тов. Их вла­дель­цы дав­но уже ле­жали в ка­мен­ных скле­пах с ме­чом на гру­ди и сло­ман­ной вол­шебной па­лоч­кой в из­го­ловье, ос­та­вив пос­ле се­бя толь­ко имя в ле­топи­си да па­ру строк о де­яни­ях дав­но ушед­ших ве­ков. Поч­ти по­забы­тые ми­ром, как и те бит­вы, в ко­торых они ког­да-то сра­жались не толь­ко кол­довс­твом, но и сталью, не раз бы­вав­шей смер­то­нос­ней зак­ли­наний. Те­перь ник­то уже не ко­вал клин­ки, от­ра­жа­ющие ча­ры, и не за­гова­ривал коль­чу­ги от ар­ба­лет­ных стрел, но щи­ты по-преж­не­му ви­сели на оби­тых де­ревян­ны­ми па­неля­ми сте­нах, и в тем­но­те тус­кло блес­те­ла пов­то­ря­юща­яся раз за ра­зом фра­за, выж­женная зак­ли­нани­ем на от­по­лиро­ван­ной по­вер­хнос­ти щи­та. Avec le feu et l’epee. Ог­нем и ме­чом. 

      А в хол­ле над лес­тни­цей ви­села ог­ромная кар­ти­на, изоб­ра­жав­шая в пол­ный рост вы­соко­го муж­чи­ну в коль­чу­ге и жен­щи­ну в тем­ном платье с длин­ным по­ясом из круп­ных брон­зо­вых ко­лец. Ле­вая ру­ка жен­щи­ны бы­ла за­тяну­та в тон­кую пер­чатку до лок­тя, а вь­ющи­еся коль­ца­ми во­лосы раз­ду­вало вет­ром, бро­сая свет­ло-ры­жие пря­ди на ши­рокое пле­чо муж­чи­ны и спле­тая их с его длин­ны­ми тем­но-каш­та­новы­ми во­лоса­ми. За спи­ной у них пы­лало за­рево по­жара, свер­ка­ли вспыш­ки зак­ли­наний, но­сились по­теряв­шие всад­ни­ков ло­шади и сра­жались на ме­чах и то­порах муж­чи­ны в ко­жаных кур­тках с на­шиты­ми на них ме­тал­ли­чес­ки­ми плас­ти­нами. Фрэнк поч­ти­тель­но скло­нил го­лову, про­ходя ми­мо пор­тре­та. Аже­нор де Лон­ли́ от­ве­тил лишь ко­рот­ким кив­ком, а вот на тон­ких гу­бах Мар­ге­ри́т де Сен-Бриё на мгно­вение по­яви­лась улыб­ка, и она ве­село под­мигну­ла спус­ка­юще­муся по лес­тни­це по­том­ку. 

      Ког­да-то они оба бы­ли со­рат­ни­ками Виль­гель­ма За­во­ева­теля, вось­мой сын обыч­но­го фран­цуз­ско­го ры­царя и внеб­рачная дочь бре­тон­ско­го гер­цо­га от при­воро­жив­шей его кол­дуньи, оди­нако­во ни­щие и не име­ющие за ду­шой ни­чего, кро­ме ма­гии и клин­ка. Зем­ли для се­бя и сво­ей гор­дой воз­люблен­ной Аже­нор до­бывал ме­чом и кол­дов­ским ог­нем, сра­жа­ясь пле­чом к пле­чу с дру­гим ма­гом из ар­мии Виль­гель­ма – Ар­ма­ном Мал­фо­ем. Но­вый ко­роль не за­был о наг­ра­де — или же поп­росту опа­сал­ся ссо­рить­ся со сво­ими кол­ду­нами, — как не за­был и о собс­твен­ной вы­годе. Ина­че не был бы ко­ролем. Аже­нор был от­прав­лен в Да­рем, стро­ить и вла­деть од­ним из зам­ков в но­вой ли­нии обо­роны с Шот­ланди­ей, а за­од­но не ин­три­говать при ко­ролев­ском дво­ре. С тех пор прош­ло поч­ти де­вять­сот лет, по­том­ки фран­цуз­ско­го за­во­ева­теля не раз пе­рес­тра­ива­ли по­местье и внут­ри и сна­ружи, но да­же они по­рой чувс­тво­вали се­бя не­уют­но, про­ходя ночью по длин­ным ко­ридо­рам. Сколь­ко бы по­коле­ний не жи­ло в этом до­ме, хо­зя­ином в нем ос­та­вал­ся Аже­нор.

      Сна­ружи бы­ло тем­но и вет­ре­но. Нег­ромко пос­кри­пыва­ли в ноч­ной ти­шине го­лые, по­сереб­ренные ине­ем вет­ви де­ревь­ев, и шу­мела где-то нев­да­леке ре­ка, из­верга­ясь бур­ным по­током со скло­нов хол­мов. Фрэнк зас­тегнул кур­тку и рас­ку­рил си­гаре­ту, прик­ры­вая ее ру­кой, что­бы ого­нек за­жигал­ки не за­дуло по­рывом вет­ра. В пач­ке ос­та­лось все­го две. 

      Лу­на уже заш­ла, и пет­ля­ющую меж­ду де­ревь­ями до­рож­ку ос­ве­щали толь­ко по­луп­розрач­ные, боль­ше на­поми­на­ющие се­реб­ристый дым, щу­паль­ца мер­ца­юще­го ту­мана, клу­бяще­гося вок­руг мэ­нора. В нес­коль­ких яр­дах впе­реди вид­не­лись ос­татки ста­рой ка­мен­ной клад­ки. Преж­де там про­ходи­ла од­на из кре­пос­тных стен, опо­ясы­ва­ющая вер­ши­ну хол­ма, но со вре­менем она об­ветша­ла за не­надоб­ностью и бы­ла в ка­кой-то мо­мент поп­росту ра­зоб­ра­на од­ним из преж­них хо­зя­ев, ос­та­вив­шим лишь нес­коль­ко по­рос­ших мхом и вь­юн­ком кам­ней. Ко­торые каж­дый раз вы­зыва­ли у Фрэн­ка не­воль­ную улыб­ку, на­поми­ная, как сем­надцать лет на­зад с этих кам­ней лас­точкой сле­тел Фа­би­ан. 

      — Ви­дал?! — спро­сило у не­го тог­да ры­жее чу­дови­ще, про­пахав но­сом зем­лю и нап­рочь пе­репач­кав свою оту­тюжен­ную бе­лую ру­башеч­ку. И не­ожи­дан­но для са­мого се­бя вып­лю­нуло два пе­ред­них зу­ба. — Ой. 

      К счастью для не­го, зу­бы бы­ли мо­лоч­ные — да и сам Пру­этт этим гор­дился и счи­тал не «тра­геди­ей», как вы­рази­лась тог­да его баб­ка, а бо­евой ра­ной, — но ше­пеля­вил он пос­ле это­го очень за­бав­но. 

      У под­но­жия хол­ма ту­ман за­гус­тел, те­ряя проз­рачность и под­ни­ма­ясь вы­ше от зем­ли, а у са­мой ог­ра­ды и вов­се прев­ра­тил­ся в сплош­ную мо­лоч­но-бе­лую сте­ну, ед­ва за­мет­но ко­лышу­щу­юся от по­рывов вет­ра и об­ви­ва­ющую щу­паль­ца­ми ме­тал­ли­чес­кие зуб­цы на вы­соких во­ротах. Те без­звуч­но при­от­кры­лись, сто­ило толь­ко под­нять ру­ку с се­реб­ря­ным перс­тнем, и не­мед­ленно зах­лопну­лись за спи­ной. С этой сто­роны во­рот ту­ман ста­новил­ся со­вер­шенно неп­ро­ница­емым, не поз­во­ляя раз­гля­деть да­же очер­та­ния ос­тавше­гося по­зади по­лого­го хол­ма с воз­вы­ша­ющим­ся на нем мэ­нором. Толь­ко по­лураз­ру­шен­ная баш­ня дон­жо­на выс­ту­пала из се­реб­ристо­го све­чения, прит­во­ря­ясь раз­ва­лина­ми ка­кого-то ста­рого и дав­но уже ни­кому не нуж­но­го зам­ка. Её не раз пы­тались вос­ста­новить, пос­леднюю по­пыт­ку пред­при­нял Ар­фанг Лон­гбот­том не­задол­го до на­чала вой­ны с Грин­де­валь­дом, но ни­какая ма­гия бы­ла не в си­лах удер­жать осы­па­ющи­еся сте­ны. Пос­ле то­го, как двес­ти лет на­зад, по­вину­ясь во­ле раз­гне­ван­но­го хо­зя­ина, в дон­жон уда­рил мол­ния, об­ру­шив кры­шу, все по­пыт­ки пе­рес­тро­ить его за­кан­чи­вались тем, что вер­хние эта­жи скла­дыва­лись, слов­но кар­точный до­мик, уже на сле­ду­ющий день пос­ле окон­ча­ния стро­итель­ных ра­бот. Слов­но са­ма баш­ня не же­лала, что­бы ее воз­во­дили за­ново. Фрэнк пос­мотрел на нее еще раз и транс­грес­си­ровал с нег­ромким хлоп­ком.

      В Лон­до­не шел дождь. Круп­ные хо­лод­ные кап­ли гром­ко ба­раба­нили по стек­лам и кры­шам при­пар­ко­ван­ных в тем­ном пе­ре­ул­ке маг­гловских ма­шин, а пе­ред ма­лень­кой, ед­ва за­мет­ной на фо­не гряз­ной сте­ны дверью на­тек­ла ог­ромная лу­жа. Лон­гбот­том ре­шил не рис­ко­вать, вы­яс­няя, ка­кой она глу­бины, и поп­росту пе­реп­рыгнул на сим­во­личес­кое кры­леч­ко пе­ред дверью. Та от­кры­лась с нег­ромким скри­пом и зво­ном ко­локоль­чи­ка.

      — При­вет, Нэн­си.

      — При­вет. Всё пры­га­ешь? — ве­село спро­сила про­дав­щи­ца за при­лав­ком, наб­лю­дав­шая за про­ис­хо­дящим сна­ружи че­рез за­мас­ки­рован­ное под сте­ну ог­ромное ок­но. 

      — Да, вплавь она мел­ко­вата бу­дет, — сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк, и де­вуш­ка рас­сме­ялась. — С мен­то­лом есть что-ни­будь?

      — Оби­жа­ешь, — сно­ва хи­хик­ну­ла Нэн­си и по­лез­ла ку­да-то под при­лавок. — Спе­ци­аль­но для те­бя при­берег­ла. Це­лый блок!

      Лон­гбот­том ог­ля­дел­ся, боль­ше по при­выч­ке, чем дей­стви­тель­но ожи­дая уви­деть здесь что-то но­вое, за­метил длин­ную тре­щину, про­тянув­шу­юся че­рез всё ок­но, и спро­сил:

      — А со стек­лом у вас что?

      — Да шпа­на ка­кая-то вче­ра ночью ба­лова­лась, — бур­кну­ла про­дав­щи­ца, вы­бира­ясь из-под при­лав­ка. — Еще и всю дверь га­дос­тя­ми про маг­глов ис­пи­сали, сам зна­ешь, чем мы тут тор­гу­ем. Джек по­том за­мучил­ся сво­дить их ка­раку­ли, — вздох­ну­ла де­вуш­ка. — Хо­рошо еще, что я дверь заб­ло­киро­вать ус­пе­ла. И что ок­но вы­дер­жа­ло. А то они ми­нут пять зак­ли­нани­ями бро­сались, я уж ду­мала че­рез чер­ный ход убе­гать.

      — А вы в Де­пар­та­мент об­ра­щались? — спро­сил Фрэнк, от­счи­тывая се­реб­ря­ные сик­ли.

      —А тол­ку-то? — от­махну­лась Нэн­си. — У вас же веч­но дел нев­про­ворот, за­яв­ле­ние при­няли и ска­зали, что по­том раз­бе­рут­ся. Че­го я не дож­дусь, по­тому что ник­то не пос­тра­дал, а из-за па­ры кри­ков и од­но­го стек­ла ник­то вре­мя тра­тить не бу­дет. А нам те­перь еще в ох­ранную фир­му об­ра­щать­ся, — по­жало­валась она, кив­нув в сто­роны тре­щины на ок­не.

      — Хо­чешь, мы по­том пос­мотрим?

      — А сколь­ко бе­рете? — спро­сила де­вуш­ка.

      — Иди ты, — ос­корбил­ся Фрэнк, и она сно­ва рас­сме­ялась. — Нис­коль­ко не бе­рем, у нас для сво­их стоп­ро­цен­тные скид­ки на ус­та­нов­ку за­щит­ных зак­ли­наний. Но ес­ли у те­бя прин­ци­пы, то мо­жешь от­ку­пить­ся бан­кой ко­фе и бло­ком си­гарет.

      — До­гово­рились, — улыб­ну­лась Нэн­си. — Мо­жет, по­есть еще что-ни­будь возь­мешь? А то у ме­ня уже та­кое чувс­тво, буд­то вы толь­ко си­гаре­тами с ко­фе и пи­та­етесь.

      — Нет, спа­сибо, — от­махнул­ся Лон­гбот­том. — Ты смот­ри, по­ак­ку­рат­ней тут.

      — Кто б го­ворил, — до­нес­лось ему уже в спи­ну.

      Слу­жеб­ный вход в Ми­нис­терс­тво Ма­гии на­ходил­ся не­дале­ко от ма­газин­чи­ка, в кон­це уз­ко­го тем­но­го пе­ре­ул­ка. Фо­нари в пе­ре­ул­ке го­рели че­рез один, в мут­ных лу­жах пла­вал му­сор и ва­лялись ос­колки бу­тылок из-под пи­ва, а сам пе­ре­улок рез­ко по­вора­чивал в кон­це, упи­ра­ясь во внут­ренний двор заб­ро­шен­но­го офис­но­го зда­ния с оди­ноким, пос­то­ян­но пе­рего­ра­ющим фо­нарем. Тот вы­пол­нял ско­рее де­кора­тив­ную фун­кцию и ес­ли что и ос­ве­щал, так это сто­ящие воз­ле не­го му­сор­ные ба­ки и сва­лен­ный в ку­чу де­ревян­ный хлам. Соб­лю­дение сек­ретнос­ти, от­ве­чал От­дел Ма­гичес­ко­го Хо­зяй­ства каж­дый раз, ког­да пос­ту­пали жа­лобы на не­лицеп­ри­ят­ный внеш­ний вид пе­ре­ул­ка, по­это­му боль­шинс­тво сот­рудни­ков пред­по­чита­ло ка­мины, спе­ци­аль­но нас­тро­ен­ные пор­та­лы или, в край­нем слу­чае, вход для по­сети­телей, что­бы не пач­кать лиш­ний раз ще­голь­ские ман­тии или ла­киро­ван­ные ту­фель­ки. Мра­кобор­цы на та­кие ме­лочи не об­ра­щали вни­мания, а све­тить­ся в Ат­ри­уме не лю­били по тем же со­об­ра­жени­ям сек­ретнос­ти. Из Ат­ри­ума бы­ло ку­да про­ще прос­ле­дить, кто при­ходит и ухо­дит, по­это­му ав­ро­ры при­ходи­ли че­рез слу­жеб­ный вход, что­бы не об­легчать ра­боту шпи­онам По­жира­телей Смер­ти. Пря­тать­ся в этом пус­том пе­ре­ул­ке бы­ло нег­де, а чу­жерод­ные зак­ли­нания мас­ки­ров­ки за­сек­ли бы на вах­те, ед­ва шпи­он во­шел бы в пе­ре­улок.

      Об­шарпан­ная дверь из со­об­ра­жений бе­зопас­ности от­кры­валась толь­ко от при­кос­но­вения ми­нис­тер­ско­го же­тона. Учи­тывая, что днем че­рез вход для по­сети­телей в зда­ние все рав­но мог по­пасть кто угод­но, Фрэнк на­ходил кон­крет­но эти со­об­ра­жения бес­смыс­ленны­ми. Тем бо­лее, что вход для по­сети­телей и выг­ля­дел го­раз­до чи­ще, и при­водил сра­зу в Ат­ри­ум с его лиф­та­ми и ши­роки­ми лес­тни­цами, а не в по­лутем­ный уз­кий ко­ридор, ве­дущий к та­кой же уз­кой лес­тни­це. С этой сто­роны бы­ло слиш­ком лег­ко обо­ронять­ся, пос­та­вить од­но­го че­лове­ка и он смо­жет ча­сами удер­жи­вать прак­ти­чес­ки лю­бое ко­личес­тво на­падав­ших. Да­же ни­какой до­пол­ни­тель­ной за­щиты не пот­ре­бу­ет­ся, ши­рина ко­ридо­ра прос­то не поз­во­лит им ус­тро­ить мас­си­рован­ную ата­ку. По­это­му лю­бой, ко­му взду­ма­ет­ся брать Ми­нис­терс­тво штур­мом, зай­дет со сто­роны Ат­ри­ума. А с По­жира­телей еще и ста­нет­ся сде­лать это при све­те дня, по­это­му в слу­чае на­паде­ния им да­же не при­дет­ся ло­мать ноч­ную за­щиту на вхо­де.

      — Здрась­те, —  ска­зал, не под­ни­мая глаз от вче­раш­ней га­зеты, де­жур­ный, раз­ва­лив­ший­ся за пе­рего­родив­шим поч­ти по­лови­ну ко­ридо­ра сто­лом.

      — Доб­рое ут­ро, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, ма­шиналь­но раз­ду­мывая, как луч­ше раз­вернуть этот стол, что­бы сде­лать из не­го бар­ри­каду на пу­ти про­тив­ни­ка.

      — Ут­ро? — пе­рес­про­сил па­рень и не гля­дя по­дод­ви­нул к не­му вах­тенный жур­нал. Сто­ящие ря­дом ча­сы по­казы­вали без де­сяти че­тыре. — Ну, вам вид­нее, сэр.

      — Ка­кие но­вос­ти? — спро­сил Лон­гбот­том, рас­пи­сыва­ясь в жур­на­ле.

      — Тре­вор­роу сва­лил с пос­та, — от­ве­тил де­жур­ный, по-преж­не­му боль­ше за­нятый сво­ей га­зетой. — При­хожу пол­ча­са на­зад, а тут ни­кого. Опять не­бось к сво­ей дев­ке сбе­жал, пар­ши­вец. Дож­дется он, что вы­летит с ра­боты.

      Фрэнк толь­ко хмык­нул. На вхо­де в Ми­нис­терс­тво, с ка­кой сто­роны зда­ния не зай­ди, обыч­но де­жури­ли ста­жеры из Де­пар­та­мен­та Ма­гичес­ко­го Пра­вопо­ряд­ка, зе­леные маль­чиш­ки толь­ко со школь­ной скамьи, по­это­му ве­тер в их го­ловах ни­кого не удив­лял. Пред­по­лага­лось, что де­журс­тва сде­ла­ют их хо­тя бы бо­лее усид­чи­выми — а в иде­але еще и от­ветс­твен­ны­ми, — но в боль­шинс­тве сво­ем вче­раш­ние школь­ни­ки от­но­сились к по­доб­ной ра­боте не­серь­ез­но. Это же Ми­нис­терс­тво Ма­гии, тут за­щит­ная ма­гия на каж­дом кир­пи­че, что мо­жет слу­чить­ся?

      — Хо­роше­го дня, — по­желал де­жур­ный вдо­гон­ку Лон­гбот­то­му.

      — Те­бе то­же, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, ог­ля­нув­шись че­рез пле­чо. От­врат­ная у пар­ня ра­бота, ес­ли по­думать. В Ат­ри­уме хо­тя бы лю­ди пос­то­ян­но хо­дят и с по­сети­теля­ми при же­лании по­бол­тать мож­но, а с этой сто­роны, дай Мер­лин, че­ловек трид­цать за весь день прой­дет. Ску­ка смер­тная.

      На вто­ром уров­не ре­залась в ви­сели­цу ноч­ная сме­на. Тот факт, что это иг­ра ско­рее для дво­их, чем для се­мерых, их со­вер­шенно не сму­щал.

      — Там есть бук­ва «м»? — спро­сил один из ав­ро­ров, си­дев­ший бли­же всех к при­от­кры­тым две­рям, и не­мед­ленно раз­вернул­ся на сту­ле, ус­лы­шав звук приб­ли­жа­ющих­ся ша­гов. – Стой, кто идет?

      — Свои, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк. По­луноч­ни­ки в раз­но­бой поп­ри­ветс­тво­вали соб­ра­та по нес­частью.

      — Не­ту там бук­вы «м», — от­ве­тил дру­гой, до­рисо­вывая на пер­га­мен­те еще од­ну ли­нию. Ви­сели­ца бы­ла близ­ка к сво­ему за­вер­ше­нию.

      Единс­твен­ная жен­щи­на в груп­пе, блон­динка чуть стар­ше трид­ца­ти, валь­яж­но раз­ва­лив­ша­яся на сту­ле и за­кинув­шая но­ги в вы­соких бо­тин­ках на чей-то стол, вни­матель­но пос­мотре­ла на но­воп­ри­быв­ше­го и спро­сила:

      — А бук­ва «л»?

      — А че­го не бук­ва «ф»?  — хо­хот­нул тре­тий, по­няв ход ее мыс­лей.

      — «Ф» уже бы­ла, — от­ве­тила жен­щи­на, нак­ру­чивая на па­лец прядь длин­ных свет­лых во­лос. — И мы зна­ем, что ее там нет.

      — «Л» есть, — не­доволь­но сог­ла­сил­ся ве­дущий, уже соб­равший­ся ве­шать сос­лу­жив­цев. — Фрэн­ки, будь дру­гом, уй­ди ку­да-ни­будь, а то они так раз­га­да­ют.

      — А ты что за­гадал-то? — за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Лон­гбот­том. Ве­дущий про­демонс­три­ровал ему пер­га­мент с кри­вова­той ви­сели­цей, в ко­торой бол­тался од­но­ногий че­лове­чек, и не­ров­ны­ми, на­пол­за­ющи­ми друг на дру­га чер­точка­ми. Де­сять букв, третья и чет­вертая — «г», вось­мая — «л»…

      — Виг­генвельд? — пред­по­ложил Фрэнк.

      — Я те­бя не­нави­жу, — кис­ло от­ве­тил ве­дущий. Ос­таль­ные рас­хо­хота­лись.

      — Нет, ре­бят, та­кие ве­щи стыд­но не знать.

      — Иди ты! — ве­село от­ве­тила жен­щи­на. — Я ему в ма­тери го­жусь, а он ме­ня учить взду­мал.

      — Ка­кие ма­тери, Сел­вин, ты ме­ня все­го на де­вять лет стар­ше. Впер­вые ви­жу жен­щи­ну, ко­торая на­киды­ва­ет се­бе го­да вмес­то то­го, что­бы ски­дывать.

      Фе­лиция в шут­ку по­каза­ла ему ку­лак.

      — Всё, всё, уже ухо­жу, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, под­няв ру­ки в при­мири­тель­ном жес­те, и нап­ра­вил­ся к ка­бине­ту.

      — Еще один ра­унд? — спро­сил кто-то из сос­лу­жив­цев у не­го за спи­ной.

      В ка­бине­те не­ожи­дан­но об­на­ружил­ся Ги­де­он, спя­щий на ди­ване и нак­рывший­ся мун­ди­ром. За­жег­ший­ся свет зас­та­вил его рас­пахнуть гла­за, но тут же при­щурить­ся, а по­том и вов­се на­тянуть им­про­визи­рован­ное оде­яло се­бе на го­лову.

      — А что, уже шесть? —глу­хо до­нес­лось из-под мун­ди­ра.

      — Нет, толь­ко без пя­ти че­тыре. Ты что здесь де­ла­ешь? — спро­сил Фрэнк, сни­мая кур­тку и ве­шая ее на крю­чок у две­ри.

      — Я с Гес­ти­ей по­ругал­ся, — тос­кли­во от­ве­тил млад­ший Пру­этт.

      — И она те­бя выг­на­ла?

      — Нет, я сам ушел. По­ка мы друг дру­га не при­били. А ты че­го в та­кую рань по­дор­вался?

      — У ме­ня сме­на на де­сятом. Скрим­джер пос­та­вил, ско­тина.

      Ги­де­он хмык­нул из-под мун­ди­ра, а по­том всё-та­ки вы­сунул на­ружу вскло­кочен­ную ры­жую го­лову.

      — Тер­пи. В кон­це кон­цов, не бу­дет же он веч­но ду­мать, что ты блат­ной.

      — Спа­сибо, уте­шил, — ус­мехнул­ся Фрэнк. — И я не блат­ной.

      — Ага, — от­ве­тил Ги­де­он, яв­но на­мекая, что они это зна­ют, а вот Скрим­джер — нет. — Кста­ти, Фа­би­ан дрых­нет в ку­рил­ке.

      — В кои-то ве­ки не прос­пит, — по­шутил Лон­гбот­том. 

      — Еще бы, там же Дор­кас. В слу­чае че­го она под­ни­мет его пин­ка­ми.

      Фрэнк по­вер­нул го­лову и воп­ро­ситель­но под­нял бро­ви.

      — Нет, — ра­зоча­ровал его Ги­де­он. — Но ес­ли Фа­би­ан не бу­дет ту­пить…

      Лон­гбот­том от­ве­тил мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом, при­под­няв те­перь уже од­ну толь­ко ле­вую бровь, и Ги­де­он рас­хо­хотал­ся.

      — Дей­стви­тель­но, — ве­село сог­ла­сил­ся млад­ший Пру­этт. — Ког­да это Фа­би­ан не ту­пил?

      — Лад­но, я по­шел, — ска­зал Фрэнк, сни­мая со спин­ки од­но­го из стуль­ев свой мун­дир. Тот ви­сел там еще с ве­чера, неб­режно бро­шен­ный на стул пе­ред по­ходом в Ды­рявый Ко­тел. «Хо­рошо» по­сиде­ли, ни­чего не ска­жешь. — Те­бе си­гарет ос­та­вить?

      Ги­де­он пос­мотрел на не­го, как на толь­ко что вы­дан­ную пре­мию, и за­явил:

      — Мер­лин, Фрэн­сис, да ты прос­то свя­той!

      — Сколь­ко раз я дол­жен про­сить вас не на­зывать ме­ня «Фрэн­сис»? — про­цедил Фрэнк сквозь зу­бы, но пря­тать при­несен­ный с со­бой блок не стал.

      — Удач­ной сме­ны, — про­иг­но­риро­вал его Ги­де­он и сно­ва наб­ро­сил свое им­про­визи­рован­ное оде­яло на го­лову, яв­но на­мере­ва­ясь дос­пать по­ложен­ные два ча­са.

      — Спа­сибо, — су­хо отоз­вался Фрэнк, на­девая мун­дир и рас­прав­ляя во­рот. 

      — За­то ты май­ор, — от­ве­тил Ги­де­он из-под собс­твен­но­го мун­ди­ра, без тру­да уга­дав при­чину лон­гбот­то­мов­ско­го не­удо­воль­ствия.

      — Что-то я не при­пом­ню в мо­ем тру­довом до­гово­ре строч­ки о том, что ко­личес­тво ра­бочих ча­сов бу­дет пря­мо про­пор­ци­ональ­но зва­нию, — хмык­нул Фрэнк, мыс­ленно при­зывая все гро­мы и мол­нию на го­лову од­но­го не­безыз­вес­тно­го Гла­вы Ав­ро­рата.

      — Эк ты за­вер­нул, — ува­житель­но про­тянул Ги­де­он и съ­ехид­ни­чал. — Свет по­гасить не за­будь, по­жалуй­ста.

      — Иди ты, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, но всё-та­ки щел­кнул вык­лю­чате­лем, преж­де чем вый­ти из ка­бине­та. Эта бе­гот­ня с од­но­го мес­та на дру­гое, да еще и в та­кую рань, уже на­чина­ла утом­лять. Да еще и лифт по но­чам от­клю­чали, мол, ко­му он здесь ну­жен, ес­ли де­вянос­то про­цен­тов сот­рудни­ков мир­но спят сей­час в собс­твен­ных пос­те­лях. 

      С дру­гой сто­роны, ник­то не ме­шал Лон­гбот­то­му то­же сесть и спо­кой­но под­ре­мать па­ру ча­сов, толь­ко не в ка­бине­те, а на де­сятом уров­не. Рань­ше шес­ти ут­ра — а то и де­вяти, ес­ли по­везет — ту­да вряд ли кто-ни­будь спус­тится, а са­мо бде­ние на вах­те ни умс­твен­но­го, ни фи­зичес­ко­го тру­да не тре­бу­ет. Си­ди и сле­ди, что­бы ник­то не сбе­жал из ка­мер пред­ва­ритель­но­го зак­лю­чения. В сте­нах и две­рях ко­торых столь­ко ох­ранной ма­гии, что от­ту­да и сам Тем­ный Лорд не вы­берет­ся. Фрэнк пой­мал се­бя на мыс­ли, что он не­дале­ко ушел от маль­чи­шек-ста­жеров, и ве­село ус­мехнул­ся. Но что по­делать, ес­ли ра­бота и в са­мом де­ле не пыль­ная?

      Си­дящий на вах­те ав­рор, по-ви­димо­му, счи­тал точ­но так­же, пос­коль­ку си­дел, уро­нив го­лову на тем­ную сто­леш­ни­цу и да­же не ше­лох­нулся при зву­ке чу­жих ша­гов. Хо­тя дол­жен был ус­лы­шать их еще на лес­тни­це и хо­тя бы под­нять го­лову. Да еще и ве­дущая на уров­не дверь от­кры­та ед­ва ли не на­рас­пашку, за­ходи кто хо­чешь. Фрэнк уже хо­тел бы­ло ска­зать сос­лу­жив­цу па­ру лас­ко­вых — пусть это и ра­ботой наз­вать стыд­но, но хо­тя бы две­ри мож­но дер­жать за­пер­ты­ми? — но за­мер, не прой­дя и по­лови­ны рас­сто­яния от тя­желой же­лез­ной две­ри до сто­яще­го по­перек ко­ридо­ра сто­ла. Тот ос­ве­щала толь­ко сто­ящая на нем лам­па, да и сам мра­кобо­рец си­дел спи­ной, но что­бы че­ловек спал, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в твер­дую сто­леш­ни­цу и све­сив ру­ки вдоль ту­лови­ща? Мо­жет, ему и бы­ло так удоб­но, но… Спя­щие лю­ди не пе­рес­та­ют ды­шать.

      Фрэнк рез­ко обер­нулся, вых­ва­тив па­лоч­ку из на­бед­ренной ко­буры. Та со свис­том рас­секла воз­дух, и из кон­чи­ка све­тящей­ся нитью выр­ва­лись щи­товые ча­ры, об­ра­зовав иде­аль­ной фор­мы круг. Впе­реди, нас­коль­ко прос­матри­вал­ся от­сю­да по­лутем­ный ко­ридор, ни­кого не бы­ло, а вот зай­ти к не­му со спи­ны, спря­тав­шись за от­кры­той дверью… Лю­бой По­жира­тель с го­ловой на пле­чах имен­но так бы и сде­лал. Но ко­ридор за спи­ной пус­то­вал. Где они? Или он? В оди­ноч­ку сю­да прок­расть­ся бы­ло всё же лег­че, чем от­ря­дом.

      По­ис­ко­вое зак­ли­нание бес­шумной вспыш­кой про­нес­лось по ко­ридо­ру, выс­ве­тив каж­дый тем­ный угол. И най­дя лишь лю­дей за за­пер­ты­ми дверь­ми, ско­рее все­го, мир­но спя­щих и да­же не до­гады­ва­ющих­ся, что… Ес­ли зак­ли­нание про­иг­нориро­вало вах­тенно­го, зна­чит, тот и в са­мом де­ле мертв. 

      Фрэнк рез­ко, не­доволь­но вы­дох­нул че­рез нос. Как буд­то он с пер­во­го взгля­да не по­нял, что пе­ред ним труп? Сле­ду­ющей и со­вер­шенно ма­лодуш­ной мыслью бы­ло раз­вернуть­ся и бро­сить­ся об­ратно на вто­рой уро­вень, под­нять тре­вогу и… И что ска­зать?

       _Два глав­ных пра­вила лю­бого ав­ро­ра_ , вор­чли­вым то­ном го­ворил Алас­тор Грюм, рас­ха­живая по клас­су, а нем­но­гочис­ленные кур­санты ли­хора­доч­но за­писы­вали каж­дое его сло­во.  _Пер­вое: го­лова нуж­на для то­го, что­бы ею ду­мать, а не под­став­лять под чу­жие зак­ли­нания. И вто­рое: сна­чала раз­ведка, и толь­ко по­том ата­ка. Ина­че вы ста­нете тру­пами еще до на­чала боя._

      Фрэнк ог­ля­дел­ся еще раз, поч­ти мот­нув го­ловой рез­ким и от­ры­вис­тым дви­жени­ем и убеж­да­ясь, что ник­то не пря­чет­ся в те­ни за спи­ной, по­дошел к сто­лу ши­роким раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом — за­щит­ный кон­тур пос­лушно пос­ле­довал за ним — и ос­то­рож­но по­тянул вах­тенно­го за пле­чо сво­бод­ной ру­кой. Ос­то­рож­но, по­тому что третье пра­вило лю­бого ав­ро­ра — не тро­гать труп без не­об­хо­димос­ти. Вах­тенный пос­лушно — как мо­жет толь­ко без­воль­ное мер­твое те­ло — от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку сту­ла, и Фрэн­ку пот­ре­бова­лась вся его вы­дер­жка, что­бы не от­шатнуть­ся при ви­де от­кры­тых стек­лянных глаз с лоп­нувши­ми со­суда­ми, вы­валив­ше­гося изо рта язы­ка и ши­рокой тем­ной по­лосы меж­ду под­бо­род­ком и во­ротом мун­ди­ра. 

      Мертв уже па­ру ча­сов, поч­ти рав­но­душ­но от­ме­тил про се­бя Лон­гбот­том и мед­ленно уб­рал ру­ку с пле­ча тру­па. С удив­ле­ни­ем за­метив, что та дро­жит, как у не­опыт­но­го ста­жера. Сколь­ких он уже ви­дел, гиб­нувших в бою от чу­жого прок­ля­тия, изу­вечен­ных до не­уз­на­ва­емос­ти ма­гичес­ки­ми взры­вами, но уме­реть вот так, от на­кину­той на шею удав­ки, ког­да все­го нес­коль­ки­ми уров­ня­ми вы­ше без­дель­ни­ча­ют твои друзья?

      Фрэнк с не­ожи­дан­ной чет­костью пред­ста­вил, как этот па­рень все­го на па­ру лет млад­ше не­го си­дит здесь час за ча­сом и ру­га­ет в мыс­лях свою пар­ши­вую ра­боту и не­удоб­ные ми­нис­тер­ские стулья. Или, мо­жет быть, ду­ма­ет о том, как про­ведет вре­мя с друзь­ями или под­ружкой, ког­да вы­берет­ся из этих ка­зема­тов. И в ка­кой-то мо­мент за­думы­ва­ет­ся нас­толь­ко, что не за­меча­ет ти­хих, поч­ти бес­шумных ша­гов у се­бя за спи­ной. А по­том хри­пит и кор­чится, пы­та­ясь стрях­нуть наб­ро­шен­ную пет­лю, но убий­ца силь­нее, он на­тяги­ва­ет шнур с та­кой си­лой, что тот сми­на­ет хря­щи гор­та­ни, как пер­га­мен­тный сви­ток, и не от­пуска­ет, по­ка не прек­ра­тят­ся пос­ледние кон­вуль­сии. По­ка все­го нес­коль­ки­ми эта­жами вы­ше во­семь опыт­ных мра­кобор­цев пь­ют ко­фе и иг­ра­ют в ви­сели­цу, не по­доз­ре­вая о том, что здесь уби­ва­ют маль­чиш­ку, ко­торый прос­то не ус­пел обер­нуть­ся. Уби­ва­ют без ма­лей­ших раз­ду­мий и жа­лос­ти. У то­го, кто ос­та­вил удав­кой та­кой чу­довищ­ный след, ру­ки не дро­жали. Но за­чем?

      Фрэнк вски­нул го­лову, от­ве­дя взгляд от мер­тве­ца — прядь вол­нистых пе­пель­ных во­лос упа­ла ему на гла­за — и за­мер, нас­то­рожен­но при­щурив­шись и гля­дя в по­лум­рак ко­ридо­ра. Вах­тенный умер толь­ко по­тому, что убий­це бы­ло не прой­ти ми­мо не­го без боя. Слу­чай­ный че­ловек, став­ший жер­твой толь­ко из-за пе­рего­родив­ше­го ко­ридор сто­ла. Тог­да кто? Ко­го при­ходи­ли убить, что­бы… 

      Зас­та­вить за­мол­чать. Фа­би­ан не ус­пел его рас­ко­лоть, и убий­ца прек­расно об этом знал! Но за­чем уби­вать обыч­ную шес­терку, спо­соб­ную толь­ко гро­мить чу­жие до­ма? Ка­мера. Ка­кая у не­го ка­мера?

      Фрэнк бро­сил взгляд на стол. Чер­ниль­ни­ца с пе­ром, рас­кры­тый вах­тенный жур­нал, ров­ные ря­ды букв на жел­то­ватом пер­га­мен­те, ме­ня­ют­ся толь­ко да­ты и по­чер­ки тех, кто их за­носил. 

      24 но­яб­ря, 20:53. Пу­затая вось­мер­ка в гра­фе «Но­мер ка­меры пред­ва­ритель­но­го зак­лю­чения». Ле­жащие ря­дом с жур­на­лом клю­чи на ши­роком ме­тал­ли­чес­ком коль­це. Ле­жащие или неб­режно бро­шен­ные? Они дол­жны быть на по­ясе у вах­тенно­го.

      Фрэнк про­тянул бы­ло к ним ру­ку, но ос­та­новил­ся на се­реди­не дви­жения с рас­кры­той ла­донью. Во вто­рой он по-преж­не­му сжи­мал вол­шебную па­лоч­ку. До су­дорог в паль­цах, го­товый ата­ковать, не раз­ду­мывая.

      А ес­ли… Нет, слиш­ком прос­то. Ты про­шел в Ми­нис­терс­тво Ма­гии, спус­тился на за­сек­ре­чен­ный уро­вень, убил мра­кобор­ца на вах­те… Ес­ли клю­чи не там, где дол­жны быть, то, ве­ро­ят­нее все­го, ты знал, что смо­жешь от­крыть дверь ка­меры толь­ко клю­чом, ина­че сра­бота­ет ох­ранная ма­гия. Как знал и то, что она сра­бота­ет в от­вет на лю­бое не­сан­кци­они­рован­ное зак­ли­нание. По­это­му и за­душил вах­тенно­го вмес­то то­го, что­бы убить его ма­ги­ей.

      А зна­чит, ты бы не поз­во­лил пой­мать се­бя на та­кой глу­пос­ти. Ру­ки бы­ли в пер­чатках. И на клю­чах ни­чего нет. 

      Во­семь. Ка­мера но­мер во­семь. С пра­вой сто­роны ко­ридо­ра чет­ные, с ле­вой — не­чет­ные. Два, че­тыре, шесть... 

      Дверь бы­ла не за­пер­та. Да­же не зак­ры­та до кон­ца, и в све­те вол­шебной па­лоч­ки вид­не­лась тон­кая, ед­ва за­мет­ная щель меж­ду ме­тал­лом створ­ки и ко­сяка. Он да­же не пот­ру­дил­ся за­переть за со­бой. Ухо­дил в спеш­ке? Или…

      Кон­чик вол­шебной па­лоч­ки ед­ва уло­вимо зад­ро­жал. Не от стра­ха, а от нап­ря­жения пе­ред брос­ком, ко­торо­го всё не про­ис­хо­дило. Но ти­шина сто­яла мер­твая, ни зву­ка, кро­ме собс­твен­но­го ды­хания, за­мед­ленно­го и по­вер­хностно­го. И вах­тенный мертв уже боль­ше ча­са, ес­ли не двух. Он ушел. Спо­кой­но, да­же не­тороп­ли­во, что­бы не выз­вать по­доз­ре­ний, ес­ли стол­кнет­ся в ко­ридо­рах Ми­нис­терс­тва с кем-то еще. Бе­жать име­ло смысл, толь­ко ес­ли его за­сек­ли или он нер­вни­чал. Но ник­то его не за­сек, ина­че весь Ав­ро­рат уже был бы здесь и про­чесы­вал каж­дый дюйм на три квар­та­ла вок­руг, пред­ва­ритель­но об­ру­бив убий­це все воз­можные пу­ти для по­бега. И он уж точ­но не нер­вни­чал. Ког­да ос­та­вил в са­мом сер­дце Ми­нис­терс­тва Ма­гии два тру­па.

      При этой мыс­ли на ли­це не­воль­но по­яви­лось раз­дра­жен­ное вы­раже­ние. Фрэнк по­тянул мас­сивную ме­тал­ли­чес­кую руч­ку и от­ры­вис­тым дви­жени­ем выб­ро­сил впе­ред ру­ку с вол­шебной па­лоч­кой. Уже зная, что он там уви­дит. 

      Еще один мер­твец ле­жал на по­лу, не­лов­ко по­дог­нув но­ги и зап­ро­кинув го­лову. Еще од­на тем­ная по­лоса на шее. Он соп­ро­тив­лялся. За­дел же­лез­ную кой­ку. Но то­же ока­зал­ся сла­бее. Не­уди­витель­но, ес­ли до не­го убий­ца рас­пра­вил­ся с тре­ниро­ван­ным ав­ро­ром. 

      Фрэнк от­пустил руч­ку две­ри, по­вер­нулся и по­шел на­зад. Ми­мо по­луле­жаще­го на сту­ле и зап­ро­кинув­ше­го го­лову вах­тенно­го, в рас­пахну­тую дверь уров­ня, по­том по лес­тни­це, ме­тодич­но счи­тая сту­пень­ки под но­гами, за­тем сно­ва по длин­но­му ко­ридо­ру и в вы­сокие двой­ные две­ри.

      — Что?! — не­мед­ленно вып­ря­мились на сво­их стуль­ях ос­таль­ные, по­няв­шие без слов, по од­но­му толь­ко зас­тывше­му взгля­ду.

      — Де­сятый уро­вень, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк поч­ти рав­но­душ­ным то­ном, не уз­на­вая собс­твен­ный го­лос. — Два тру­па. 

      Фе­лиция вско­чила пер­вой. И пер­вой бро­силась к лес­тни­цам. А Лон­гбот­том про­шел в од­ну из две­рей, от­ли­чав­шей­ся от ос­таль­ных толь­ко от­сутс­тви­ем ка­ких-ли­бо таб­ли­чек на ней, схва­тил спя­щего за пле­чо и встрях­нул со всей си­лы.

      — Ка­кого…? — сон­но воз­му­тил­ся Фа­би­ан, не­доволь­но мор­ща нос и пы­та­ясь прик­рыть гла­за ру­кой от рез­ко вспых­нувше­го све­та.

      — Прос­нись сей­час же! — от­ве­тил Фрэнк. — У нас два тру­па на де­сятом уров­не.

      — Что у нас? — не по­няла Дор­кас, встря­хивая го­ловой, от­че­го спу­тан­ные мед­ные во­лосы на мгно­вение упа­ли ей на ли­цо. И при ви­де нее мо­за­ика сло­жилась, как по щел­чку. Мер­твец в ка­мере но­мер во­семь при­ходил, что­бы убить Дор­кас. По­тому что та ска­зала, что ви­дела Мал­фоя. У них толь­ко и бы­ли, что ее сло­ва и ее не­чет­кое вос­по­мина­ние. Но это­го ока­залось дос­та­точ­но, что­бы По­жира­тели вспо­лоши­лись. Толь­ко вот уб­рать Ме­до­уз им не уда­лось и вмес­то нее приш­лось из­ба­вить­ся от то­го, кто знал го­раз­до боль­ше, чем она. По­тому что не ви­дел что-то в ок­не из­да­лека, а кон­такти­ровал с По­жира­теля­ми нап­ря­мую. А зна­чит, Мал­фой всё-та­ки за­мешан в чем-то тем­ном.

      — Тру­пы, — пов­то­рил Фрэнк, вып­рямля­ясь и зас­ло­няя со­бой один из све­тиль­ни­ков в сте­не. — Два. На де­сятом уров­не.

      По­том по­лез в кар­ман и вы­тащил пач­ку с пос­ледней си­гаре­той. Друзья ус­та­вились на не­го сни­зу вверх оди­нако­выми рас­те­рян­ны­ми взгля­дами, гля­дя, как он не­лов­ко пы­та­ет­ся при­курить.

      — Зна­ешь, Дор, — про­тянул Фрэнк, ког­да ему всё-та­ки уда­лось это сде­лать и лег­кие на­пол­ни­лись та­бач­ным ды­мом с мен­то­ловым хо­лод­ком. — Я ду­маю, ты бы­ла пра­ва нас­чет Мал­фоя.

      По­том вновь за­думал­ся, не­мед­ленно вспом­нив по­доз­ри­тель­ную ос­ве­дом­ленность убий­цы о за­щите де­сято­го уров­ня, и до­бавил:

      — А еще я ду­маю, что у нас за­вел­ся крот.

***

  
       _Ми­нис­терс­тво Ма­гии, уро­вень 2, 04:52._

      — Пов­то­ри-ка еще раз, — поп­ро­сил Алас­тор, прис­ло­ня­ясь по­яс­ни­цей к краю сто­ла. У не­го за спи­ной вов­сю ки­пела ра­бота над сле­дящи­ми ар­те­фак­та­ми. Один еще час на­зад ви­сел пе­ред вхо­дом для по­сети­телей, вто­рой пря­тал­ся над лам­почкой фо­наря у слу­жеб­но­го. — Ес­ли мо­жешь, то вспом­ни точ­ное вре­мя.

     — В три-со­рок де­вять я во­шел в зда­ние, — пос­лушно на­чал Фрэнк, вы­нимая изо рта си­гаре­ту. Али­са си­дела ря­дом, при­жав­шись теп­лой ще­кой к его пле­чу, и из­редка от­ма­хива­лась от не­тороп­ли­во под­ни­мав­ше­гося к по­тол­ку го­лубо­вато­го ды­ма. — В три-пять­де­сят од­ну спус­тился сю­да, на вто­рой уро­вень. За­шел в ка­бинет, по­гово­рил с Ги­де­оном и в три-пять­де­сят пять спус­тился еще ни­же, на де­сятый. До­шел до вось­мой ка­меры и в че­тыре-ноль од­ну вер­нулся об­ратно на вто­рой. И не спра­шивай ме­ня, что я де­лал там це­лых шесть ми­нут, я сам не мо­гу по­нять. 

      — Зна­ешь, Лон­гбот­том, — от­ве­тил на это Алас­тор, — у те­бя, черт возь­ми, сталь­ные нер­вы, ес­ли пос­ле та­кого от­кры­тия ты все­го-нав­се­го не мо­жешь по­нять, ку­да де­лись шесть ми­нут. Да тут по­лови­ну Ав­ро­рата удар хва­тит, ес­ли они уз­на­ют, что са­мое за­щищен­ное мес­то в Бри­тании ни чер­та не за­щищен­ное. 

      — Я не мо­гу по­нять, как он во­шел, — чес­тно ска­зал Фрэнк, за­тушил оку­рок в пе­пель­ни­це и по­тянул­ся за но­вой си­гаре­той. Ка­жет­ся, уже двад­ца­той.

      — Двад­цать пер­вой, — пе­дан­тично поп­ра­вил его Фа­би­ан, на мгно­вение под­няв ры­жево­лосую го­лову от од­ной из «сле­дилок». Сел­вин с Ги­де­оном во­зились со вто­рой. 

      — Не под­слу­шивай, — бур­кнул Фрэнк с си­гаре­той в зу­бах и щел­кнул ко­леси­ком за­жигал­ки, вы­секая ис­кру.

      — Не мо­гу, — по­качал го­ловой друг. — Ты фо­нишь, как… — он на мгно­вение за­думал­ся, пы­та­ясь по­доб­рать срав­не­ние. — Пом­нишь, как Мак­Го­нагалл пы­талась пе­рек­ри­чать наш фа­куль­тет во вре­мя обе­да? Вот при­мер­но то же са­мое, толь­ко без фа­куль­те­та. У ме­ня та­кое чувс­тво, что я ско­ро ог­лохну. 

      — Зат­кни уши, — су­хо по­сове­товал ему Фрэнк.

      — Да ес­ли б де­ло бы­ло толь­ко в них, — хмык­нул Фа­би­ан, ни­чуть не оби­дев­шись. 

      В дверь пос­ту­чали, но уже че­рез се­кун­ду рас­пахну­ли ее, не до­жида­ясь раз­ре­шения или хоть ка­кого-то от­ве­та.

      — Ри­чар­дсон, не сей­час, — раз­дра­жен­но бро­сил Алас­тор.

      — Ко­ман­дор, я не за этим, — от­ве­тила Джа­нет, зах­ло­пывая за со­бой дверь и не­мед­ленно при­ковы­вая к се­бе взгля­ды всех на­ходив­шихся в ка­бине­те ав­ро­ров. — Фрэнк, у вас утеч­ка.

      Лон­гбот­том вы­ругал­ся про се­бя — Фа­би­ан сдав­ленно хрюк­нул в от­вет — и пот­ре­бовал:

      — По­под­робнее, по­жалуй­ста.

      — Да что тут по­под­робнее, — фыр­кну­ла Ри­чар­дсон, не­уло­вимо на­пом­нив свою ку­зину. Они бы­ли ма­ло по­хожи, что по ха­рак­те­ру, что внеш­не, толь­ко гла­за у обе­их бы­ли яр­ко­го ма­лахи­тово-зе­лено­го цве­та, но сей­час Фрэн­ку вдруг по­каза­лось, что пе­ред ним не ко­кет­ка Джа­нет, а стер­ва Джуль­ет. И это оп­ре­делен­но бы­ло к луч­ше­му. Джа­нет с ее бе­зуп­речной кра­сотой по­рой на­поми­нала ему кар­ти­ну ка­кого-ни­будь из­вес­тно­го ху­дож­ни­ка, яр­кая, эф­фек­тная, но не­выно­симо да­лекая от все­го зем­но­го. Джульс же мог­ла на­хамить да­же Ми­нис­тру Ма­гии, пи­ла и ку­рила на рав­ных с муж­чи­нами — по­ка не за­бере­мене­ла — и всег­да го­вори­ла Фрэн­ку прав­ду, ка­кой бы неп­ри­ят­ной та не бы­ла. Джульс мож­но бы­ло до­верять без ко­леба­ний. — Весь уро­вень зу­дит, как улей, я толь­ко не пой­му, ко­му из ва­ших хва­тило глу­пос­ти та­кое сбол­тнуть.

      — И что го­ворят? — спро­сила Дор­кас, сме­рив Ри­чар­дсон нас­то­рожен­ным, с ха­рак­терным при­щуром, взгля­дом. Ме­до­уз при­выч­но по­доз­ре­вала всех и каж­до­го.

      — Са­мое прав­ди­вое — это, нас­коль­ко я мо­гу су­дить, двой­ное убий­ство. А сам слух уже раз­дулся до то­го, что, ци­тирую, не то гоб­ли­ны за­каза­ли Лю­ци­уса и вы взя­лись его ох­ра­нять, не то Лю­ци­ус за­казал вас гоб­ли­нам. Что-то та­кое, — ре­зюми­рова­ла Джа­нет под при­целом се­ми оша­рашен­ных взгля­дов. — Я толь­ко не по­няла, при­чем здесь во­об­ще Лю­ци­ус.

      — А я не по­няла, при­чем здесь гоб­ли­ны, — чес­тно от­ве­тила Сел­вин.

      — Ка­радок вче­ра го­ворил, что там ка­кие-то проб­ле­мы с ни­ми и Де­пар­та­мен­том Эко­номи­чес­ко­го Раз­ви­тия, — от­ве­тил Ги­де­он. По­том по­качал го­ловой и до­бавил. — Со вхо­дом для по­сети­телей чис­то. «Сле­дил­ка» ни­чего не за­сек­ла.

      — Ка­радок Дир­борн? — за­ин­те­ресо­валась Джа­нет, нак­ру­чивая на па­лец длин­ный ло­кон свет­лых, ка­рамель­но­го от­тенка, во­лос. — Вы с ним хо­рошо зна­комы? 

      Но уже че­рез се­кун­ду встрях­ну­ла го­ловой, слов­но хо­тела та­ким об­ра­зом отог­нать на­зой­ли­вую мысль.

      — Не­важ­но, за­будь­те.

      Фа­би­ан нег­ромко каш­ля­нул, прив­ле­кая к се­бе вни­мание.

      — Вам это не пон­ра­вит­ся.

      — Что имен­но? — пот­ре­бовал уточ­не­ний Алас­тор. Фрэнк по­думал о том, что Джа­нет сле­дова­ло бы выс­та­вить за дверь, но та уже сто­яла ря­дом, ос­то­рож­но, поч­ти не­весо­мо по­ложив ру­ку ему на пле­чо. Слов­но и в са­мом де­ле воз­на­мери­лась за­нять мес­то Джульс. Али­са мно­гоз­на­читель­но под­ня­ла бро­ви, но ни­чего не ска­зала. Али­са ни­ког­да не сом­не­валась ни в нем, ни в са­мой се­бе. 

      — А я те­бе сей­час по­кажу, — от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан, во­зив­ший­ся уже не со «сле­дил­кой», а с Ому­том Па­мяти. Фрэнк, не бу­дучи спе­ци­алис­том в этой об­ласти, ус­трой­ство «сле­дилок» пред­став­лял смут­но и по­лагал, что они чем-то по­хожи на вол­шебные про­тезы глаз и са­мую обыч­ную че­лове­чес­кую па­мять. Фа­би­ан как-то раз по­пытал­ся ему объ­яс­нить, но ушел в та­кие деб­ри ле­гил­ли­мен­ции, что Лон­гбот­то­му приш­лось с по­зором приз­нать, что он не по­нял ров­ным сче­том ни­чего. — Смот­ри­те, мне ка­жет­ся, это уже зна­комый нам су­кин сын 

      Над Ому­том мед­ленно, как за­вива­ющий­ся в спи­рали дым, под­ня­лась по­лутем­ная кар­тинка. С фо­нарем у слу­жеб­но­го вхо­да оп­ре­делен­но нуж­но бы­ло что-то де­лать.

      — При­мер­но два-со­рок, — ска­зал Фа­би­ан и ткнул паль­цем ку­да-то в тем­но­ту. — Вот здесь дверь.

      — Прок­лятье! — за­поз­да­ло вспом­нил Фрэнк. Грюм не­мед­ленно по­вер­нул к не­му го­лову, и Фа­би­ану приш­лось пос­пешно взмах­нуть вол­шебной па­лоч­кой, зас­та­вив изоб­ра­жение зас­тыть на од­ном мо­мен­те. На взгляд Лон­гбот­то­ма ни­чем не от­ли­чав­шемся от пре­дыду­щих. — Ког­да я там про­ходил, ста­жер на вах­те ска­зал мне, что его смен­щик ушел с пос­та рань­ше вре­мени.

      — Вот черт, — вы­ругал­ся Фа­би­ан. — А я его да­же не спро­сил ни о чем, ког­да ми­мо про­ходил. Во сколь­ко сме­на ме­ня­ет­ся?

      — В шесть, как и у нас, — от­ве­тила Али­са.

      — Тог­да ус­пе­ем его доп­ро­сить, — от­махнул­ся Пру­этт. — Смен­щик от нас в рав­но ни­куда не де­нет­ся, он мертв. Да, — кив­нул он в от­вет на без­мол­вный воп­рос, — у нас уже три тру­па. Смот­ри­те. 

      Пер­вые нес­коль­ко се­кунд Фрэн­ку упор­но ка­залось, что в по­лум­ра­ке гряз­но­го дво­рика ни­чего не про­ис­хо­дит. А по­том с пра­вой сто­роны не­тороп­ли­во по­яви­лась вы­сокая сма­зан­ная тень. Дор­кас рез­ко вып­ря­мила спи­ну, слов­но при­гото­вив­шись к брос­ку. От Фа­би­ана это не ук­ры­лось.

      — Уз­на­ла?

      Ме­до­уз кив­ну­ла. 

      — Во вся­ком слу­чае, очень по­хоже. Те­лос­ло­жение та­кое же, и дви­га­ет­ся он так же плав­но, как и тот.

      Джа­нет смот­ре­ла с неп­ро­ница­емым ли­цом, но Фрэнк по­чувс­тво­вал, как на мгно­вение дер­ну­лась тон­кая ру­ка у не­го на пле­че. По­чему? Она ис­пу­галась?

      — Это всё рав­но не объ­яс­ня­ет то­го, как он во­шел, — по­качал го­ловой Лон­гбот­том.

      — Его впус­ти­ли, — мрач­но от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан и сно­ва ткнул паль­цем в по­лутем­ную кар­тинку. Смут­но вид­невша­яся в сте­не дверь мед­ленно при­от­кры­лась, и из нее по­каза­лась вто­рая фи­гура. В спи­ну ей бил не­яр­кий свет. — Вот он, наш про­пав­ший ста­жер с вах­ты.

      — Ка­кого дь­яво­ла? — толь­ко и смог ска­зать на это Фрэнк. — Он что, Ус­тав не чи­тал?

      — Не в этом де­ло, — за­гово­рила Джа­нет, на­пом­нив всем ос­таль­ным, что она то­же здесь. — Пос­мотри, он же дви­га­ет­ся, как ма­ри­онет­ка.

      И Али­са за­кива­ла поч­ти од­новре­мен­но с ней, сог­ла­ша­ясь с неп­ро­шен­ной гость­ей.

      — Фрэн­ки, он под Им­пе­ри­усом. 

      — Пред­ла­га­ешь про­верять па­лоч­ки всех, кто был ночью в зда­нии? — спро­сил Фрэнк. А на кар­тинке рез­ко свер­кну­ло что-то бе­лое, и ста­жер рух­нул, как под­ко­шен­ный. Из ле­вого гла­за у не­го тор­ча­ло длин­ное лез­вие но­жа.

      — Вот ты ви­дел, ког­да он бро­сил?! — спро­сил Фа­би­ан, воз­бужден­но свер­кнув си­ними гла­зами. — И я — нет.

      — Я ви­дел, — от­ве­тил ему Грюм, но это ни­кого не уди­вило. Алас­тор про­рабо­тал в Ав­ро­рате уже трид­цать лет, и опы­та у не­го бы­ло боль­ше, чем у всех его под­чи­нен­ных вмес­те взя­тых. — А ну-ка стой! Вер­ни на­зад.

      Фа­би­ан пос­лушно взмах­нул вол­шебной па­лоч­кой, изоб­ра­зив в воз­ду­хе слож­ную фи­гуру.

     — Ру­ко­ять ви­дите? — спро­сил Грюм, вни­матель­но вгля­дыва­ясь в по­лутем­ное изоб­ра­жение. — Вещь до­рогая и яв­но сде­лана на за­каз. Ес­ли уз­на­ем, кто де­лал, то смо­жем вый­ти и на за­каз­чи­ка. Воз­можно.

      — Мои зай­мут­ся, — кив­ну­ла Сел­вин. — А па­лоч­ки про­верять бес­смыс­ленно. Взял кон­тра­бан­дную, на­кол­до­вал Им­пе­ри­ус, а по­том сло­мал и унич­то­жил об­ломки. Вон Ри­чар­дсон на­вер­ня­ка всё об этом зна­ет.

     Джа­нет мол­ча кив­ну­ла. Фрэнк то­же. Про­вер­ку па­лочек он пред­ло­жил боль­ше для очис­тки со­вес­ти, да­же не рас­счи­тывая, что этот про­тив­ник мо­жет до­пус­тить та­кую оче­вид­ную глу­пость. Хо­тя свой нож мер­за­вец зас­ве­тил. Зна­чит, и он не смог пре­дус­мотреть все­го.

      — Фаб, а где тог­да тре­тий труп? — спро­сил Ги­де­он. — По­чему Фрэнк его не за­метил?

      — Сам пос­мотри, — от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан. — Я так по­нимаю, это де­зил­лю­мина­ци­он­ное. Или что-то близ­кое к не­му. 

      — То есть, — мед­ленно на­чала Джа­нет, — этот па­рень и сей­час ле­жит сна­ружи? 

      — Да, — сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан. — По­лагаю, ес­ли мы со­пос­та­вим это с тем мо­мен­том, ког­да при­ходит Фрэнк, то об­на­ружит­ся, что наш бра­вый май­ор про­шел все­го в фу­те от тру­па. В луч­шем слу­чае. Впро­чем, ду­маю, ес­ли бы ты на не­го нас­ту­пил, то сра­зу это бы за­метил.

     Фрэн­ку бы­ло со­вер­шенно не до шу­ток, но он всё же кив­нул. Фа­би­ан по­нял и прек­ра­тил ёр­ни­чать. 

      — Зна­чит, он всё-та­ки кол­до­вал, — про­бор­мо­тал Лон­гбот­том, ког­да убий­ца скрыл­ся за при­от­кры­той дверью. На мгно­вение упав­ший на не­го свет поз­во­лил уви­деть низ­ко над­ви­нутый ка­пюшон. Ли­цо, ско­рее все­го, то­же зак­ры­то. Хо­тя бы­ло бы по­доз­ри­тель­но, ес­ли бы он в та­ком ви­де стол­кнул­ся с кем-то внут­ри.

      — Алас­тор, а у нас внут­ри ни­каких «сле­дилок» нет? — выс­ка­зал Ги­де­он мысль, при­шед­шую на ум им всем.

      — Нет, — по­качал го­ловой Грюм, — толь­ко в ка­бине­те Ми­нис­тра. А к не­му эта сво­лочь, су­дя по все­му, да­же близ­ко не под­хо­дила. Не будь они та­кими зат­ратны­ми, я бы их на каж­дом уг­лу по­весил. Хо­тя, — до­бавил он с сом­не­ни­ем, — тог­да бы жур­на­лис­ты под­ня­ли крик, что мы ху­же По­жира­телей, по­тому что ус­тро­или то­таль­ную слеж­ку за граж­да­нами. 

      — По­дож­ди­те, это еще не всё, — ска­зал Фа­би­ан, под­ни­мая ру­ку с вол­шебной па­лоч­кой. — Сей­час я вам по­кажу, как он бу­дет вы­ходить.

      — Толь­ко не го­вори мне, что он еще ко­го-то убил, — мрач­но поп­ро­сил Ги­де­он.

      — Нет, этот уб­лю­док над на­ми пос­ме­ял­ся, — точ­но та­ким же то­ном бро­сил Фа­би­ан. — Смот­ри­те, вот он, су­кин сын.

      Из при­от­крыв­шей­ся две­ри вновь по­каза­лась вы­сокая чер­ная тень. Ос­та­нови­лась ря­дом с не­види­мым тру­пом и дос­та­ла что-то из кар­ма­на ко­рот­кой тем­ной кур­тки. По­том еще что-то. В по­лум­ра­ке бы­ло по­нача­лу не по­нять, что имен­но. Фрэнк вни­матель­но сле­дил за эти­ми ма­хина­ци­ями, а по­том зак­рыл ли­цо ру­ками и ска­зал:

      — Нет.

      — Да, — от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан. — Вот уб­лю­док, да?

      Лон­гбот­том сно­ва под­нял го­лову. В тем­но­те вспых­нул ма­лень­кий ого­нек заж­женной спич­ки. А по­том еще один, тле­ющий крас­ный. Тень под­ня­ла го­лову в ка­пюшо­не, пос­мотре­ла пря­мо на них, слов­но хо­тела ска­зать «Я знаю, что вы ме­ня ви­дите», и ле­ниво вы­дох­ну­ла клуб ды­ма, за­мет­ный да­же в по­лум­ра­ке. Пос­ле че­го не­воз­му­тимо по­вер­ну­лась и пош­ла прочь не­тороп­ли­вым раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом.

      — Гос­по­да, — ре­зюми­ровал Фа­би­ан. — Нам толь­ко что по­каза­ли сред­ний па­лец.

      — Я его живь­ем за­копаю, — мрач­но по­обе­щал Фрэнк.

      — Я те­бе по­могу, — точ­но та­ким же то­ном под­держа­ла его Сел­вин.

      — Не на­до, — поп­ро­сила Али­са и по­тер­лась ще­кой о пле­чо му­жа, преж­де чем под­нять на не­го грус­тные дым­ча­то-го­лубые гла­за.

      — По­чему не на­до? — спро­сил Фрэнк. Приб­ли­жалась уже третья го­дов­щи­на свадь­бы, а он так и не на­учил­ся про­тивос­то­ять это­му со­вер­шенно обе­зору­жива­юще­му взгля­ду.

      — По­тому что мне ты ну­жен жи­вым, — чес­тно от­ве­тила ему же­на и опус­ти­ла угол­ки губ. Су­дя по все­му, спе­ци­аль­но.

      — Алис, ты ме­ня сей­час без но­жа ре­жешь, — так­же чес­тно от­ве­тил ей Лон­гбот­том.

      — Гос­по­да, —вме­шал­ся Грюм, за­дум­чи­во со­щурив гла­за и не то не­воль­но, не то на­мерен­но ско­пиро­вав ин­то­нации Фа­би­ана, — нам ну­жен Дамб­лдор. Этот па­рень слиш­ком хо­рош, что­бы ни ра­зу ниг­де не зас­ве­тить­ся. Я уве­рен, что да­же ес­ли он ни­ког­да не по­яв­лялся в ок­ру­жении Тем­но­го Лор­да, у Аль­бу­са всё рав­но най­дет­ся па­ра со­об­ра­жений на те­му то­го, кто это мо­жет быть.

      — И нам нуж­на Джульс, — сог­ла­сил­ся с ним Фа­би­ан.

      — Ты ду­ма­ешь? — спро­сил Фрэнк. Джульс, ко­неч­но, то­же ав­рор, но сто­ит ли втя­гивать в это де­ло жен­щи­ну, ко­торой че­рез ме­сяц ро­жать?

      — Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­тил друг. — Фрэн­ки, ты же сам зна­ешь, од­на го­лова — хо­рошо, две — луч­ше, а три — во­об­ще иде­аль­но.

      — О да, — сог­ла­сил­ся Лон­гбот­том. — Тем бо­лее, что про на­ши с то­бой го­ловы Джульс обыч­но го­ворит не «две — луч­ше», а прос­то «два де­била».

    — Это си­ла, — не­воз­му­тимо сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан и на­чал хо­хотать. Сме­ять­ся над собс­твен­ны­ми шут­ка­ми он всег­да на­чинал пер­вым. — И по­том, — до­бави­ло ры­жее чу­дови­ще, всё еще пос­ме­ива­ясь, — ты же по­нима­ешь, что она съ­ест нас живь­ем, ес­ли уз­на­ет, что мы что-то от нее скры­ва­ем?

      Фрэнк пос­мотрел на не­го сни­зу вверх, по­том от­ки­нул­ся на спин­ку ди­вана и кив­нул, сог­ла­ша­ясь. Он бы то­же при­душил дру­зей на мес­те, ес­ли бы они взду­мали ута­ивать от не­го неч­то по­доб­ное. Джа­нет пой­ма­ла его взгляд и улыб­ну­лась. Слов­но сог­ла­шалась. И хо­тела под­бодрить. 

      И бы­ло в этой улыб­ке еще что-то, че­го Фрэнк по­нача­лу не по­нял. 


	4. Алиса

       _За­пад­ное по­бережье ос­тро­ва Мэн, 26 но­яб­ря, 21:07._  
        
      Зам­ко­вые сте­ны бы­ли вид­ны из­да­лека, вы­сокие, чер­ные, на­висав­шие над об­ры­вис­ты­ми ска­лис­ты­ми бе­рега­ми ос­тро­ва Сент-Пат­рик. Тот со­еди­нял­ся с ос­тро­вом Мэн че­рез Вест Ку­эй — длин­ную ас­фаль­ти­рован­ную до­рогу, пе­ресе­кав­шую мо­ре по вер­ху пос­тро­ен­ной маг­гла­ми дам­бы, а за­тем оги­бав­шую за­мок с се­вер­ной сто­роны и ухо­дящую к длин­ной уз­кой прис­та­ни, о ко­торую би­лись тем­ные, пе­нящи­еся на греб­нях вол­ны.

      — Я б здесь жил, — за­явил Фа­би­ан, ког­да уви­дел но­вую штаб-квар­ти­ру Ор­де­на Фе­ник­са в пер­вый раз.

      — Здесь каж­дый год тол­пы маг­гловских ту­рис­тов, — от­ве­тил на это Грюм. — С ап­ре­ля по но­ябрь. И ни од­но­го це­лого зда­ния внут­ри.

      — За­то Вол­де­морт сю­да точ­но не су­нет­ся, — не рас­те­рял­ся Фа­би­ан, мгно­вен­но най­дя плю­сы в ре­гуляр­ном на­шес­твии маг­глов. — А зда­ния мож­но и вос­ста­новить.

      Не сму­тили его и слу­хи о яко­бы оби­та­ющем в раз­ва­линах приз­ра­ке чер­но­го пса, о су­щес­тво­вании ко­торо­го Фа­би­ан те­перь упор­но спо­рил с Фрэн­ком, по­ка они не­тороп­ли­во пе­рехо­дили узень­кий про­лив — его, ес­ли по­думать, и про­ливом-то наз­вать бы­ло стыд­но — по со­еди­ня­ющей ос­тровá дам­бе. 

      — Фрэн­сис, ты за­нуда, — дра­матич­но вздох­нул ры­жий ле­гил­ли­мент в от­вет на оче­ред­ной до­вод и ог­лу­шитель­но зах­рустел вы­тащен­ным из кар­ма­на джин­сов яб­ло­ком.

      — Я не за­нуда, — па­риро­вал Фрэнк. — Я прос­то пред­по­читаю ве­рить про­верен­ным фак­там, а не маг­гловским сказ­кам.

      — Нет в те­бе ду­ха аван­тю­риз­ма, — про­дол­жал взды­хать Фа­би­ан.

      — За­то в те­бе его за­вались, на тро­их хва­тит и еще ос­та­нет­ся!

      Али­са нег­ромко рас­сме­ялась. Пру­этт в шут­ку скор­чил ей не­доволь­ную фи­зи­оно­мию, смеш­но на­мор­щив длин­ный нос.

      — А уж про во­об­ра­жение я во­об­ще мол­чу, — про­дол­жил Фрэнк. — Веч­но у те­бя то чер­ные псы по зам­кам бро­дят, то до­чери Гриф­финдо­ра в озе­рах то­пят­ся.

      — Меж­ду про­чим, это чис­тей­шая прав­да! — ос­корбил­ся Фа­би­ан и, во­рова­то ог­ля­дев­шись, вы­кинул сгры­зен­ное до од­ной толь­ко па­лоч­ки яб­ло­ко в мо­ре. Толь­ко что­бы вы­тащить из кар­ма­на еще од­но. 

     — Ка­кая прав­да?! — воз­му­тил­ся Фрэнк, да­же ос­та­новив­шись от не­ожи­дан­ности. Али­су, дер­жавшую му­жа за ру­ку, по инер­ции дер­ну­ло на­зад. — Не бы­ло у Гриф­финдо­ра ни­каких до­черей. Во вся­ком слу­чае, за­доку­мен­ти­рован­ных. А да­же ес­ли бы­ли, то уж в Чер­ном Озе­ре они точ­но не то­пились!

      — Ни­чего по­доб­но­го, Фрэн­сис! — не сда­вал­ся Фа­би­ан. — Ты сам ее ви­дел, вспом­ни!

      — Ни­чего я не ви­дел! И ты не ви­дел, а прос­то вид сде­лал, что не прос­то так в од­ну точ­ку та­ращишь­ся.

      Али­са вновь на­чала нег­ромко пос­ме­ивать­ся. Бай­ку про встре­чен­ный на треть­ем кур­се приз­рак утоп­ленни­цы она слы­шала да­леко не в пер­вый раз, при­чем еще ког­да учи­лась в Хог­вар­тсе и про­ходи­ла ми­мо бу­дуще­го му­жа, не под­ни­мая глаз от оче­ред­но­го кон­спек­та. Ис­то­рия же пос­то­ян­но всплы­вала в его с Фа­би­аном раз­го­ворах с пе­ри­одич­ностью в два-три ме­сяца на про­тяже­нии пос­ледних де­сяти лет, по­это­му о ней знал сна­чала весь Гриф­финдор, а по­том и весь Ав­ро­рат. При­чем Фа­би­ан каж­дый раз на­пирал на то, что он дей­стви­тель­но что-то ви­дел, а Фрэнк при­нимал­ся ссы­лать­ся на ан­гло­сак­сон­ские хро­ники де­вято­го ве­ка, до­казы­вая, что ничьи до­чери в Хог­вар­тсе не то­пились. Са­ма Али­са ни­каких утоп­ленниц в ноч­ных ко­ридо­рах Хог­вар­тса не встре­чала, да и без это­го по­доз­ре­вала, что муж всё-та­ки прав, но с дру­гой сто­роны Фа­би­ану с его ле­гил­ли­мен­ци­ей и в са­мом де­ле мог­ло при­видеть­ся что угод­но. И не факт, что это что-то бы­ло лишь пло­дом его во­об­ра­жения. У Фрэн­ка при всех его та­лан­тах бы­ла, как вы­ражал­ся всё тот же Пру­этт, пол­ная мен­таль­ная сле­пота. Блок от чу­жого втор­же­ния в ра­зум он ста­вил без тру­да, но сам уви­деть или хо­тя бы по­чувс­тво­вать что-то пос­то­рон­нее не су­мел бы, да­же будь это воп­ро­сом жиз­ни и смер­ти. И ес­ли на сте­нах Хог­вар­тса и в са­мом де­ле ос­та­вались сле­ды чь­ей-то смер­ти, Фрэнк бы не за­сек их да­же сей­час, пос­ле че­тырех лет ра­боты в Ав­ро­рате.

      — А я го­ворю, что ви­дел! — воз­му­тил­ся Фа­би­ан, да­же пе­рес­тав хрус­теть сво­им яб­ло­ком. На дам­бе, да­леко за спи­ной у не­го, по­яви­лась еще од­на фи­гура, при­над­ле­жащая, су­дя по вол­нистым мед­но-ры­жим во­лосам, Дор­кас. Али­са по­маха­ла ей ру­кой. Фи­гура мах­ну­ла в от­вет, под­твер­див, что это дей­стви­тель­но Ме­до­уз, и ус­ко­рила шаг.

      — Нет, не ви­дел! Ты это при­думал, что­бы пу­гать пер­во­кур­сни­ков. Я во­об­ще удив­ля­юсь, по­чему у те­бя сам Год­рик за­од­но из мо­гилы не вста­вал. Для боль­ше­го ко­лори­та.

      — Тю, Фрэн­ки, — от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан, скло­нив ры­жую го­лову на­бок. — Ты что, у Год­ри­ка не бы­ло мо­гилы. Его хо­рони­ли по обы­ча­ям Сел­ви­нов.

      Древ­ние Сел­ви­ны, по­том­ки ир­ланд­ских Ту­ата де Дáнанн, ве­рили, что пос­ле смер­ти их ду­ши ухо­дят в ту­ман, от­де­ля­ющий мир лю­дей от ми­ра ши. А по­тому сжи­гали те­ла на пог­ре­баль­ных кос­трах, что­бы под­ни­ма­ющий­ся над хол­ма­ми дым ука­зал мер­твым до­рогу на ос­тров Эмайн Аб­лах, в Стра­ну Веч­ной Юнос­ти. Год­рик Гриф­финдор был од­ним из нем­но­гих ма­гов не из чис­ла Сел­ви­нов, ко­го то­же про­вожа­ли под шум волн срод­ни тем, что плес­ка­лись сей­час у под­но­жия дам­бы, и древ­нюю пог­ре­баль­ную пес­ню.

       _Для тех, чей пла­мень от­ны­не по­тушен,_  
       _Я от­кры­ваю путь меж­ду мо­рем и су­шей._

      — Ну хоть с этим ты сог­ла­сен, — фыр­кнул Фрэнк, не­воль­но сог­нав с Али­сы оце­пене­ние.

      — При­вет, ре­бят, — поз­до­рова­лась Дор­кас, по­яв­ля­ясь из-за спи­ны Фа­би­ана. Тот мгно­вен­но раз­вернул­ся к ней, ра­зом за­быв про Гриф­финдо­ра, хо­тя на­вер­ня­ка «за­сек» пред­мет сво­их воз­ды­ханий за­дол­го до то­го, как ус­лы­шал ее ша­ги, и пред­ло­жил:

      — Хо­чешь яб­ло­ко?

      — Хо­чу, — с сом­не­ни­ем от­ве­тила Дор­кас пос­ле се­кун­дно­го раз­думья, чуть нах­му­рив лоб. Фа­би­ан рас­тя­нул гу­бы в ши­рокой улыб­ке и жес­том фо­кус­ни­ка вы­тащил из кар­ма­на це­лую при­гор­шню яб­лок раз­но­кали­бер­но­го раз­ме­ра. Ме­до­уз удив­ленно под­ня­ла бро­ви и спро­сила:

      — Ку­да те­бе столь­ко?

      — Мол­ли за­ходи­ла, — от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан, по­ка Дор­кас вы­бира­ла се­бе яб­лочко по­ап­пе­тит­нее из пред­ло­жен­ных. — На­чала рас­ска­зывать мне что-то про де­тей и нех­ватку ви­тами­нов. Я да­же не стал объ­яс­нять, что я к «де­тям» дав­но уже не от­но­шусь, всё рав­но бес­по­лез­но. Возь­ми еще од­но. А луч­ше два. Серь­ез­но, я уже не знаю, ку­да их де­вать.

      — А… — на­чала бы­ло Дор­кас, ука­зывая гла­зами на Лон­гбот­то­мов.

      — Мы съ­ели семь штук, — то­роп­ли­во за­мотал вих­растой го­ловой Фрэнк. — При­чем я из этих се­ми — толь­ко два. Хо­тя в ме­ня, ка­залось бы, дол­жно вле­зать боль­ше.

      Али­са шут­ли­во пих­ну­ла му­жа ку­лач­ком в жи­вот. Тот пос­лушно ох­нул и со сто­ном сог­нулся по­полам, сде­лав вид, что смер­тель­но ра­нен.

      — А вы че­го ос­та­нови­лись-то? — спро­сила Дор­кас, над­ку­сывая яб­ло­ко.

      — Спо­рят, уто­пилась дочь Гриф­финдо­ра в Чер­ном Озе­ре или нет, — от­ве­тила ей Али­са и крот­ко вздох­ну­ла, прек­расно по­нимая, что пос­ле этих слов спор во­зоб­но­вит­ся с но­вой си­лой.

      — А раз­ве она не в Ал­ба­нии умер­ла? — уди­вилась Ме­до­уз. Фрэнк сде­лал глу­бокий вдох, со стра­даль­чес­ким ви­дом под­нял гла­за к тем­но­му не­бу — Фа­би­ан по­пер­хнул­ся оче­ред­ным яб­ло­ком — и от­ве­тил:

      — В Ал­ба­нии уби­ли Хе­лену Рэй­вен­кло.

      Дор­кас не­воз­му­тимо кив­ну­ла.

      — Так и я о том же.

      — В смыс­ле? — не по­нял Фрэнк. — При­чем тут Гриф­финдор в та­ком слу­чае?

      — А раз­ве она не его дочь? — не­до­умен­но нах­му­рила бро­ви Дор­кас. Фа­би­ан да­вил­ся яб­ло­ком, низ­ко опус­тив го­лову.

      — Че­го?! — воз­му­тил­ся Фрэнк та­ким нес­час­тным го­лосом, что Али­са не­воль­но прыс­ну­ла и не­мед­ленно ут­кну­лась ли­цом ку­да-то ему в пле­чо, по­ка не за­метил и не оби­дел­ся еще боль­ше. — Да где вы бе­рете все эти сред­не­веко­вые бай­ки? Алис, пош­ли от­сю­да, по­ка они ме­ня не до­кона­ли сво­ей аль­тер­на­тив­ной ис­то­ри­ей!

      Дор­кас бес­сердеч­но зас­ме­ялась, пе­рес­тав звон­ко пох­русты­вать яб­ло­ком. Ей эти ис­то­рии всег­да ви­делись лишь од­ним из спо­собов при­ят­но про­вес­ти ве­чер в фа­куль­тет­ской гос­ти­ной, тра­вя од­ну жут­кую бай­ку за дру­гой, по­это­му при­чин так ки­петь из-за па­ры ис­ка­жен­ных фак­тов Ме­до­уз не ви­дела.

      — Нет, по­дож­ди, — с тру­дом вы­давил Фа­би­ан, прог­ло­тив ку­сок яб­ло­ка. — Да­вай сна­чала по­курим.

      — Ой, нет, вот это без ме­ня, — за­мота­ла го­ловой Али­са и от­пусти­ла ру­ку му­жа. — Дор, пой­дем, а они пусть ды­мят, сколь­ко взду­ма­ет­ся.

      — Али­са, не бро­сай ме­ня! — с над­ры­вом вос­клик­нул Фрэнк, сос­тро­ив стра­даль­чес­кое ли­цо, но она толь­ко зас­ме­ялась и мах­ну­ла ру­кой.

      — Ми­лый, я в те­бя ве­рю.

      Муж в от­вет сос­тро­ил еще од­ну стра­даль­чес­кую гри­масу, в со­чета­нии с рас­тре­пан­ны­ми вих­ра­ми пе­пель­ных во­лос де­лав­шую его ли­цо сов­сем маль­чи­шес­ким, но уже тя­нул­ся ру­кой к ле­жащей в кар­ма­не кур­тки пач­ке си­гарет. Фа­би­ан за­гово­рил вновь, бур­но жес­ти­кули­руя и за­бав­но встря­хивая го­ловой, и спор во­зоб­но­вил­ся с но­вой си­лой. Да­же уди­витель­но, что ни од­но­му из спор­щи­ков до сих пор не приш­ла в го­лову мысль ныр­нуть в Чер­ное Озе­ро в по­ис­ках ты­сяче­лет­ней утоп­ленни­цы. Али­са при­куси­ла ниж­нюю гу­бу, пря­ча улыб­ку, и ре­шила, что эту мысль то­же луч­ше спря­тать как мож­но даль­ше. Ина­че на­меча­ющий­ся вы­ход­ной — единс­твен­ный за пос­ледние пол­то­ры не­дели — пой­дет нас­марку. Ак­тивный от­дых — это, без сом­не­ния, хо­рошо, но не в кон­це но­яб­ря и ле­дяной во­де. И не тог­да, ког­да Али­са толь­ко и жда­ла хо­тя бы па­ры сво­бод­ных ми­нут на­еди­не, что­бы по­делить­ся с ним не­ожи­дан­ной для нее са­мой но­востью.

      — А они не по­дерут­ся? — с прит­ворным сом­не­ни­ем спро­сила Дор­кас, обер­нувшись на спор­щи­ков че­рез пле­чо, но взгляд ее вы­дал. Ме­до­уз смот­ре­ла на коль­ца ры­жих во­лос, в ху­дожес­твен­ном бес­по­ряд­ке об­рамляв­шие блед­ное уд­ли­нен­ное ли­цо. Ли­цо улы­балось, от­че­го в угол­ках си­них глаз по­яв­ля­лись смеш­ли­вые мор­щинки, но взгляд у них на се­кун­ду сде­лал­ся нас­то­рожен­ным. Али­са вновь спря­тала улыб­ку. При­вык­нув штур­мо­вать неп­риступ­ную кре­пость, ры­жее чу­дови­ще рас­те­рялось, ког­да ему на­конец при­от­кры­ли во­рота, и те­перь сом­не­валось, как се­бя луч­ше по­вес­ти, что­бы эти во­рота не зах­лопну­лись об­ратно. Да и кре­пость, су­дя по ее собс­твен­но­му взгля­ду, ни­как не мог­ла оп­ре­делить­ся, ка­кие эмо­ции обу­рева­ют ее силь­нее.

      — Дор, — ос­то­рож­но поз­ва­ла Али­са, ког­да спо­рящие муж­чи­ны ос­та­лись да­леко за спи­ной, а впе­реди вы­рос­ли зак­ры­тые на зи­му – для маг­глов, ра­зуме­ет­ся, – во­рота в осы­па­ющей­ся ка­мен­ной сте­не. — Мож­но воп­рос?

      — Ка­кой? — нас­то­рожи­лась Дор­кас, вер­тя в паль­цах по­лус­гры­зан­ное яб­лочко. 

      — А что у вас про­ис­хо­дит? — не ста­ла то­мить ее Али­са, пос­та­рав­шись при­нять не слиш­ком за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ный вид. Мол, не хо­чешь, не го­вори. За лич­ную жизнь Фа­би­ана уже не пер­вый ме­сяц пе­режи­вала вся груп­па с Алас­то­ром во гла­ве, но сов­сем уж наг­ло со­вать в нее но­сы не спе­шила.

      Дор­кас по­жала пле­чами, ста­ратель­но изоб­ра­жая из се­бя рав­но­душ­но­го к лю­бов­ным ме­тани­ям ав­ро­ра, но по­том по­няла, что ни­кого этим не об­ма­нет.

      — Не знаю, Алис. Я, ка­жет­ся, за­пута­лась.

      Бу­дем рас­пу­тывать, ре­шила Али­са и ос­то­рож­но про­дол­жи­ла доп­рос. Грюм за по­доб­ные ме­тоды ее всег­да хва­лил, од­новре­мен­но с этим ру­га­ясь на Фрэн­ка, что ав­рор дол­жен уметь не толь­ко гро­хать ку­лаком по сто­лу, пу­гая и об­ви­ня­емо­го, и по­лови­ну Ви­зен­га­мота, но и вти­рать­ся в до­верие да­же к са­мым отъ­яв­ленным мер­завцам. Фрэнк в от­вет на по­уче­ния ки­вал, но с его ко­рон­ным яс­тре­биным взгля­дом, от­ра­ботан­ным еще в хог­варт­ские го­ды, и ко­сой са­женью в пле­чах до­верия у бан­ди­тов из Лют­но­го как-то не вы­зывал. Что, впро­чем, не ме­шало ему ус­пешно доп­ра­шивать боль­шинс­тво за­дер­жанных. Хлад­нокров­но­го мра­кобор­ца, спо­соб­но­го от­пра­вить к де­мен­то­рам без су­да и следс­твия, Фрэнк умел изоб­ра­жать луч­ше, чем лю­бой дру­гой ра­бот­ник Де­пар­та­мен­та. Али­са и са­ма бы по­вери­ла, ес­ли бы не зна­ла, ка­кой он на са­мом де­ле. И ка­ким ра­нимым мог быть веч­но стро­ив­ший из се­бя сер­дце­еда Фа­би­ан.

      Дор­кас по­нача­лу от­не­кива­лась, но по­том вздох­ну­ла и вы­дала:

      — Не до­веряю я ему. То есть, — Ме­до­уз вздох­ну­ла еще раз, — не то, что­бы сов­сем, но он… Не на­до мне бы­ло… Са­ма не знаю, что мне те­перь со всем этим де­лать.

      Али­са не­воль­но вски­нула бро­ви. Де­ло бы­ло да­же не в том, что она са­ма счи­тала всю эту си­ту­ацию проб­ле­мой на пус­том мес­те, но Фа­би­ану с его ле­гил­ли­мен­ци­ей… Ощу­щать по­доб­ное от­но­шение ему бы­ло как ми­нимум неп­ри­ят­но. Ес­ли в Ав­ро­рате Дор­кас еще мог­ла по­дав­лять не­нуж­ные эмо­ции, с го­ловой ухо­дя в ра­боту, то вне ми­нис­тер­ских стен вновь на­чина­ла ду­мать и сом­не­вать­ся. 

      Ме­до­уз ос­та­нови­лась, раз­гля­дывая те­ря­ющи­еся в по­лум­ра­ке зам­ко­вые раз­ва­лины, а по­том и вов­се ус­та­вилась в зем­лю, на­чав ко­вырять нос­ком бо­тин­ка по­жух­лую тра­ву нек­ра­сиво­го ржа­вого цве­та. У Фрэн­ка был сви­тер та­кого же от­тенка: «бу­дет не жал­ко, ес­ли ис­порчу», ар­гу­мен­ти­ровал муж, а Али­са в тай­не меч­та­ла вы­кинуть этот ры­же-ко­рич­не­вый кош­мар, но вмес­то не­го упор­но стра­дали дру­гие, ку­да бо­лее при­лич­ные ве­щи. 

      — Не вый­дет из это­го ни­чего пут­но­го, — на­конец соб­ра­лась с мыс­ля­ми Дор­кас, но вздох­ну­ла так, что лю­бой бы по­нял: са­ма Ме­до­уз пред­почла бы иное раз­ви­тие со­бытий. — В кон­це кон­цов, мы вмес­те ра­бота­ем и…

      — Мы то­же, — па­риро­вала Али­са, убеж­денная, что это со­вер­шенно не по­вод от­ши­вать хо­роше­го пар­ня. Дру­гое де­ло, что Дор­кас, по­хоже, ни­ког­да не по­нима­ла Фа­би­ана до кон­ца и не счи­тала его та­ким уж хо­рошим.

      — Вы — это вы, — пу­тано отоз­ва­лась Ме­до­уз, под­твер­див по­доз­ре­ния. — Тем бо­лее, что Фрэнк не во­лочит­ся за каж­дой юб­кой.

      Али­са прыс­ну­ла и мыс­ленно поп­ро­сила у му­жа про­щения, преж­де чем от­ве­тила:

      — Ко­неч­но, Дор. Как сей­час пом­ню, вы­ходим мы на шес­том кур­се из Трех Ме­тел и кто-ни­будь не­мед­ленно на­чина­ет кри­чать «Смот­ри­те-ка, это же Фрэнк Лон­гбот­том и его но­вая де­вуш­ка!». Третья за ме­сяц. Уж по­верь мне, он прек­расно се­бя чувс­тво­вал.

      Ме­до­уз то­же по­пер­хну­лась смеш­ком, пред­ста­вив кар­ти­ну в крас­ках, и спро­сила с ис­крен­ним ин­те­ресом: 

      — И как те­бя при та­ком рас­кла­де уго­раз­ди­ло вый­ти за не­го за­муж? Я бы… не рис­кну­ла.

      — Я ему до­веряю, — прос­то от­ве­тила Али­са. — И зна­ешь, Дор, это, ко­неч­но, сов­сем не мое де­ло, но я не ду­маю, что ты пра­ва нас­чет Фа­би­ана.

      Дор­кас сме­рила ее мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом, хмык­ну­ла, оце­нив тон­кость фор­му­лиров­ки, и не­воль­но сог­ла­силась с из­вечной по­зици­ей Алас­то­ра:

      — Пар­ням бы сто­ило по­учить­ся у те­бя вес­ти доп­ро­сы. Они бы уже за­яви­ли мне в лоб, что я ду­ра, ко­торая са­ма не зна­ет, че­го хо­чет, и зря треп­лет че­лове­ку нер­вы.

      — Не за­яви­ли бы, — зас­ту­пилась за от­сутс­тву­ющих муж­чин Али­са. 

      — Но по­дума­ли бы точ­но, — па­риро­вала Дор­кас и от­ве­ла взгляд, на­чав раз­гля­дывать тем­не­ющий в нес­коль­ких яр­дах впе­реди вход в по­лураз­ва­лив­ше­еся ка­мен­ное зда­ние, быв­шее преж­де зам­ко­вой цер­ковью. — По­тому что так и есть. Я са­ма не знаю, что мне нуж­но.

      — Я то­же бо­ялась, — от­ве­тила Али­са. В ка­кой-то мо­мент она ис­пу­галась нас­толь­ко, что бы­ла го­това всё от­ме­нить, выб­ро­сить все сче­та и спис­ки приг­ла­шен­ных и бе­жать из стра­ны. Не­важ­но ку­да, толь­ко бы по­даль­ше от все­го это­го. Она да­же ус­пе­ла ра­зор­вать по­полам ка­кой-то лист, в от­ча­ян­ном по­рыве швыр­нуть об­рывки пря­мо на пол, а по­том в зад­нюю дверь пос­ту­чали и на по­роге кух­ни по­явил­ся Фрэнк. Без кур­тки, в мок­ром от не­пого­ды сви­тере и с хлопь­ями сне­га в вих­растых во­лосах.

       _Что ты здесь де­ла­ешь?_  — толь­ко и смог­ла спро­сить Али­са, рас­те­рян­но ус­та­вив­шись на не­го сни­зу вверх.

       _Я хо­тел уви­деть те­бя_ , — по­жал пле­чами бу­дущий муж, слов­но в том, что он сор­вался с де­журс­тва в Ав­ро­рате, не бы­ло ров­ным сче­том ни­чего не­обыч­но­го. И вы­нул у нее из паль­цев оче­ред­ной пер­га­мент. —  _Брось ты эту ерун­ду._

      — А те­перь не бо­ишь­ся? — спро­сила Дор­кас об­манчи­во-бес­печным то­ном, про­дол­жая раз­гля­дывать тя­желую сталь­ную дверь, гру­бо вре­зан­ную в осы­па­ющу­юся ка­мен­ную клад­ку. Са­ма дверь вряд ли бы ко­го-то ос­та­нови­ла, а вот ед­ва уло­вимо ми­га­ющий в тем­но­те го­лубо­ватый кон­тур впол­не был спо­собен сдер­жать мас­си­рован­ную ата­ку. В те­чение пя­ти-шес­ти ми­нут, но это­го хва­тит, что­бы уй­ти.

      Али­са спря­тала на­чав­шие зяб­нуть ру­ки в кар­ма­ны и по­жала пле­чами.

      — Труд­но ска­зать. Всег­да есть что-то, что мо­жет ес­ли не пос­со­рить вас, то как ми­нимум ис­портить нас­тро­ение. И всег­да есть кто-то, кто бу­дет, прос­ти за пря­моту, со­вать свой нос, ку­да не сле­ду­ет. 

      Она час­то это слы­шала. Что ря­дом с ним дол­жна бы­ла быть сног­сши­батель­ная длин­но­ногая кра­сави­ца с бе­зуп­речны­ми ма­нера­ми и ро­дос­ловной — пря­мо не жен­щи­на, а по­родис­тая кош­ка, — а не «ма­лень­кая мисс всез­най­ка» с ко­рот­кой стриж­кой и в муж­ской кур­тке на нес­коль­ко раз­ме­ров боль­ше по­ложен­но­го. Али­са и са­ма уже сби­лась со сче­ту, сколь­ко раз она пря­тала ве­селую ус­мешку, ког­да ло­вила на се­бе взгля­ды об­де­лен­ных чис­токров­ных де­виц и слы­шала за спи­ной не­до­умен­ное фыр­канье.

       _И что он на­шел в этой… за­мух­рышке?_

      Фрэн­ка это по­чему-то зли­ло ку­да боль­ше, чем ее са­му. Ду­ры, вор­чал муж, за­метив оче­ред­ной ко­сой взгляд, и по­рывис­то це­ловал ее в ви­сок.

      — Да все толь­ко и де­ла­ют, что су­ют нос, ку­да их не про­сят, — бур­кну­ла Дор­кас, ду­мая о чем-то сво­ем. 

      — На­мек по­няла, — от­ве­тила Али­са, пря­ча оче­ред­ную улыб­ку.

      — Что? — опом­ни­лась Ме­до­уз. — Нет, я вов­се не хо­тела…

      — Я знаю, Дор, — кив­ну­ла Али­са и про­тяну­ла ру­ку — не­хотя вы­тащив ее из кар­ма­на, — что­бы лег­ко, поч­ти не­весо­мо пох­ло­пать под­ру­гу по пле­чу. — И я не хо­чу на­вязы­вать те­бе свое мне­ние, но всё же я не ду­маю, что слу­чит­ся что-то пло­хое, ес­ли ты дашь Фа­би­ану шанс. Он хо­роший па­рень.

      — Ког­да не ве­дет се­бя, как иди­от, — про­бур­ча­ла Дор­кас боль­ше для очис­тки со­вес­ти, ус­та­ло вздох­ну­ла и пред­ло­жила. — Пой­дем, что ли?

      — Пой­дем, — сог­ла­силась Али­са.

      Мас­сивная дверь от­кры­валась на удив­ле­ние прос­то, рас­па­хива­лась от лег­чай­ше­го при­кос­но­вения, слов­но са­ма бы­ла не­весо­мой. Уз­кие сту­пень­ки ухо­дили вниз, зак­ру­чива­ясь по спи­рали, и при каж­дом но­вом ша­ге при­ходи­лось цеп­лять­ся ру­кой за вби­тые в сте­ну сталь­ные пе­рила, что­бы не пос­коль­знуть­ся на от­по­лиро­ван­ном ты­сяча­ми ша­гов кам­не. Дор­кас при­выч­но шла пер­вой, слов­но на оче­ред­ном бо­евом вы­зове – Али­са дав­но уже сми­рилась с тем, что кол­ле­ги пос­то­ян­но пы­та­ют­ся прик­ры­вать ее от опас­ности, да­же ес­ли ни­какой опас­ности и не бы­ло, – по­ка не спрыг­ну­ла с пос­ледней сту­пень­ки с гул­ким уда­ром об пол и не тол­кну­ла еще од­ну дверь.  
 

     — Доб­рый ве­чер, да­мы, — встре­тил их кри­вой улыб­кой валь­яж­но раз­ва­лив­ший­ся в од­ном из кре­сел Си­ри­ус Блэк и кар­тинно при­жал ру­ку к гру­ди. Ос­таль­ные чле­ны Ор­де­на Фе­ник­са, си­дящие в точ­но та­ких же крес­лах и на од­ном из ди­ванов вок­руг низ­ко­го ши­роко­го сто­лика, враз­но­бой при­со­еди­нились к при­ветс­твию. Впро­чем, «ос­таль­ные» — это силь­но ска­зано, ре­шила Али­са, оки­нув си­дящих быс­трым взгля­дом. В луч­шем слу­чае по­лови­на Ор­де­на. Ни про­фес­со­ра Дамб­лдо­ра, ни Алас­то­ра в ком­на­те не бы­ло. А Гес­тия Джонс, пос­леднее вре­мя хо­див­шая в пас­си­ях у Ги­де­она и по­рой уди­витель­но на­поми­нав­шая Али­се дру­гую жен­щи­ну, от­ка­зав­шу­юся в свое вре­мя всту­пать в Ор­ден и на­зывав­шую его соб­ра­ни­ем ди­летан­тов, те­перь си­дела ря­дом с Ка­радо­ком Дир­борном. Не ве­зет Пру­эт­там в лич­ной жиз­ни, по­дума­ла Али­са с лег­кой грустью. А ведь хо­рошие ре­бята. Осо­бен­но Ги­де­он.

      — Вау, Ма­кАлис­тер, у те­бя но­вый цвет во­лос? — про­дол­жил тем вре­менем Блэк, не­доволь­ный, что во­шед­шие жен­щи­ны не уде­лили ему дол­жно­го вни­мания. — От­лично выг­ля­дишь. Пря­мо кон­фетка. Так бы те­бя и съ­ел.  
 

     Дор­кас мол­ча под­ня­ла бро­ви, яв­но пред­став­ляя се­бе ре­ак­цию Фрэн­ка на по­доб­ное за­яв­ле­ние, а Али­са от­ве­тила веж­ли­вой улыб­кой, ку­да боль­ше за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ная про­цес­сом рас­сте­гива­ния мол­нии на кур­тке, чем сом­ни­тель­ны­ми ком­пли­мен­та­ми Си­ри­уса.

      — Спа­сибо.

      Блэк рас­тя­нул гу­бы в еще од­ной улыб­ке, де­монс­тра­тив­но пе­реб­ро­сил длин­ные во­лосы на од­но пле­чо — по глад­ким смо­ляным пря­дям по­бежа­ли от­све­ты от го­рящих по сте­нам све­тиль­ни­ков, не впер­вые зас­та­вив Али­су за­думать­ся, что Си­ри­ус по­рой уж слиш­ком гре­шит по­зерс­твом, — и мно­гоз­на­читель­но по­иг­рал бро­вями.

      — Фу, — рас­сме­ялась у­ют­но, с но­гами в за­бав­ных раз­ноцвет­ных но­соч­ках, ус­тро­ив­ша­яся в дру­гом крес­ле Ли­ли Эванс. То есть, Ли­ли Пот­тер. Али­са ни­как не мог­ла при­вык­нуть к то­му, что Джей­мс всё же ухит­рился до­бить­ся сво­его и по­корить ед­ва ли не единс­твен­ную дев­чонку, во­ротив­шую от не­го нос на про­тяже­нии поч­ти шес­ти лет. — Си­ри­ус, прек­ра­ти сей­час же! При­вет, Алис, — улыб­ну­лась Ли­ли, но с Дор­кас поз­до­рова­лась ку­да бо­лее це­ремон­но. — Доб­рый ве­чер.

      Ме­до­уз так же це­ремон­но кив­ну­ла и се­ла на са­мый край сво­бод­но­го ди­вана. 

      — Как у вас де­ла? — про­дол­жи­ла расс­пра­шивать Ли­ли, пос­ту­кивая паль­чи­ками по под­ло­кот­ни­кам крес­ла.

      — А то ты не зна­ешь, Лилс? — хмык­нул ус­тро­ив­ший­ся ря­дом Джей­мс, ехид­но пос­верки­вая гла­зами из-под оч­ков. — Те­ракт на юби­лее Лаф­кин да по слу­хам па­ра тру­пов в Ми­нис­терс­тве. 

      Али­са по­холо­дела. Уже и здесь зна­ют. А глав­ное, кто. 

      Дор­кас, су­дя по зас­тывше­му в рав­но­душ­ном вы­раже­нии ли­цу, по­дума­ла о том же. Эти так на­зыва­емые Ма­роде­ры — осо­бен­но в ли­це Джей­мса и Си­ри­уса — бы­ли пос­ледни­ми людь­ми, с ко­торы­ми она ста­ла бы об­суждать внут­ренние де­ла Ав­ро­рата. Впро­чем, боль­шинс­тво при­сутс­тву­ющих не об­ра­тило на вы­пад Джей­мса ни­како­го вни­мания. То ли бы­ли уве­рены, что им ни­чего не ска­жут, то ли счи­тали, что де­лать вы­воды на ос­но­вании ка­ких-то слу­хов — это удел ед­ва окон­чивших Хог­вартс маль­чи­шек, а не взрос­лых лю­дей.

      — Ужас, — всё же за­кача­ла го­ловой Гес­тия, не­воль­но от­вле­кая вни­мание Ма­роде­ров на се­бя. — Я пос­ле та­ких из­вестий пол­но­чи зас­нуть не мог­ла. Это же Ми­нис­терс­тво Ма­гии, бо­лее бе­зопас­но­го мес­та не най­ти во всей Бри­тании!  
 

     Али­са вспом­ни­ла Ат­ри­ум, че­рез ко­торый в Ми­нис­терс­тво мог по­пасть лю­бой же­ла­ющий, но не ста­ла пор­тить Гес­тии нас­тро­ение еще силь­нее.

      — Не пред­став­ляю, как те­перь хо­дить на ра­боту, — про­дол­жи­ла та, нер­вно сцеп­ляя паль­цы в замóк. — Лад­но еще Ав­ро­рат…

      — Да брось, Гес, — хмык­нул Ка­радок Дир­борн, дру­жес­ким жес­том при­об­ни­мая ее за пле­чи. Во вся­ком слу­чае, Али­са на­де­ялась, что жест был дру­жес­кий. За Ги­де­она бы­ло обид­но, да и сам Дир­борн сов­сем не­дав­но про­яв­лял не­дюжин­ный ин­те­рес к Джа­нет Ри­чар­дсон из От­де­ла по Борь­бе с кон­тра­бан­дой. — Это же Ми­нис­терс­тво, мы в нем и не та­кое ви­дели. При­ходи как-ни­будь к нам в Де­пар­та­мент, пар­ни те­бе та­кие ис­то­рии рас­ска­жут!

      — Нет уж, — фыр­кну­ла Гес­тия, за­бав­но на­мор­щив но­сик. — У нас в от­де­ле сво­их ба­ек хва­та­ет! А вы уже наш­ли то­го, кто это сде­лал? — вновь по­вер­ну­лась она к Али­се и Дор­кас. Ме­до­уз при­от­кры­ла гу­бы, яв­но со­бира­ясь выс­ка­зать всё, что она ду­ма­ет по по­воду раз­гла­шения сек­ретной ин­форма­ции, но от вы­волоч­ки па­ру лю­бопыт­ных ор­денцев спас­ли гром­кие го­лоса за дверью.

      — Фаб, ска­жи чес­тно, те­бе лав­ры Алек­сан­дра Дю­ма по­коя не да­ют?

      — Мо­жет, и не да­ют! Вот возь­му и на­пишу ро­ман о жиз­ни Ос­но­вате­лей.

      — Ты уж из­ви­ни, но я его чи­тать не бу­ду.

      — Бу­дешь-бу­дешь! — за­паль­чи­во по­обе­щал Фа­би­ан, от­кры­вая дверь бод­рым пин­ком. — Я те­бя ис­то­ричес­ким кон­суль­тан­том возь­му! Вдруг по­надо­бит­ся вно­сить ка­кие-то прав­ки?

      Али­са от­ки­нула го­лову на ди­ван­ную спин­ку как раз в тот мо­мент, что­бы уви­деть, как Фрэнк сме­рил дру­га скеп­тичным взгля­дом. Поз­до­ровать­ся с ос­таль­ны­ми муж­чи­ны по­забы­ли, слиш­ком ув­ле­чен­ные пе­репал­кой.

      — С тво­ей лю­бовью к со­чини­тель­ству там при­дет­ся пра­вить весь сю­жет, что­бы в нем хоть ка­кая-то дос­то­вер­ность бы­ла. Ты уве­рен, что на­ша друж­ба это пе­режи­вет?

      — Не сме­ши ме­ня, — фыр­кнул Фа­би­ан, про­топав к ди­вану и плюх­нувшись воз­ле са­мого под­ло­кот­ни­ка. — На­ша друж­ба пе­режи­ла да­же твои стра­дания по по­воду од­ной не­точ­ной фор­му­лиров­ки на СОВ по Про­рица­ни­ям. Ах да, всем доб­рый ве­чер.

      — Су­дя по то­му, с ка­ким трес­ком я их про­валил, де­ло бы­ло не толь­ко в той фор­му­лиров­ке, — мрач­но отоз­вался Фрэнк, ки­вая в знак то­го, что при­со­еди­ня­ет­ся к при­ветс­твию, и са­дясь на единс­твен­ное ос­тавше­еся сво­бод­ное мес­то. Али­са при­выч­но под­нырну­ла ему под ру­ку, ус­тра­ива­ясь по­уют­нее.

      — Ка­кая раз­ни­ца, Фрэн­ки? — вновь фыр­кнул Фа­би­ан. — Это же был неп­ро­филь­ный пред­мет. Или ты те­перь со­бира­ешь­ся рас­кла­дывать кар­ты, что­бы пре­дуга­дать оче­ред­ную под­ста­ву от Тем­но­го Лор­да?

      — Нет, я со­бира­юсь под­нять штурм-щи­ты на тот слу­чай, ес­ли его ре­бята взду­ма­ют за­явить­ся и ко мне в гос­ти, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк без ма­лей­ше­го на­мека на иро­нию в го­лосе. — Се­год­ня же этим и зай­мусь. В край­нем слу­чае, зав­тра.

      Али­са по­вер­ну­ла го­лову и сме­рила му­жа не­до­умен­ным взгля­дом. Стан­дар­тная за­щита мэ­нора — это од­но, но штур­мо­вые щи­ты Лон­гбот­то­мы не под­ни­мали со вре­мен Бли­ца, ког­да под уда­ром не­мец­кой ави­ации ока­зались не толь­ко маг­гловские, но и ма­гичес­кие во­ен­ные цен­тры.

      — Из­ви­ни, — ус­ты­дил­ся Фрэнк. — Я за­был те­бе ска­зать.

       _Я вот то­же возь­му и за­буду те­бе ска­зать_ , вя­ло ра­зоз­ли­лась на не­го Али­са. Фа­би­ан по­вер­нул вскло­кочен­ную го­лову и ус­та­вил­ся на нее за­ин­те­ресо­ван­ным взгля­дом. Али­са от­ве­тила мно­гоз­на­читель­ным при­щуром. Пру­этт ве­село хмык­нул и под­нял ру­ки в при­мири­тель­ном жес­те. Не прис­таю, мол. 

      Фрэнк по­оче­ред­но сме­рил взгля­дом их обо­их и уточ­нил:

      — Я че­го-то не знаю?

      — До­ма по­гово­рим, — ту­ман­но от­ве­тила Али­са. Дор­кас под­перла го­лову ру­кой и ввер­ну­ла:

      — Ух ты, ин­три­га.

      — Ух ты, — па­риро­вал Фрэнк с ехид­ной улыб­кой, — май­ор Ме­до­уз шу­тит. А мы уж ду­мали, ты сов­сем за­рабо­талась.  
 

     — Я за­рабо­талась, — сог­ла­силась Дор­кас. — По­это­му ес­ли май­ор Лон­гбот­том про­дол­жит ос­трить, то я уве­ду у не­го за­кон­ный от­пуск. Пой­дешь от­ды­хать толь­ко в сле­ду­ющем го­ду.

      Фа­би­ан выг­ля­нул из-за пле­ча дру­га и прит­во­рил­ся пот­ря­сен­ным до глу­бины ду­ши.

      — Дор, ты страш­ная жен­щи­на. От­пуск — это свя­тое.

      — Бу­дешь хо­рошо се­бя вес­ти, - про­бур­ча­ла Дор­кас се­бе под нос, — и я возь­му те­бя с со­бой.

      Фа­би­ан нак­ло­нил­ся еще силь­нее и вы­тара­щил гла­за в уже ис­крен­нем удив­ле­нии.

      — Прав­да?

      Фрэнк не вы­дер­жал и на­чал хо­хотать. Али­са вя­ло пих­ну­ла его ла­донью в грудь, но му­жу от это­го, ка­жет­ся, ста­ло толь­ко ве­селее. 

      — Лон­гбот­том, — де­монс­тра­тив­но за­катил гла­за Фа­би­ан. 

      — И-из­ви­ни, — с тру­дом вы­давил Фрэнк, не пе­рес­та­вая сме­ять­ся.

      — Из­ви­няю, — бур­кнул Фа­би­ан, но дей­стви­тель­но ос­кор­блен­ным не выг­ля­дел.

      — Вот ви­дишь, Гес, - вме­шалась в раз­го­вор Ли­ли, - ты зря пе­режи­ва­ешь из-за ка­ких-то глу­пых слу­хов. Слу­чись что-то серь­ез­ное, Фрэн­ки хо­дил бы мрач­нее ту­чи.

      Али­са не­воль­но вспом­ни­ла да­же не страх и не пот­ря­сение, а пол­ней­ший сту­пор в его гла­зах, ко­торый уви­дела, ког­да прим­ча­лась прош­лой ночью в Ми­нис­терс­тво, и по­дума­ла, что Фрэнк прос­то очень ста­ра­ет­ся выг­ля­деть бес­печным. Да­же на­еди­не с ней. А Фа­би­ан по­тому так и ос­трит и пос­то­ян­но с ним спо­рит, что прек­расно всё чувс­тву­ет.

      — Да у нас всё от­лично, — хмык­нул тем вре­менем муж.  А что за слу­хи?  
      — А то ты не зна­ешь, пле­мян­ни­чек, — съ­ехид­ни­чал Джей­мс. У Али­сы по­яви­лось по­доз­ре­ние, что Пот­тер этим слу­хам то­же не ве­рит — у не­го, как и у всех ос­таль­ных, прос­то не ук­ла­дыва­ет­ся в го­лове, что по­доб­ное во­об­ще воз­можно — и ис­поль­зу­ет их толь­ко для то­го, что­бы в оче­ред­ной раз под­деть Фрэн­ка. Дру­гое де­ло, что Фрэн­ку и в обыч­ное вре­мя не нра­вилась ма­нера Джей­мса раз­го­вари­вать с дру­гими людь­ми. Вот и сей­час он не­доволь­но нах­му­рил бро­ви, прек­ра­тив улы­бать­ся, и от­ве­тил:

      — Оса­ди, дя­дюш­ка. Ты уже дав­но не на пер­вом кур­се, чтоб в слу­чае че­го прик­ры­вать­ся ма­лолетс­твом.

      — Фрэн­ки-и-и, — пре­дуп­режда­юще про­тянул Фа­би­ан, мгно­вен­но сде­лав­шись серь­ез­ным. Али­са мол­ча пог­ла­дила об­ни­ма­ющую ее ру­ку и чуть сжа­ла ши­рокое за­пястье.

      Не по­мог­ло. Вер­нее, по­мог­ло бы, ес­ли бы к под­ко­лам Джей­мса не ре­шил при­со­еди­нить­ся Си­ри­ус. Блэк сде­лал вид, что за­шел­ся каш­лем, в ко­тором от­четли­во проз­ву­чало «Под­каблуч­ник». Фрэнк по­вер­нул го­лову и спро­сил ле­дяным то­ном:

      — Что ты ска­зал?

      — Слышь! — од­новре­мен­но с ним вски­нул­ся Фа­би­ан. — Ты на дру­га сво­его сна­чала пос­мотри, преж­де чем рот от­кры­вать.

      — Пру­этт, — за­шипе­ла Дор­кас.

      — Гос­по­да, — по­пытал­ся вме­шать­ся Ка­радок. — Не раз­во­дите ссо­ры на пус­том мес­те. Мы же де­ла­ем од­но де­ло…  
 

      — Мы? — пов­то­рил Фрэнк всё тем же ле­дяным то­ном. — Уж из­ви­ни ме­ня за рез­кость, но на мо­ей па­мяти Си­ри­ус с Джей­мсом ни ра­зу не де­лали че­го-то по­лез­но­го. Толь­ко то, за что их при же­лании мож­но бы­ло за­садить в Аз­ка­бан!

      — Да-а-а, — про­тянул Блэк ле­нивым то­ном и при­щел­кнул язы­ком. — Я бы то­же за­садил. Тво­ей же­не.

      Али­са дер­ну­лась в по­пыт­ке ос­та­новить рва­нув­ше­гося впе­ред му­жа, но тот пе­ремах­нул че­рез низ­кий сто­лик и уда­рил с та­кой си­лой, что в пер­вую се­кун­ду по­каза­лось, буд­то у Си­ри­уса отор­ва­лась го­лова.

      — Фрэнк!

***

  
       _Графс­тво Да­рем, Лон­гбот­том-мэ­нор, 23:35._  
        
      Пу­зырек с экс­трак­том бадь­яна в оче­ред­ной раз на­шел­ся не в прик­ро­ват­ной тум­бочке, а за зер­ка­лом в ван­ной. Впо­ру бы­ло по­верить, что в от­сутс­твие хо­зя­ев у не­го от­раста­ют нож­ки и пу­зырек каж­дый раз от­прав­ля­ет­ся в пу­тешес­твие по ком­на­там. Во вся­ком слу­чае, Фрэнк объ­яс­нял это имен­но так.

      — Я не тро­гал, — за­явил муж, ког­да Али­са по­яви­лась в двер­ном про­еме, под­няв зло­получ­ную нас­той­ку на уро­вень ли­ца. Что­бы луч­ше бы­ло вид­но.

      — Он сам ту­да убе­жал? — уточ­ни­ла Али­са, да­же не скры­вая собс­твен­но­го скеп­ти­циз­ма. Не тут-то бы­ло, Фрэнк толь­ко раз­вел ру­ками и от­ве­тил:

      — Ну ви­димо.

      Али­са мол­ча по­кача­ла го­ловой и от­ку­пори­ла пу­зырек. В ком­на­те тон­ко за­пах­ло бадь­яном. Фрэнк не­доволь­но на­мор­щил нос, а по­том и вов­се нег­ромко за­шипел, ког­да она при­жала кра­ешек смо­чен­но­го нас­той­кой плат­ка к рас­се­чен­ной чь­им-то мет­ким уда­ром бро­ви. Али­са по­доз­ре­вала Си­ри­уса с дя­дюш­ки­ным коль­цом-пе­чат­кой на пра­вой ру­ке и ис­крен­не по­радо­валась, что Блэк по­пал этим коль­цом в бровь, а не в глаз. Сго­ряча мог бы и вы­бить.

      — Щип­лет?

    — Нет, — скор­бно от­ве­тил муж с ви­дом тя­жело­ране­ного бой­ца, ис­те­ка­юще­го пос­ледни­ми кап­ля­ми кро­ви. 

      — Тер­пи, — без­жа­лос­тно ве­лела Али­са и взя­ла его за под­бо­родок, что­бы об­ра­ботать сса­дину на ниж­ней гу­бе.

      — Ай.

      Али­са скло­нила го­лову чуть на­бок и пред­ло­жила всё тем же скеп­тичным то­ном.

      — По­дуть?

      — Зна­ешь, — хмык­нул Фрэнк, — ког­да ты так смот­ришь, мне на­чина­ет ка­зать­ся, что ты сей­час про­ломишь мне го­лову чем-ни­будь тя­желым.

      — Иног­да я ду­маю, что это единс­твен­ный спо­соб зас­та­вить те­бя не ге­рой­ство­вать на пус­том мес­те, — бур­кну­ла Али­са и за­нялась раз­би­тыми в кровь кос­тяшка­ми паль­цев. И ког­да он толь­ко ус­пел их так сод­рать? Не­уже­ли, по­ка Фа­би­ан с ос­таль­ны­ми муж­чи­нами пы­тались рас­та­щить де­рущих­ся? Фа­би­ан, прав­да, и сам по­рывал­ся от­ве­сить Ма­роде­рам па­ру-трой­ку мет­ких пин­ков, то­же счи­тая, что бь­ют их за де­ло. Дор­кас же и вов­се толь­ко фыр­кну­ла в от­вет на по­пыт­ки всех ос­таль­ных воз­звать к ее ру­ково­дящим та­лан­там и ус­по­ко­ить дра­чунов, а на фра­зу Ли­ли «Ну мы же здесь все свои» за­яви­ла ле­дяным то­ном:

      — Мой, мисс Эванс, здесь толь­ко один. И раз­би­рать­ся с  _ва­шим_  де­билом я не обя­зана.

       _Ну хоть у Фа­би­ана се­год­ня слу­чилось что-то хо­рошее_ , мрач­но ду­мала Али­са, скло­нив­шись над муж­ни­ной ру­кой и ме­тодич­но об­ра­баты­вая од­ну сса­дину за дру­гой.

      — Алис.

      — От­стань.

      — На что ты злишь­ся?

      — А ты сам-то как ду­ма­ешь?

      Фрэнк вы­дер­нул ру­ку, опер­ся ею на край пос­те­ли и спро­сил:

      — То есть, по-тво­ему, мне нуж­но бы­ло си­деть и ни­чего не де­лать?

      Али­са с тру­дом удер­жа­лась, что­бы и в са­мом де­ле не про­ломить ему го­лову чем-ни­будь тя­желым.

      — Нет, но ес­ли те­бе так не тер­пе­лось оса­дить Си­ри­уса, то мож­но бы­ло сде­лать это сло­вами. Или во­об­ще не ре­аги­ровать на не­го с са­мого на­чала. И нет, мне глу­боко без­различ­но, нас­коль­ко силь­но им дос­та­лось от те­бя. Ме­ня вол­ну­ет, нас­коль­ко силь­но те­бе мог­ло дос­тать­ся от них. Чувс­тву­ешь раз­ни­цу? В кон­це кон­цов, ты еще со вре­мен Хог­вар­тса прек­расно зна­ешь, с кем име­ешь де­ло. Но что-то я не при­поми­наю, что­бы в шко­ле…

      Фрэнк под­нял бро­ви, по­том нах­му­рил их, шум­но вы­дох­нул, пы­та­ясь по­доб­рать сло­ва не из тех, ко­торы­ми муж­чи­ны кос­те­рят Ми­нис­терс­тво и По­жира­телей за бо­калом вис­ки, и на­конец от­ве­тил:

      — Алис, ты серь­ез­но? Ко­го я дол­жен был бить в Хог­вар­тсе? Ма­лолет­нюю шпа­ну, ко­торая не зна­ет, с ка­кой сто­роны за вол­шебную па­лоч­ку брать­ся? Очень чес­тная выш­ла бы ду­эль, ни­чего не ска­жешь. 

      — А те­перь, зна­чит… — на­чала бы­ло Али­са, не став уточ­нять, что ма­гичес­кой ду­эли у них не выш­ло и в этот раз.

      — А те­перь шпа­на вы­рос­ла! — вновь вспы­лил Фрэнк. — И в слу­чае че­го бу­дет по­лучать по пол­ной! А ес­ли с пер­во­го ра­за до них не дой­дет, то я мо­гу и пов­то­рить.

      — И мы бу­дем драть­ся друг с дру­гом, а не с По­жира­теля­ми, — по­дыто­жила Али­са, ста­вя уже не­нуж­ный бадь­ян на тум­бочку и де­монс­тра­тив­но упи­рая ру­ки в бо­ка. Фрэнк оце­нил ее по­пыт­ку при­нять гроз­ный вид и по­давил­ся сме­хом, мгно­вен­но пе­рес­тав злить­ся. — Зна­ешь, бы­ва­ют мо­мен­ты, ког­да я те­бя не­нави­жу, — су­хо от­ве­тила на это Али­са. Не по­мог­ло. — Ты во­об­ще ме­ня слу­ша­ешь, нет?!  
 

     — Алис, я ус­тал, — по­пытал­ся зак­рыть те­му муж, пе­рес­тав пос­ме­ивать­ся и сме­нив тон на бо­лее ми­ролю­бивый. — И хо­чу спать. По­это­му ес­ли ты не воз­ра­жа­ешь… — про­тянул он ис­клю­читель­но для очис­тки со­вес­ти, за­бира­ясь на кро­вать с но­гами и вы­тяги­ва­ясь во весь рост.

      — Ты в одеж­де спать со­бира­ешь­ся? — уточ­ни­ла Али­са, ос­та­вив по­пыт­ки дос­ту­чать­ся и са­дясь ря­дом на са­мый край. 

      — Две ми­нуты, — про­бор­мо­тал Фрэнк и по­казал ей два паль­ца.

      — Зна­ешь, а я хо­тела те­бе кое-что ска­зать, — про­тяну­ла Али­са, вя­ло бол­тая но­гами и раз­гля­дывая смут­ные очер­та­ния яб­ло­невых вет­вей за ок­ном. Пред­по­лага­лось, что но­вость бу­дет оз­ву­чена в ку­да бо­лее при­ят­ной си­ту­ации. Не ког­да Фрэнк злил­ся на Ма­роде­ров, а она са­ма — на Фрэн­ка.

      — Что? — сон­но спро­сил муж без ма­лей­ше­го эн­ту­зи­аз­ма в го­лосе.

      — То, что ты ско­ро ста­нешь па­пой, — от­ве­тила Али­са на­рочи­то бес­печным то­ном, при­няв­шись изу­чать взгля­дом пу­шис­тый ворс на ков­ре. По­том по­дума­ла и до­бави­ла. — Ну или не сов­сем ско­ро. Ме­сяцев так че­рез во­семь.

      За спи­ной за­шур­ша­ло пок­ры­вало. Али­са по­вер­ну­ла го­лову. Фрэнк при­под­нялся на лок­те и те­перь смот­рел на нее с рас­те­рян­ным вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це, при­давав­шим ему еще бо­лее маль­чи­шес­кий вид, чем преж­де. Ма­роде­ры бы­ли мгно­вен­но за­быты.

      — По­дож­ди, а как… — на­чал бы­ло Фрэнк, осек­ся, и сам со­об­ра­зив, что пос­ле поч­ти трех лет бра­ка воп­рос зву­чит поп­росту глу­по, и за­дал дру­гой. Не ме­нее рас­простра­нен­ный сре­ди опе­шив­ших от та­кой но­вос­ти му­жей. — А ты уве­рена?

      Али­са кив­ну­ла. И сдав­ленно пис­кну­ла, ког­да ее сгреб­ли в охап­ку и под­мя­ли под се­бя, ут­кнув­шись ли­цом в ее во­лосы.

      — Ты рад? — уточ­ни­ла она на вся­кий слу­чай и ус­лы­шала нег­ромкий счас­тли­вый смех.

      — Ко­неч­но, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк без еди­ной нот­ки сом­не­ния, под­ни­мая го­лову и гля­дя на нее неп­ри­выч­но си­яющи­ми зе­лены­ми гла­зами. Она уже дав­но не ви­дела у не­го та­кого взгля­да. — Хо­тя с на­шей-то си­ту­аци­ей… это нем­но­го не вов­ре­мя, — до­бавил муж пос­ле се­кун­дно­го раз­думья. Но взгляд не из­ме­нил­ся.

      Али­са по­жала пле­чами, слов­но хо­тела ска­зать «Что по­делать, так уж по­лучи­лось», под­ня­ла ру­ку и бе­реж­но про­вела паль­ца­ми по его ще­ке, зап­ра­вив за ухо мяг­кую пе­пель­ную пряд­ку. Фрэнк по­вер­нул го­лову и по­цело­вал ее ла­донь, по­том за­пястье, стя­нул к лок­тю ру­кав сви­тера, во­дя гу­бами по зо­лотис­тым узо­рам за­щит­ной та­ту­иров­ки.

      — Ты, ка­жет­ся, со­бирал­ся спать, — под­де­ла его Али­са, про­тяги­вая вто­рую ру­ку и рас­сте­гивая пу­гови­цы на его ру­баш­ке, од­ну за дру­гой. 

      — Я пе­реду­мал, — про­бор­мо­тал Фрэнк, нак­ло­ня­ясь ни­же и за­рыва­ясь ли­цом в ее во­лосы, ще­коча ды­хани­ем ухо, ви­сок, ос­то­рож­но сду­вая со лба ко­рот­кие зо­лотис­то-свет­лые пряд­ки. Али­са нег­ромко зас­ме­ялась, по­тяну­ла его к се­бе за во­рот рас­стег­ну­той ру­баш­ки и вздрог­ну­ла, ког­да Фрэнк про­сунул ру­ку ей под сви­тер, пог­ла­живая ла­донью жи­вот. А по­том еще раз, сод­рогну­лась всем те­лом, ког­да он ут­кнул­ся ли­цом, це­луя и ще­коча кон­чи­ками во­лос, не­тороп­ли­во спус­ка­ясь ни­же. Рас­стег­нул пряж­ку на ее рем­не, по­тянул вниз мол­нию. Али­са прик­ры­ла гла­за, прис­лу­шива­ясь к ощу­щению сколь­зя­щей по ко­же тка­ни и теп­лых рук, не­воль­но за­куси­ла ниж­нюю гу­бу, ког­да он по­цело­вал ее ло­дыж­ку, ко­лено, за­мер­ла на вы­дохе, ког­да по­вел кон­чи­ком язы­ка по внут­ренней сто­роне бед­ра. И ус­лы­шала ве­селый сме­шок.

      — Ды­ши глуб­же.

      — Я пы­та­юсь, — про­бор­мо­тала Али­са и за­дох­ну­лась, дер­ну­лась, су­дорож­но вце­пив­шись паль­ца­ми в его во­лосы.

      — Ай, — глу­хо ска­зал Фрэнк и при­жал ее к кро­вати, бе­реж­но сжи­мая ла­доня­ми под­ра­гива­ющие бед­ра. 

      — Прос­ти, — поп­ро­сила Али­са, тя­жело, пре­рывис­то ды­ша, и раз­жа­ла паль­цы, на­чав пог­ла­живать его за­тылок в такт дви­жени­ям го­ловы. В ка­кой-то мо­мент в сви­тере сде­лалось не­выно­симо жар­ко, и она стя­нула его че­рез го­лову, не гля­дя от­бро­сила ку­да-то в сто­рону и вновь от­ки­нулась на по­душ­ку, вздра­гивая и ку­сая су­хие гу­бы. Су­дорож­но вы­дыхая, вновь пу­та­ясь паль­ца­ми в пе­пель­ных во­лосах и пог­ла­живая бо­сой ступ­ней его спи­ну и бок под мяг­кой тканью ру­баш­ки. И пов­то­ряя его имя, сно­ва и сно­ва, с каж­дым ра­зом всё жа­лоб­нее, по­ка она не выг­ну­лась вновь и не об­мякла, сод­ро­га­ясь и пы­та­ясь от­ды­шать­ся.

      — Фрэн­ки… Фрэн­ки… Фрэн­ки!

      Пок­ры­вало за­шур­ша­ло вновь, звяк­ну­ла, уда­рив­шись о пу­гови­цу, мас­сивная пряж­ка рем­ня, и Али­са по­тяну­лась к не­му, не от­кры­вая глаз, об­хва­тила ру­ками, чувс­твуя под паль­ца­ми теп­лую ко­жу и нап­ря­жен­ные мус­ку­лы. Об­ви­ла но­гами и шум­но, до­воль­но вы­дох­ну­ла, ког­да Фрэнк ут­кнул­ся но­сом ей в шею. А по­том и вов­се оп­ро­кину­ла его на спи­ну и ус­лы­шала нег­ромкий смех, обор­вавший­ся, ког­да она нак­ло­нилась и жад­но по­цело­вала его в гу­бы.

      — Еще, — поп­ро­сила Али­са, пог­ла­живая паль­ца­ми его шею.

      — Что «еще»?

      — Смей­ся. Я люб­лю твой смех.

      Его го­лос. Его сто­ны. 

      Она це­лова­ла его сно­ва и сно­ва, гла­дила, сжи­мала, что­бы уви­деть, как он вздра­гива­ет и зап­ро­киды­ва­ет го­лову, прик­ры­вая гла­за и хва­тая ртом воз­дух. Смот­ре­ла, как он за­сыпа­ет, пе­реби­рала паль­ца­ми вол­нистые пе­пель­ные во­лосы, так кра­сиво об­рамляв­шие ску­лас­тое ли­цо, или дре­мала ря­дом, при­жима­ясь всем те­лом, а по­том бу­дила его вновь и опять при­нима­лась це­ловать.

      Ког­да она прос­ну­лась в оче­ред­ной раз, у­ют­но ус­тро­ив­шись в об­ни­мав­ших ее ру­ках, за ок­ном не то све­тало, не то уже тем­не­ло и в ком­на­те ца­рил си­нева­тый по­лум­рак, клу­бящий­ся по уг­лам чер­ниль­ны­ми те­нями. Али­са ше­вель­ну­лась, сон­но по­тер­лась ще­кой о теп­лую грудь и ус­лы­шала хрип­ло­ватый жен­ский го­лос со сто­роны из­ножья.

      — При­вет.

      Али­са по­вер­ну­ла го­лову, щу­ря зас­панные гла­за и ожи­дая уви­деть все­го лишь взъ­еро­шен­но­го Пат­ро­нуса-ено­та, рас­севше­гося на пос­те­ли, сло­жив ла­пы на пу­шис­том пу­зе, и взвиз­гну­ла от не­ожи­дан­ности, при­жав к се­бе край оде­яла. Фрэнк дер­нулся от ее воз­гла­са и реф­лектор­но схва­тил­ся за ле­жав­шую на тум­бочке вол­шебную па­лоч­ку.

      — Вау, — ра­дос­тно ок­ругли­ла гла­за си­дящая у из­ножья кро­вати Джуль­ет, оце­нив всё то, с че­го от рез­ко­го дви­жения спол­зло оде­яло. — Ка­кие мус­ку­лы! А мож­но я те­бя по­щупаю?

      Фрэнк мор­гнул, опе­шив спро­сонок от та­кого воп­ро­са, а по­том де­монс­тра­тив­но на­тянул оде­яло до са­мого под­бо­род­ка и гар­кнул так, что Али­су да­же ог­лу­шило:

      — Твою ж мать, Джульс! Ка­кого хре­на ты здесь де­ла­ешь?!

   — Не по­минай мою мать на ночь гля­дя, — па­риро­вала Джуль­ет ку­да бо­лее мрач­ным то­ном. — А то явит­ся и вы­сосет из нас всю ра­дость.

      — Мож­но уз­нать, как ты вош­ла в на­шу спаль­ню? — спро­сила Али­са с нер­вным смеш­ком, по­ка муж пы­тал­ся по­доб­рать как мож­но бо­лее цен­зурные сло­ва. Не зря Фа­би­ан лю­бил го­ворить, что глав­ное в их де­ле — эф­фек­тно по­явить­ся.

      — Че­рез дверь, — от­ве­тила Джуль­ет, ко­кет­ли­во нак­ру­чивая на па­лец прядь уголь­но-чер­ных во­лос. Мол, а вы что же, про­тив мо­его об­щес­тва? Фрэнк на­конец бро­сил не­нуж­ную па­лоч­ку об­ратно на тум­бочку и с не­мым воп­ро­сом ско­сил гла­за на же­ну.

      — Я за­пира­ла, — па­риро­вала Али­са. — Нет, я точ­но это пом­ню.

      Джуль­ет фыр­кну­ла под при­целом па­ры осуж­да­ющих взгля­дов и с не­вин­ным ви­дом по­вела пле­чом.

      — Лад­но, приз­наю, Ало­хомо­ра.

      — И дав­но ты тут си­дишь?

     — Ми­нут де­сять, — про­тяну­ла Джульс с сом­не­ни­ем. — Ну или чуть боль­ше. Вы так ми­ло со­пели в об­нимку, что я не ре­шилась вас раз­бу­дить. Но раз уж вы прос­ну­лись са­ми, то да­вай­те-ка, ре­бят­ки, при­води­те се­бя в по­рядок, а я по­ка сде­лаю на­бег на ва­шу кух­ню.

      И де­монс­тра­тив­но спол­зла с кро­вати с гра­ци­ей бе­ремен­но­го бе­гемо­та, пе­рева­лива­ясь из сто­роны в сто­рону. Собс­твен­но, бе­ремен­ность бы­ла единс­твен­ным, что род­ни­ло Джуль­ет с бе­гемо­том, по­это­му ее по­пыт­ки прит­во­рять­ся не­пово­рот­ли­вой выг­ля­дели на ред­кость неп­равдо­подоб­но. Али­са не сом­не­валась, что эта бес­тия смо­жет про­гулять­ся по дюй­мо­вому кар­ни­зу, ни ра­зу не по­шат­нувшись, да­же ес­ли в этот мо­мент у нее нач­нутся схват­ки.

      На­бег на кух­ню нез­ва­ная гостья то­же со­вер­ша­ла с про­фес­си­ональ­ной ав­рор­ской ско­ростью, и ког­да Али­са спус­ти­лась ту­да, на хо­ду приг­ла­живая влаж­ные во­лосы, Джульс ус­пе­ла унич­то­жить по­лови­ну при­пасен­ных на вы­ход­ные пон­чи­ков, за­пивая их мо­локом пря­мо из бу­тыл­ки. При­чем на­мерен­но по­вытас­ки­вала са­мые вкус­ные, с шо­колад­ной гла­зурью.

      — И фно­ва здвавс­твуй, — про­бур­ча­ла под­ру­га, вгры­за­ясь в оче­ред­ную жер­тву.

      — Не бол­тай с на­битым ртом. По­давишь­ся, — от­ве­тила Али­са, от­кры­вая один из шкаф­чи­ков в по­ис­ках вто­рой бу­тыл­ки с мо­локом. От­ту­да све­жо дых­ну­ло мо­розом. 

      — Зна­ешь, — съ­ехид­ни­чала Джуль­ет, про­жевав, — для че­лове­ка, толь­ко что пе­режив­ше­го вар­вар­ское втор­же­ние в собс­твен­ную спаль­ню, ты уди­витель­но за­бот­ли­ва.

      — Зна­ешь, — па­риро­вала Али­са, ста­вя бу­тыл­ку на ку­хон­ный стол и плю­ха­ясь на один из стуль­ев нап­ро­тив ехид­но улы­ба­ющей­ся бес­тии. — Да­же Фа­би­ан так не де­ла­ет.

      — Фа­би­ан — му­жик, — хмык­ну­ла Джульс, от­пи­вая из сво­ей. – И ему не поз­во­ля­ет пя­лить­ся на твою грудь су­ровая гриф­финдор­ская друж­ба. Осо­бен­но, — она хи­хик­ну­ла сво­им ко­рон­ным рез­ко­ватым сме­хом, ве­село свер­кнув яр­ки­ми зе­лены­ми гла­зами, — пос­ле вче­раш­не­го.

      Али­са де­монс­тра­тив­но воз­ве­ла гла­за к по­тол­ку и тя­жело вздох­ну­ла. По­хоже, что те­перь эту дра­ку бу­дут об­суждать как ми­нимум до Рож­дес­тва.

      — Да лад­но, Алис, не взды­хай так, — вновь хмык­ну­ла Джуль­ет и об­лизну­ла усы от мо­лока над вер­хней гу­бой. — Мы с пя­того кур­са жда­ли, ког­да же у Фрэн­ки на­конец за­кон­чится тер­пе­ние и он на­под­даст этим гов­ню­кам за все их вы­ход­ки. А то он всё хо­дил и бур­чал, что он ста­рос­та, что бить де­тей — это не в его сти­ле и бла-бла-бла. Сбы­лась, как го­ворит­ся, меч­та иди­отов. К сло­ву, дол­жна те­бя пре­дуп­ре­дить, пот­те­рова бла­говер­ная оши­валась с ут­ра по­рань­ше в Де­пар­та­мен­те и спра­шива­ла, ког­да наш бла­город­ный мсти­тель при­дет на ра­боту. По­хоже, она соб­ра­лась ему до­казы­вать, что он не прав и что ма­лыш Си­ри­ус прос­то не­удач­но по­шутил, а ма­лыш Джей­мс и вов­се ан­гел во пло­ти.

      Али­са не­доволь­но по­кача­ла го­ловой и ед­ва ус­пе­ла вых­ва­тить с та­рел­ки пос­ледний пон­чик с шо­колад­ной гла­зурью. Джуль­ет пфек­ну­ла, прит­во­рив­шись оби­жен­ной до глу­бины ду­ши, и выб­ра­ла се­бе са­мый гус­то об­сы­пан­ный са­хар­ной пуд­рой.

      — На тво­ем мес­те, — про­дол­жи­ла она, преж­де чем от­ку­сить от пон­чи­ка, — я бы то­же на­под­да­ла. Толь­ко уже не Пот­те­ру, а его ры­жей ов­це.

      — По­жалуй­ста, не на­зывай Ли­ли ов­цой, — ми­ролю­биво поп­ро­сила Али­са, про­иг­но­риро­вав пред­ло­жение на­под­дать. Джульс ак­ку­рат­но по­ложи­ла над­ку­сан­ный пон­чик на край об­щей та­рел­ки, пос­та­вила лок­ти на стол, сце­пив в замóк паль­цы с вык­ра­шен­ны­ми чер­ным ла­ком ног­тя­ми, и спро­сила:

      — А по­чему нет? Счи­тай это ба­наль­ной фа­куль­тет­ской неп­ри­язнью, ес­ли хо­чешь, но, по-мо­ему, она са­мая на­тураль­ная ов­ца. Снейп вон до сих пор из-за нее уби­ва­ет­ся, хо­тя бы­ло бы по че­му стра­дать, спра­шива­ет­ся? Обыч­ная маг­гло­рож­денная ду­ра.

      — Я те­бе серь­ез­но го­ворю, прек­ра­ти, — пов­то­рила Али­са. — Не все по­нима­ют твои шут­ки про ста­тус кро­ви.

      — А мои шут­ки здесь и не при­чем, — па­риро­вала Джуль­ет. – Я дей­стви­тель­но счи­таю, что та­кую хрень мог­ла сде­лать толь­ко пол­ная ду­ра. И то, что она не из на­ших, в дан­ном слу­чае толь­ко усу­губ­ля­ет си­ту­ацию. Де­воч­ка ре­шила, что она заг­ре­мела в сказ­ку с прек­расным прин­цем и злоб­ным дра­коном, но ни­как не мо­жет оп­ре­делить­ся, кто тут принц, а кто дра­кон. С од­ной сто­роны, я ее да­же по­нимаю, мы са­ми с ран­не­го детс­тва слы­шим, что у нас есть фа­куль­тет храб­ре­цов, фа­куль­тет ге­ни­ев, фа­куль­тет тру­дяг и фа­куль­тет мо­раль­ных уро­дов. Но ес­ли ты дру­жишь с че­лове­ком еще до Хог­вар­тса и зна­ешь его, как об­луплен­но­го, то по­чему по­том ты на­чина­ешь ве­рить не ему, а всем тем, кто на­зыва­ет его уро­дом прос­то по­тому, что у не­го гал­стук не то­го цве­та? А глав­ное, ес­ли ты ви­дишь, что у тво­его дру­га проб­ле­мы, то по­чему ты, из­ви­ни за вы­раже­ние, кла­дешь на не­го член вмес­то то­го, что­бы по­пытать­ся ему по­мочь? И не на­до мне го­ворить, что ее оби­дели! — ра­зош­лась Джульс уже не на шут­ку, рас­цепляя паль­цы и взма­хивая ру­ками. — Один раз обоз­ва­ли на эмо­ци­ях, а она раз­ду­ла из это­го тра­гедию ве­ка! И лад­но бы он не счи­тал се­бя ви­нова­тым, так нет, па­рень при­шел про­сить про­щения, при том, что его весь фа­куль­тет осуж­дал за эти бляд­ки с маг­гло­рож­денной! Но мисс Эванс слиш­ком вы­соко­го мне­ния о се­бе, что­бы хоть что-то ко­му-то прос­тить! — по­дыто­жила Джульс с убий­ствен­ным ядом в го­лосе и от­ки­нулась на спин­ку сту­ла, сло­жив ру­ки на гру­ди и не­доволь­но ус­та­вив­шись на тем­ную сто­леш­ни­цу. Али­са выж­да­ла, по­ка под­ру­га ос­ты­нет, и спро­сила:

      — Ска­жи чес­тно, ты так го­воришь об этом, по­тому что ви­дишь в нем се­бя, да?

      К чес­ти Джуль­ет, та не ста­ла от­пи­рать­ся и пря­тать­ся в ти­пич­ную сли­зерин­скую ра­кови­ну «Мне ник­то не ну­жен, я прек­расно справ­люсь в оди­ноч­ку».

      — Да. Раз­ни­ца толь­ко в том, что я хоть и мо­раль­ный урод, но за­то мор­дой выш­ла. Так что ме­ня еще го­товы как-то тер­петь. А Снейп, бед­ня­га, и этим пох­вастать­ся не мо­жет. По­это­му я да­же не удив­ле­на, что его ов­ца в ито­ге по­бежа­ла тра­хать­ся со смаз­ли­вым му­даком, нап­рочь за­быв о том, что му­дак обо­жа­ет из­де­вать­ся над те­ми, кто его сла­бее. По-мо­ему, эти двое друг дру­га сто­ят.

      — Иног­да я ду­маю, что ты пра­ва, — сог­ла­сил­ся с ней го­лос из-за по­луп­рикры­той две­ри в кух­ню. Сле­дом за го­лосом по­явил­ся его об­ла­датель и сме­рил не­доволь­ным взгля­дом па­ру си­рот­ли­во ле­жащих на та­рел­ке пон­чи­ков.

      — Мы те­бе ос­та­вили, — хи­хик­ну­ла Джульс, мгно­вен­но сме­нив ам­плуа злоб­ной стер­вы на ехид­ную ко­кет­ку.

      — Я ви­жу, — вновь сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк. — Как твоя де­воч­ка?

      — Прек­расно, — хмык­ну­ла Джуль­ет. — Пи­на­ет­ся, как па­цан.

      — Это она в ма­му, — под­дел ее Фрэнк. — Имя-то при­дума­ла, нет?

      — Нет, — вновь на­дулась Джульс и при­щел­кну­ла паль­ца­ми. — Тут нуж­но что-то та­кое, что­бы лю­ди слы­шали и сра­зу по­нима­ли, что это имен­но моя дочь и ничья дру­гая. Но по­ка что мне ни­чего пут­но­го в го­лову не при­ходит. А те­перь, до­рогой мой, по­гово­рим серь­ез­но. Я здесь, что­бы ис­портить вам вы­ход­ной.

      Су­дя по по­явив­ше­муся на его ли­це стра­даль­чес­ко­му вы­раже­нию, Фрэнк до­гады­вал­ся об этом с са­мого на­чала.

      — О, кста­ти, — про­дол­жи­ла Джульс, — Эванс…

   — Да­же слы­шать ни­чего не хо­чу, — пе­ребил ее Фрэнк. Джуль­ет под­ня­ла тон­кие, кра­сиво изог­ну­тые бро­ви, пе­рег­ля­нулась с не ме­нее оша­рашен­ной Али­сой и вы­дала, ра­зом по­забыв все свои убой­ные фра­зоч­ки:

      — Ого!

      — Я знаю, что она мне ска­жет, — от­ве­тил Фрэнк, буд­то за­щища­ясь. — Что мы тут все за­од­но, что нам на­до жить друж­но и то­му по­доб­ное. Не хо­чу я «жить друж­но» с эти­ми иди­ота­ми, на­до­ели.

      — Ну на­конец-то! — фыр­кну­ла Джульс и по­лез­ла в кар­ман сво­ей уголь­но-чер­ной ру­баш­ки. — В об­щем, ес­ли те­бе не труд­но, про­верь вот это­го му­жика, — она вы­тащи­ла из кар­машка па­ру сло­жен­ных по­полам пер­га­мен­тов и с ше­лес­том раз­верну­ла. — Дер­жит ар­те­фак­торную лав­ку в Кар­диффе, в час­тнос­ти про­да­ет но­жи, вскры­ва­ющие двер­ные зам­ки. Не сов­сем наш кли­ент, но од­ни но­жи дру­гим не ме­ша­ют, вер­но? Жи­вет в маг­гловской де­рев­не в Се­вер­ном У­эль­се, это на слу­чай, ес­ли в лав­ке его не бу­дет. Да, и Ги­де­он нап­ряг все свои твор­ческие спо­соб­ности и пе­рери­совал ру­ко­ять, — Джуль­ет про­демонс­три­рова­ла им чер­ниль­ный наб­ро­сок на од­ном из пер­га­мен­тов. — Так что от те­бя тре­бу­ет­ся толь­ко гра­мот­но на­давить на кли­ен­та.

      — А что, это наш единс­твен­ный кли­ент? — уточ­нил Фрэнк, вы­дер­нув у нее из паль­цев оба лис­тка. 

      — Нет, ос­таль­ных пар­ни про­веря­ют. С са­мого ут­ра бе­га­ют, за­шива­ют­ся уже. По­ка что всё ми­мо, вот я и по­дума­ла нем­но­го рас­ши­рить по­иск. Да и сда­ет­ся мне, наш ноч­ной гость не ста­нет об­легчать нам ра­боту и ото­вари­вать­ся в Ко­сом пе­ре­ул­ке. Не по­хоже, что­бы он лю­бил све­тить­ся в люд­ных мес­тах, во вся­ком слу­чае, не при све­те дня.

      — Лад­но, про­верю, — сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк без осо­бого эн­ту­зи­аз­ма. Али­са про­тяну­ла ру­ку и вы­дер­ну­ла пер­га­мент уже из его паль­цев. — Эй, это мое! — прит­ворно воз­му­тил­ся муж.

      — Это на­ше, — па­риро­вала Али­са, — по­тому что я иду с то­бой.

      — Пра­виль­но, Алис, — ехид­но сог­ла­силась Джульс, вновь сцеп­ляя паль­цы в за­мок. — Этих де­билов ни­куда од­них от­пускать нель­зя, ина­че они тут же на­ходят прик­лю­чения на свою зад­ни­цу. Как ме­ня ря­дом нет, так не­мед­ленно слу­ча­ют­ся то тру­пы, то маг­гловский мор­до­бой.

      Фрэнк про­пус­тил ее сло­ва ми­мо ушей, вмес­то это­го сме­рив же­ну не­доволь­ным взгля­дом. Ви­димо, пы­тал­ся на­мек­нуть, что те­перь ей луч­ше по­сидеть в мэ­норе. Сле­ду­ющие ме­сяцев так во­семь. Али­са от­ве­тила не ме­нее мно­гоз­на­читель­ным взгля­дом: «Не на ту на­пал».

      В кон­це кон­цов, это ведь не бо­евой вы­зов.  
      

***

  
       _Се­вер­ный У­эльс, де­рев­ня Тре­мадог, 27 но­яб­ря, 19:22._  
        
      Пор­тал выб­ро­сил их у са­мой цер­ковной сте­ны, от­бра­сывав­шей тень на по­жух­лую, мок­рую пос­ле не­дав­не­го дож­дя тра­ву. Фрэнк не­мед­ленно зад­рал го­лову, раз­гля­дывая ос­тро­конеч­ную баш­ню ча­сов­ни, по­ка Али­са ог­ля­дыва­лась по сто­ронам, и за­явил:

      — Ого. Не­ого­тика.

      Али­са то­же пос­мотре­ла вверх, по­няла, что раз­гля­деть и по­нять что-ли­бо в та­кой тем­но­те мо­жет толь­ко зна­ток, и спро­сила:

      — Как ты это оп­ре­делил?

      — Пос­трой­ка не ра­нее во­сем­надца­того ве­ка. Пос­мотри на клад­ку.

      Али­са мол­ча кив­ну­ла, ре­шив по­верить ему на сло­во, и на вся­кий слу­чай ог­ля­делась еще раз. Вок­руг по-преж­не­му не бы­ло ни ду­ши. 

      Не ока­залось ни­кого и на уз­кой улоч­ке, змей­кой пет­ля­ющей по ок­ра­ине де­рев­ни, толь­ко во­да ка­пала с крыш и с нег­ромким жур­ча­ни­ем сте­кала вниз по во­дос­то­кам, на­рушая гул­кую ти­шину. По чер­ным, от­ра­жа­ющим свет маг­гловских фо­нарей лу­жам мед­ленно рас­хо­дились кру­ги. Фрэнк сба­вил шаг в на­чале ули­цы и по­тянул из на­бед­ренной ко­буры вол­шебную па­лоч­ку. Али­са, не раз­ду­мывая, пов­то­рила его жест.

      — Го­ворил же, ос­тань­ся до­ма, — про­бор­мо­тал муж, по­вора­чивая го­лову и ко­рот­ким от­ры­вис­тым дви­жени­ем за­пус­кая по­ис­ко­вое зак­ли­нание в про­улок, из ко­торо­го они приш­ли. Про­верять ле­жащую впе­реди ули­цу бы­ло бес­смыс­ленно. В са­мих до­мах, су­дя по го­ряще­му в ок­нах све­ту, лю­ди бы­ли.  
 

     — Ты не го­ворил, — нег­ромко поп­ра­вила Али­са и пош­ла за ним, нап­ря­жен­но прис­лу­шива­ясь к зву­ку ка­па­ющей во­ды. Вы­зывать груп­пу быс­тро­го ре­аги­рова­ния из-за од­ной толь­ко ти­шины на без­людной ули­це бы­ло ес­ли не глу­по, то по мень­шей ме­ре стран­но, но ощу­щение, что здесь что-то не так, что-то идет не по пла­ну, не про­ходи­ло. Про­фес­си­ональ­ная па­ранойя, как лю­бил на­зывать это чувс­тво не­понят­ной тре­воги Фрэнк, не от­ри­цая при этом, что оно не раз спа­сало жизнь каж­до­му из них. Джуль­ет в от­вет лю­била па­риро­вать, что ес­ли те­бе ка­жет­ся, что кто-то ве­дет се­бя, как му­дак, то, ско­рее все­го, он и есть му­дак и от не­го луч­ше дер­жать­ся по­даль­ше. А по­тому сто­ит прис­лу­шивать­ся к внут­ренне­му го­лосу. Осо­бен­но ког­да тот во­пит, что всё это слиш­ком по­доз­ри­тель­но и на­до сроч­но уно­сить но­ги. Це­лее бу­дешь.

      С дру­гой сто­роны, за­явить­ся к Алас­то­ру — а то и, упа­си Мер­лин, к Скрим­дже­ру — со сло­вами «Мы ни­чего не вы­яс­ни­ли, по­тому что ис­пу­гались без­людной ули­цы» оз­на­чало рас­пи­сать в сво­ей пол­ной не­ком­пе­тен­тнос­ти. Али­са под­дерну­ла по­выше ле­вый ру­кав на кур­тке, го­товая в лю­бое мгно­вение выс­та­вить ес­ли не щит, то хо­тя бы ру­ку с за­щит­ной вязью, и свер­ну­ла сле­дом за му­жем на ве­дущую к од­но­му из до­мов до­рож­ку. Фрэнк бро­сил на нее ко­рот­кий взгляд че­рез пле­чо, од­новре­мен­но с этим еще раз про­веряя ули­цу.

       _За­мети­ла, что мас­ки­ровоч­ных чар нет?_

      Али­са точ­но так же от­ве­тила од­ни­ми гла­зами.

       _Оби­жа­ешь?_

      По гу­бам му­жа сколь­зну­ла ед­ва за­мет­ная улыб­ка.

       _Ни­ког­да._

      А за­тем он под­нял ру­ку, со­бира­ясь пос­ту­чать во вход­ную дверь, и ос­та­новил­ся на се­реди­не дви­жения. Меж­ду дверью и ко­сяком бы­ла ед­ва за­мет­ная — и не раз­гля­дишь, по­ка не по­дой­дешь вплот­ную — щель.

      — Твою мать, — про­шипел Фрэнк сквозь зу­бы и тол­кнул дверь рас­кры­той ла­донью, од­новре­мен­но с этим под­ни­мая вол­шебную па­лоч­ку на уро­вень гру­ди. На­де­ял­ся, что у хо­зя­ина до­ма прос­то пло­хая па­мять в тан­де­ме с рас­се­ян­ностью. Или злил­ся, что уже во вто­рой раз под­ряд со­бира­ет­ся лезть в неп­ри­ят­ности с не­запер­ты­ми дверь­ми.

      По­ис­ко­вое зак­ли­нание с ед­ва уло­вимым свис­том про­нес­лось по до­му, но ни­кого не об­на­ружи­ло. Али­са реф­лектор­но дер­ну­ла руч­ку вход­ной две­ри, на мгно­вение пог­ру­зив их в поч­ти кро­меш­ную тем­но­ту, и ус­лы­шала, как за спи­ной щел­кнул за­мок. На вся­кий слу­чай.

      — По­чему я поч­ти уве­рен, что у нас опять труп? — про­цедил Фрэнк стран­ным виб­ри­ру­ющим го­лосом. На кон­чи­ке его вол­шебной па­лоч­ки вспых­нул ого­нек, ос­ве­щая тем­ный ко­ридор.

      — На­вер­ное, по­тому, что у нас что ни день, то тру­пы, — от­ве­тила Али­са. У нее ше­пот вы­ходил ку­да луч­ше, чем у му­жа с его хо­рошо пос­тавлен­ным ба­сом. — Мо­жет, че­ловек прос­то по­гулять вы­шел? — пред­по­ложи­ла она боль­ше для очис­тки со­вес­ти.

      — Ага, — бур­кнул Фрэнк, ста­ратель­но по­нижая го­лос и сво­бод­ной ру­кой дос­та­вая из-под рас­стег­ну­той кур­тки фаль­шфей­ер, что­бы не ос­тать­ся в пол­ной тем­но­те в слу­чае ата­ки. – Жи­вет сре­ди маг­глов, дом ни­как не мас­ки­ру­ет и две­ри не за­пира­ет. За­ходи, кто хо­чешь, бе­ри лю­бой пло­хо ле­жащий ар­те­факт.

      — Но это же дом, а не мас­тер­ская, — не сог­ла­силась Али­са, де­лая пер­вый шаг в сто­рону тем­но­го про­ема, ве­дуще­го — на­до по­лагать — в гос­ти­ную.

      — Алис, у нас с то­бой то­же дом, а не мас­тер­ская, но там при же­лании столь­ко ин­те­рес­но­го най­ти мож­но.

      Свет от вол­шебных па­лочек вых­ва­тил из тем­но­ты оп­ро­кину­тое крес­ло с тор­ча­щими из-за не­го но­гами в тем­ных брю­ках. Фрэнк по­гасил свой ого­нек, со­бира­ясь от­пра­вить Пат­ро­нуса с прось­бой прис­лать опе­ратив­ную груп­пу, и пол у ок­на на мгно­вение буд­то пок­рылся мер­ца­ющей сетью. Или от­све­тами от этой се­ти, те­перь поб­лески­ва­ющей вы­соко в тем­ном не­бе.

      Сна­ружи над­рывно за­выла со­бака. По­том еще од­на. И еще, по­ка ис­пу­ган­ный вой не заз­ву­чал со всех сто­рон. Али­са реф­лектор­но при­няла бо­евую стой­ку. Со­баки во­ют на обо­рот­ней.

      — Твою мать, — пов­то­рил Фрэнк уже во весь го­лос, не ви­дя смыс­ла та­ить­ся, ког­да про­тив­ни­ки так оче­вид­но рас­тя­гива­ли над ни­ми ан­титранс­грес­си­он­ную сеть. В ок­нах со зво­ном по­выле­тали стек­ла. В дру­гих ком­на­тах, где-то на­вер­ху, а за­тем и в са­мой гос­ти­ной, ког­да окон­ную ра­му с трес­ком вы­нес­ла ог­ромная чер­ная тень. И взвы­ла не­ожи­дан­но тон­ким го­лосом, ког­да зак­ли­нание со свис­том рас­по­лосо­вало ей грудь. На пол дроб­но за­капа­ла кровь. 

      Вто­рая тень мет­ну­лась от­ку­да-то свер­ху, со вто­рого эта­жа, по-зве­рино­му прос­ка­кав вниз по лес­тни­це, и Али­са со всей си­лы дер­ну­ла му­жа на се­бя, схва­тив за край кур­тки. Рас­кры­тая в уда­ре не то ру­ка, не то ла­па — пол­но­луние, сколь­ко дней ос­та­лось до пол­но­луния? — за­дела его всколь­зь, ца­рап­нув ног­тя­ми — или ког­тя­ми — по ску­ле, а вспых­нувший крас­ным ог­нем фаль­шфей­ер выс­ве­тил по-зве­рино­му ос­ка­лен­ное ли­цо без ма­лей­ших приз­на­ков ра­зума в гла­зах. 

       _Ре­дук­то!_

      Обо­рот­ня на мгно­вение ос­ве­тило не толь­ко крас­ным, но и си­ним, а за­тем от­швыр­ну­ло в сте­ну гру­дой пе­рело­ман­ных кос­тей и ра­зор­ванных ар­те­рий, тол­чка­ми вып­лески­ва­ющих кровь. Ее собс­твен­ное сер­дце ко­лоти­лось, как су­мас­шедшее, би­лось из­нутри о груд­ную клет­ку, гул­ко сту­чало в ушах, упор­но пы­та­ясь заг­лу­шить со­бой все ос­таль­ные зву­ки. Имен­но сей­час, ког­да слух был ну­жен ей да­же боль­ше, чем зре­ние.

      Дер­ни она се­кун­дой поз­же, и ему бы поп­росту отор­ва­ло го­лову. 

       _Ухо­дим. Ухо­дим!_

      Фрэнк трях­нул го­ловой — кап­ли кро­ви с его ли­ца осе­ли на ру­каве ее кур­тки — и уда­рил, выб­ро­сив ру­ку, ку­да в тем­но­ту ко­ридо­ра, сор­вав с пе­тель вход­ную дверь. И из этой тем­но­ты выс­ве­тило крас­ным еще од­но ли­цо. Али­са ус­пе­ла раз­гля­деть толь­ко по-зве­рино­му рас­ко­сые гла­за и ос­ка­лен­ные клы­ки, ус­лы­шала ко­рот­кий рык, а за­тем ее от­швыр­ну­ло на­зад, ед­ва не оп­ро­кинув на спи­ну, и в ушах заз­ве­нело от жут­ко­го прон­зи­тель­но­го кри­ка, заг­лу­шив­ше­го и ры­чание обо­рот­ня, и ее собс­твен­ный го­лос.

      — Фрэнк!

      Она ни­ког­да не ду­мала, что он мо­жет так кри­чать.

      А в сле­ду­ющее мгно­вение взвыл обо­ротень, ког­да его ос­ка­лен­ную мор­ду обож­гло ши­пящим крас­ным пла­менем. Али­са уда­рила в ту же се­кун­ду, ког­да пе­рес­тавший мель­те­шить свет вых­ва­тил два сце­пив­шихся си­лу­эта, сей­час ка­жущих­ся да­же боль­ше, чем они бы­ли на са­мом де­ле, и бро­силась впе­ред, схва­тилась за сколь­зкую от кро­ви ру­ку, не по­няв по­нача­лу, что с ним не так, и не ду­мая, как это глу­по и поп­росту смеш­но — пы­тать­ся за­горо­дить его со­бой. И пе­ред гла­зами вспых­ну­ли яр­кие пят­на пор­та­ла. 

      Пол ушел из-под ног, и она по­чувс­тво­вала, что па­да­ет, не на­ходя опо­ры, па­да­ет, по­тому что их выб­ро­сило сна­ружи, у са­мой сте­ны до­ма, и не­лов­ко рух­ну­ла, ед­ва ус­пев выс­та­вить впе­ред ру­ки и смяг­чить и па­дение, и удар, ему на грудь. В перс­тне на без­воль­но ле­жащей воз­ле го­ловы ру­ке мед­ленно гас­ли си­ние ис­кры.   
 

     — Фрэн­ки, — од­ни­ми гу­бами поз­ва­ла Али­са и схва­тила, трях­ну­ла изо всех сил, ис­пу­гав­шись, что его не прос­то ог­лу­шило от уда­ра об зем­лю. Из-под рас­тре­пан­ных пе­пель­ных во­лос по­тек­ла струй­ка кро­ви. 

       _Па­лоч­ка. Где его…?_

      Али­са опус­ти­ла гла­за и оце­пене­ла, ус­та­вив­шись на его ле­вую ру­ку. Два паль­ца, ми­зинец и бе­зымян­ный, бы­ли от­ку­шены у са­мых кос­тя­шек, и из об­рубков тол­чка­ми вып­лески­валась тем­ная кровь. 

      — Фрэн­ки, — пов­то­рила Али­са дро­жащим го­лосом и вски­нула собс­твен­ную па­лоч­ку, стис­ну­тую в паль­цах до по­белев­ших кос­тя­шек. Кровь, сна­чала нуж­но ос­та­новить кровь…

      Ее от­резвил дроб­ный то­пот за спи­ной. Обо­ротень, мо­жет, тот же, а мо­жет, еще один, по­чу­яв­ший за­пах кро­ви. Али­са раз­верну­лась, под­ни­ма­ясь с ко­лен, в ту са­мую се­кун­ду, ког­да зверь выс­ко­чил на нее из-за уг­ла до­ма, и уда­рила на­от­машь, вло­жив в зак­ли­нание всю злость и весь страх. 

      Го­лова обо­рот­ня от­де­лилась от шеи с брыз­га­ми яр­кой, поч­ти алой кро­ви и с мер­зким хлю­па­ющим зву­ком упа­ла в лу­жу за спи­ной у груз­но осев­ше­го те­ла.


	5. Фабиан

_Лон­дон, ле­вый бе­рег Тем­зы, 27 но­яб­ря, 20:01._  
  
      Раз­ноцвет­ные штам­пы на раз­бро­сан­ных по сто­лу пер­га­мен­тах ед­ва за­мет­но пе­рели­вались и поб­лески­вали при све­те ке­роси­новой лам­пы. Слов­но зло­рад­но под­ми­гива­ли, раз за ра­зом пов­то­ряя один и тот же от­вет.

       _От­ка­зано в дос­ту­пе. От­ка­зано в дос­ту­пе._

      Фа­би­ан за­тушил в пе­пель­ни­це оче­ред­ную си­гаре­ту, за­вел сцеп­ленные в за­мок ла­дони за го­лову и по­тянул­ся, прик­рыв гла­за и раз­ми­ная за­тек­шие шею и пле­чи. Го­лова от­ки­нулась на­зад, на са­мую спин­ку сту­ла, и шею над во­ротом тем­но-зе­леной ру­баш­ки за­щеко­тало встре­пан­ны­ми от час­тых при­кос­но­вений и рас­пу­шив­ши­мися, как лисьи хвос­ты, кон­чи­ками во­лос. Фа­би­ан взъ­еро­шил во­лосы еще раз — от­то­чен­ным, до­веден­ным до ав­то­матиз­ма дви­жени­ем, от ко­торо­го па­ра за­вив­шихся по­луколь­цом пря­док упа­ла на лоб — и за­думал­ся, прис­тро­ив го­лову по­удоб­нее и под­няв ли­цо с зак­ры­тыми гла­зами к по­тол­ку.

      Вот так за­дач­ку под­ки­нул им доб­рый де­душ­ка Дамб­лдор. Впро­чем, с та­кими ре­зуль­та­тами ку­да боль­ше хо­телось наз­вать его не доб­рым де­душ­кой, а ста­рым хре­ном. Кто бы мог по­думать, что Ав­ро­рату бу­дут от­ка­зывать в дос­ту­пе в са­мый раз­гар граж­дан­ской вой­ны? И лад­но бы са­мому Фа­би­ану, осо­бых ил­лю­зий нас­чет сво­их ка­питан­ских на­шивок на мун­ди­ре он не пи­тал. Но Алас­то­ру? Это бы­ло да­же не по­доз­ри­тель­но, а поп­росту неп­ри­ят­но.

      Но да­же то, на что Ав­ро­рату хва­тило дос­ту­па, зас­тавля­ло серь­ез­но за­думать­ся. И пот­ра­тить нес­коль­ко ча­сов, что­бы соб­рать раз­рознен­ные, а по­рой и вов­се выс­тро­ен­ные на до­гад­ках све­дения в еди­ную кар­ти­ну. Алас­то­ру эти до­гад­ки не пон­ра­вят­ся. Ни­чем не под­креп­ленные те­ории Грюм не жа­ловал, це­дя в от­вет, что они мра­кобор­цы, а не га­дал­ки из Лют­но­го, а по­тому дол­жны опи­рать­ся на фак­ты, а не на ка­кие-то свои со­об­ра­жения. Да­же ес­ли со­об­ра­жения бы­ли вы­веде­ны пу­тем бо­лее чем ло­гич­ных умо­зак­лю­чений.

      К дь­яво­лу. Нуж­но боль­ше ко­фе. А луч­ше да­же от­крыть фла­кон­чик с зель­ем Бод­рости. Ес­ли бы у не­го еще ос­та­вал­ся хоть один с пос­ледне­го ноч­но­го де­журс­тва.

       _Ав­рор не дол­жен быть рас­се­ян­ным,_  лю­бил вор­чать Грюм.  _А ес­ли этот ав­рор при этом еще и ле­гил­ли­мент, у ко­торо­го по жиз­ни моз­ги на­бек­рень, как у те­бя, Пру­этт, то ему сле­ду­ет быть бди­тель­ным вдвой­не._

      Ины­ми сло­вами, не мо­жешь за­пом­нить — за­писы­вай.

      Фа­би­ан не­хотя при­от­крыл гла­за и ско­сил их на спи­сок важ­ных дел, приш­пи­лен­ный маг­ни­том к двер­це хо­лодиль­ни­ка. Зелья бод­рости зна­чились там под но­мером два. 

      Ин­те­рес­но, а что, по мне­нию Алас­то­ра, сле­ду­ет де­лать мра­кобор­цу, ко­торо­му и за­писи не по­мога­ют со­дер­жать го­лову в по­ряд­ке? На­до бу­дет у не­го уточ­нить.

      Раз­мышле­ния прер­вал стук в дверь. Нас­той­чи­вый, да­же аг­рессив­ный, но вы­зыва­ющий од­ну толь­ко улыб­ку вмес­то хоть ка­ких-то опа­сений. Есть что-то за­бав­ное в том, как ма­лень­кий ку­лачок дол­бит в же­лез­ную, уси­лен­ную зак­ли­нани­ями дверь с та­кой уве­рен­ностью, буд­то мо­жет вы­садить ее од­ним уда­ром, ес­ли хо­зя­ева не от­кро­ют по доб­рой во­ле.

       _Очень ин­те­рес­но. И за­чем это вас, юная ле­ди, чер­ти при­нес­ли? Ме­шать мне ра­ботать?_

      Вста­вать со сту­ла не хо­телось со­вер­шенно — да­же нес­мотря на то, что за пос­ледние нес­коль­ко ча­сов си­дения на этом сту­ле за­тек­ло всё, что толь­ко мог­ло, — но ес­ли это оча­рова­тель­ное соз­да­ние во­об­ще взду­мало за­явить­ся в гос­ти без приг­ла­шения, то мо­жет си­деть под дверью очень дол­го. Кто ее зна­ет, вдруг что-то сроч­ное, раз она приш­ла дол­бить в дверь его квар­ти­ры, а не об­ще­го ка­бине­та в Ав­ро­рате?

      Фа­би­ан не­тороп­ли­во под­нялся со сту­ла, по­тирая но­ющую шею, про­шел по ко­ридо­ру и, на­рочи­то мед­ленно по­вер­нув ключ два ра­за в зам­ке, упер­ся ле­вой ла­донью в двер­ной ко­сяк, пе­рего­родив со­бой от­крыв­ший­ся про­ход в квар­ти­ру.

      — Че­го те­бе, Эванс?

      Нез­ва­ная гостья на­хох­ли­лась, ус­лы­шав ус­та­лый и снис­хо­дитель­ный тон — ну, мол, го­вори уж, че­го на­до, по­ка я доб­рый, — поп­ра­вила спол­зшую ей на лоб вя­заную раз­ноцвет­ную шап­ку и от­ве­тила не­доволь­ным го­лосом:

      — Доб­рый ве­чер.

      Не ска­зала «во-пер­вых», но в воз­ду­хе оно всё рав­но по­вис­ло, ощу­ща­емое и бе­зо вся­кой ле­гил­ли­мен­ции.

      — Был, — сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан. — Ког­да ник­то не от­ры­вал ме­ня от ра­боты.

      Ку­да там. Эванс толь­ко под­ня­ла бро­ви — те по­пол­зли под шап­ку и поч­ти сли­лись цве­том с оран­же­вым узо­ром по ниж­не­му краю — и ска­зала:

      — Ты же до­ма.

      — Это ар­гу­мент в поль­зу то­го, что­бы за­бить на все проб­ле­мы, как это де­ла­ют твои друж­ки? — за­ин­те­ресо­вал­ся Фа­би­ан. — Из­ви­ни, у ме­ня так не по­лучит­ся, я всё-та­ки на­шив­ки на мун­дир не за кра­сивые гла­за по­лучил. По­это­му ес­ли моя неб­ри­тая мор­да до сих пор не на­вела те­бя на мысль об от­сутс­твии у ме­ня сво­бод­но­го вре­мени, ска­жу пря­мо: вык­ла­дывай, за­чем яви­лась, и по­быс­трее. Мне и без те­бя есть, чем за­нять­ся.

      — Слу­шай, я, ко­неч­но, по­нимаю, что я те­бе не нрав­люсь…

      — Эванс, быс­трее, — про­тянул Фа­би­ан, не­доволь­но по­мор­щившись. — И нет, сол­нышко, ты мне не «не нра­вишь­ся». Я глу­боко ин­диффе­рен­тен к тво­ему су­щес­тво­ванию. Есть ты, нет те­бя — мне во­об­ще без раз­ни­цы, ве­ришь, нет?

      Эванс по­пыта­лась на­дуть­ся, но по­том не ина­че как вспом­ни­ла, что ее про­сили ше­велить моз­га­ми по­шус­трее, и ска­зала:

      — Мне ну­жен Фрэнк.

      — Это те­бе не сю­да, а в Лон­гбот­том-Мэ­нор, — па­риро­вал Фа­би­ан, кач­нув го­ловой. На лоб упа­ла еще од­на ры­жая прядь по­луколь­цом. — Мо­гу, ко­неч­но, ко­ор­ди­наты те­бе чер­ка­нуть, ес­ли ты за­памя­това­ла, но, са­ма по­нима­ешь, ту­да ты без приг­ла­шения уж точ­но не прой­дешь. И чутье мне под­ска­зыва­ет, что как раз та­ки те­бя Фрэн­сис ви­деть сов­сем не хо­чет.

      — А ты не мо­жешь…? — про­тяну­ла Эванс без осо­бой на­деж­ды в го­лосе. Фа­би­ан вздох­нул, по­любо­вал­ся на по­толок у нее над го­ловой и уточ­нил:

      — Я вро­де уже ска­зал, что я за­нят, нет?

      А ей как буд­то не без­различ­но, за­нят он там или нет. Впро­чем, оно и ло­гич­но, каж­дый че­ловек в пер­вую оче­редь ду­ма­ет о се­бе. В боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев.

      Но при та­ком рас­кла­де и са­мой Эванс не сле­дова­ло ждать, что он бро­сит всё и пом­чится ис­полнять ее по­руче­ние, как Пот­тер на пер­вом кур­се. И на вто­ром. И на треть­ем. И на всех ос­таль­ных, ве­ро­ят­но, то­же, но Фа­би­ан к то­му вре­мени уже за­кон­чил седь­мой и за раз­ви­ти­ем этих от­но­шений не сле­дил. Он и до это­го мо­мен­та не сле­дил, но всё же за­мечал, что про­ис­хо­дит, по­тому что лю­бов­ный тре­уголь­ник «олень-ры­жая-сли­зери­нец» по­падал­ся ему на гла­за с за­вид­ным пос­то­янс­твом. И по­тому что Фрэн­ку эта ры­жая то­же очень нра­вилась. Не так, как оле­ню со сли­зерин­цем, но Лон­гбот­том про­дол­жал прис­матри­вать за ней и вне хог­варт­ских стен. Дру­жить с жен­щи­нами у не­го всег­да по­луча­лось нам­но­го луч­ше, чем у са­мого Фа­би­ана.

      Дру­гое де­ло, что пос­леднюю ма­родер­скую вы­ход­ку Фрэнк не спус­тит. Хоть уго­вари­вай его, хоть в но­гах ва­ляй­ся в на­деж­де раз­жа­лобить. Фа­би­ан бы на его мес­те то­же не спус­тил.

      — По­жалуй­ста, — поч­ти ны­ла Эванс, без кон­ца поп­равляя свою вя­заную шап­ку. — Мне очень нуж­но с ним по­гово­рить.

      Ну-ну. Воп­рос жиз­ни и смер­ти, не ина­че.

      — Эванс, ты серь­ез­но? — с ней да­же ру­гать­ся не хо­телось, хо­телось прос­то зак­рыть дверь и вер­нуть­ся к бу­магам. По­тому что по­ка он с ни­ми не раз­де­ла­ет­ся, о сне мож­но да­же не меч­тать. — По-тво­ему, я дол­жен сей­час всё бро­сить и нес­тись в Да­рем, по­тому что те­бе на­до? Я, ко­неч­но, по­нимаю, что Гриф­финдор и наг­лость — это си­нони­мы, сам его за­кан­чи­вал, но имей­те со­весть, юная ле­ди. Са­ми за­вари­ли ка­шу, са­ми ее и рас­хле­бывай­те те­перь, я-то здесь при­чем?

      На­вер­ное, при­том, что Эванс все­го-то де­вят­надцать и моз­гов у нее, как у боль­шинс­тва де­вят­надца­тилет­них, фес­трал нап­ла­кал. Хо­тя, по­жалуй, боль­ше, чем бы­ло у не­го са­мого. Он-то в этом воз­расте счи­тал се­бя неп­ризнан­ным ге­ни­ем и да­же не по­думал бы про­сить чь­ей-ни­будь по­мощи или со­вета. 

      По­ка на пер­вом же бо­евом за­дании Фа­би­ану эти его ро­га — не ху­же, чем у Пот­те­ра — не об­ло­мали.

      — Но мне очень нуж­но!

      — Эванс, иди до­мой, у те­бя вро­де муж не так дав­но на­рисо­вал­ся. И с его ха­рак­те­ром он обя­затель­но при­мет­ся чи­тать те­бе но­тации о том, как силь­но ему не нра­вит­ся, что ты по чу­жим му­жикам шас­та­ешь вмес­то то­го, что­бы греть ему ужин и пос­тель­ку.

      — Те­бе ка­кое де­ло, что он мне там чи­та­ет? — не­мед­ленно на­супи­лась Эванс. — Джей­мс обо мне за­ботит­ся. И мож­но по­думать, ты бы о сво­ей же­не не стал.

      Ко­неч­но, нет. По­тому что у них с Пот­те­ром раз­ное по­нима­ние за­боты, и май­ор Ме­до­уз отор­ва­ла бы ка­пита­ну Пру­эт­ту его ры­жую го­лову, взду­май он ее кон­тро­лиро­вать. Жен­щи­ны-ав­ро­ры – это от­дель­ная те­ма для дол­гих раз­мышле­ний. Тем бо­лее, что Дор­кас ему и не же­на и как-то не по­хоже, что­бы она во­об­ще стре­милась к хоть нем­но­го серь­ез­ным от­но­шени­ям. Ни с ним, ни с кем-ли­бо еще. 

      У Дор­кас иног­да та­кой во­дово­рот мыс­лей в го­лове, что в нем и ле­гил­ли­мент по­тонет быс­тро и бес­слав­но.

       _В жен­щи­не, Дор, дол­жна быть за­гад­ка. А не ла­биринт Ми­нотав­ра._

      Впро­чем, с этим он еще ус­пе­ет ра­зоб­рать­ся. Гля­дишь, к Рож­дес­тву де­ло на­конец сдви­нет­ся с мер­твой точ­ки.

      — Слу­шай, Эванс…

      Пря­моли­ней­но­му «иди от­сю­да, ры­жая, мне ра­ботать на­до» по­меша­ло край­не нес­во­ев­ре­мен­ное по­яв­ле­ние Пат­ро­нуса. Се­реб­ристый дым при­нял очер­та­ния ено­та, рас­пу­шив­ше­гося, как от хо­лода — или стра­ха, — и за­вис пе­ред са­мым двер­ным про­емом. 

      — Я знаю, что ты за­нят, но у нас тут… — Пат­ро­нус за­мял­ся и по­дыто­жил с не­понят­ной об­ре­чен­ностью, — та­кая хрень прик­лю­чилась. Ес­ли мо­жешь, выр­вись к Лон­гбот­то­мам хо­тя бы не­надол­го, мне без те­бя ни­как. И по­ак­ку­рат­нее там. Луч­ше че­рез ка­мин.

      Эванс на­мор­щи­ла нос. На­вер­ня­ка в от­вет на «мне без те­бя ни­как». Фа­би­ан от­ме­тил это ми­мохо­дом, вслу­шива­ясь в неп­ри­выч­ные ин­то­нации хрип­ло­вато­го го­лоса. Дру­гие бы, мо­жет, и не за­мети­ли, не об­ра­тили бы вни­мания на то, как этот го­лос зад­ро­жал и ед­ва не сор­вался. Дру­гие не зна­ли, что этот го­лос во­об­ще мо­жет зву­чать… так.

       _Од­на­ко мы в дерь­ме, да­мы и гос­по­да._

      Соб­рался он мгно­вен­но, за­тянул шнур­ки взма­хом вол­шебной па­лоч­ки, схва­тил клю­чи и ко­суху из дра­конь­ей ко­жи с круп­ны­ми блес­тя­щими че­шуй­ка­ми и на­мере­вал­ся так же быс­тро выс­ко­чить из подъ­ез­да, что­бы транс­грес­си­ровать. Но не тут-то бы­ло. 

      — Я с то­бой! — не­мед­ленно воз­му­тилась Эванс, не­доволь­но нах­му­рив­шись.

       _Да? И на кой, ин­те­рес­но, хрен ты мне там нуж­на? Да и всем ос­таль­ным то­же._

      — А те­бя что, зва­ли? Или у вас, ма­роде­ров, это в по­ряд­ке ве­щей — за­яв­лять­ся в чу­жой дом без приг­ла­шения?

      Су­дя по то­му, как она дол­би­ла в его собс­твен­ную дверь, — од­нознач­но, да. И как за­торо­пилась вниз по лес­тни­це, что­бы кле­щом вце­пить­ся ему в ру­ку, ед­ва при­откры­лась тя­желая на­руж­ная дверь и в по­ле зре­ния по­яви­лось пе­ресе­чение двух улиц, яр­ко ос­ве­щен­ное фо­наря­ми с вы­чур­ны­ми ци­лин­дри­чес­ки­ми пла­фона­ми.

      — Я вол­ну­юсь, Фа­би­ан, — за­яви­ла Эванс бе­запел­ля­ци­он­ным то­ном, не­ожи­дан­но наз­вав его по име­ни.  _По­думать толь­ко, ка­кая честь._

      Фа­би­ан с тру­дом удер­жался, что­бы не по­ин­те­ресо­вать­ся «Вол­ну­ешь­ся, как бы му­женек с при­яте­лями не отог­на­ли от те­бя еще од­но­го дру­га, как это уже бы­ло со Сней­пом?». По­доб­ный воп­рос, по­жалуй, был бы лиш­ним, по­тому что от­вет и так чи­тал­ся на край­не сос­ре­дото­чен­ной мор­дашке без тру­да и вся­кой ле­гил­ли­мен­ции. Эванс, как со­вер­шенно пос­то­рон­не­го и не ин­те­рес­но­го ему че­лове­ка, Фа­би­ан не чувс­тво­вал со­вер­шенно, но с та­кой бо­гатой ми­микой ни­какая ма­гия не тре­бова­лась.

       _Та еще… на­ход­ка для шпи­она._

      — Лад­но, Эванс, ва­силиск с то­бой. Ког­да вы­летишь из мэ­нора, как проб­ка из бу­тыл­ки, ко мне жа­ловать­ся не при­ходи. Я вам не пос­редник.

      Не транс­грес­си­ровать же без пре­дуп­режде­ния, ког­да она так цеп­ля­ет­ся. В луч­шем слу­чае дев­чонке отор­вет ру­ку, а в худ­шем — утя­нет за ним це­ликом, но из-за не­дос­татка кон­цен­тра­ции выб­ро­сит в Да­реме в ви­де раз­рознен­ных час­тей те­ла. Фа­би­ану не раз до­води­лось ви­деть та­кой паззл, со­чащий­ся кровью и по­рой еще реф­лектор­но тре­пыха­ющий­ся, но со­бирать это в це­лого че­лове­ка в боль­шинс­тве слу­ча­ев бы­ло уже поз­дно. Осо­бен­но, ког­да паззл при­бывал на мес­то без го­ловы или по­лови­ны тор­са, за­бывая их в точ­ке от­прав­ки.

      И как бы ни раз­дра­жала его по­рой Эванс, ее в та­ком ви­де ли­цез­реть не хо­телось. Жал­ко. По­это­му Фа­би­ан ута­щил ее за угол до­ма, по­даль­ше от яр­ких ог­ней фо­нарей и про­ез­жа­ющих ми­мо ав­то­моби­лей, и спро­сил:

      — Го­това?

      Эванс то­роп­ли­во за­кива­ла —  _смот­ри, шап­ку не по­теряй, ры­жая,_  — и грудь при­выч­но сда­вило не­види­мым об­ру­чем. Тем­ные очер­та­ния мно­го­этаж­ных до­мов и оди­ноких го­лых де­ревь­ев, в лет­нее вре­мя ра­довав­ших глаз сво­ей тща­тель­но подс­три­жен­ной лис­твой, зак­ру­жились пе­ред гла­зами, ста­новясь во­дово­ротом раз­мы­тых те­ней и от­тенков, и с гул­ко отоз­вавшим­ся в ушах хлоп­ком об­ра­тились плот­ны­ми се­реб­ристо-бе­лыми клу­бами ту­мана. Эванс по­шат­ну­лась на став­шей не­ров­ной, с тор­ча­щими дре­вес­ны­ми кор­ня­ми, мер­злой зем­ле и вце­пилась в ру­ку еще силь­нее.

      — Не упа­ди, — су­хо ска­зал Фа­би­ан, но вы­дирать ла­донь из цеп­ких паль­цев с ко­рот­ки­ми, подс­три­жен­ны­ми ед­ва ли не до мя­са ног­тя­ми не стал.

      — Пос­та­ра­юсь, — так же су­хо отоз­ва­лась Эванс и при­нялась поп­равлять спол­за­ющую на лоб шап­ку, буд­то ра­зом ут­ра­тив­шую всю свою раз­ноцвет­ность. Ней­тра­литет тре­щал по швам.

      Ко­ваные во­рота не вып­лы­вали из ту­мана пос­те­пен­но, как это бы­ва­ет со скры­тыми в нем пред­ме­тами, по­нача­лу об­ре­тав­ши­ми один лишь сма­зан­ный кон­тур, а вы­рас­та­ли из бе­лесых клу­бов бе­зо вся­кого пре­дуп­режде­ния, каж­дый раз зас­та­вая Фа­би­ана врас­плох. На них не ре­аги­рова­ли сиг­наль­ные ар­те­фак­ты, они не ощу­щались его собс­твен­ной ма­ги­ей и да­же ба­наль­ным чуть­ем, и каж­дый раз буд­то по­яв­ля­лись на но­вом мес­те. Ина­че как бы­ло объ­яс­нить, что транс­грес­си­руя каж­дый раз в од­ну и ту же точ­ку, он от­счи­тывал раз­ное чис­ло ша­гов, преж­де чем упи­рал­ся в ви­ти­ева­тые, поч­ти ажур­ные спле­тения от­ли­ва­юще­го брон­зо­вым ме­тал­ла. Нез­ва­ные гос­ти, вер­но, и вов­се не смог­ли бы вый­ти к во­ротам, об­ре­чен­ные блуж­дать в ту­мане до тех пор, по­ка не ос­та­вят бес­цель­ных по­пыток. Спус­тя де­вять сто­летий тво­рение Хэл­вис Скаль Фи­эн* про­дол­жа­ло ис­прав­но слу­жить ее по­том­кам, бес­пре­рыв­но под­пи­тыва­емое ма­ги­ей де­сят­ков сме­ня­ющих друг дру­га по­коле­ний.

      — Уф, — вы­дала Эванс, со­вер­шенно не впе­чат­ленная тем раз­ма­хом, с ко­торым древ­ние кол­ду­ны под­хо­дили ко всем ма­ло-маль­ски важ­ным ас­пектам жиз­ни, и пос­пешно уб­ра­ла но­гу от сте­ляще­гося по зем­ле бе­лого ту­ман­но­го щу­паль­ца, пер­вой то­ропясь к мед­ленно при­от­крыв­шимся навс­тре­чу гос­тям во­ротам. — Оно тут всё… как жи­вое. Я, на­вер­ное, ни­ког­да к это­му не при­вык­ну.

       _Ин­те­рес­но,_  за­думал­ся Фа­би­ан ед­ва ли не в ты­сяч­ный раз,  _нас­коль­ко прав­ди­вы бай­ки о бы­товав­ших у дру­идов че­лове­чес­ких жер­твоп­ри­ноше­ни­ях?_  Ес­ли уж да­же у маг­глов су­щес­тво­вали ри­ту­алы сим­во­личес­ко­го об­ру­чения ко­ролей с бо­гиня­ми — по­рой за­кан­чи­вав­ши­еся тем, что ко­роля приз­на­вали не­сос­то­ятель­ным му­жем, не су­мев­шим обес­пе­чить пло­доро­дие, и каз­ни­ли где-ни­будь на бо­лотах, — то по­чему бы ма­гам древ­ности бы­ло не ис­поль­зо­вать об­ря­ды на кро­ви? По ны­неш­ним вре­менам, ко­неч­но, ди­кость не­сус­ветная, но с дру­гой сто­роны, чем Год­рик не шу­тит, ког­да вок­руг, ку­да ни плюнь, од­ни вра­ги? Зак­ли­нали всё, что мог­ли, и до, и пос­ле при­хода нор­ман­дцев.

      То­ропы­га Эванс ус­ка­кала вверх по пет­ля­ющей тро­пин­ке с та­кой ско­ростью, что впо­ру бы­ло за­подоз­рить в ней обо­рот­ня за па­ру-трой­ку ча­сов до пол­но­луния. Те в пред­чувс­твии ча­са «икс» всег­да на­чина­ли но­сить­ся, как су­мас­шедшие. Раз­ве что дви­гались бо­лее дер­га­но, без кон­ца тер­ли но­ющие гла­за, да сги­бали и раз­ги­бали паль­цы, а не поп­равля­ли шап­ку, но в ос­таль­ном — не от­ли­чишь.

      Мэ­нор встре­тил их про­вала­ми тем­ных окон и без кон­ца кла­ня­ющим­ся до­мовым эль­фом, за­бав­но вы­гова­рива­ющим ста­ромод­ное «мис­трис» в ад­рес Эванс. О том, что хо­зя­ева ожи­да­ют гос­тей на вто­ром эта­же, в ма­лой гос­ти­ной, эль­фа­ми со­об­щил, толь­ко ког­да по­лучил вер­хнюю одеж­ду и эту ду­рац­кую вя­заную шап­ку. Эванс и здесь ло­ману­лась вверх по лес­тни­це пер­вой и ура­ганом бы вор­ва­лась в нуж­ную ком­на­ту, но выш­ко­лен­ные Мэм до­мови­ки ре­шитель­но не тер­пе­ли да­же ма­лей­ше­го на­руше­ния за­веден­ных в до­ме пра­вил.

      — Мо­лодой мис­тер Пру­этт и мис­трис Пот­тер, — прог­ну­савил до­мовик, опе­редив то­ропы­гу бла­года­ря ба­наль­ной транс­грес­сии, и скло­нил­ся в оче­ред­ном пок­ло­не. 

      — Доб­рый ве­чер, — не­лов­ко поз­до­рова­лась Эванс, ос­та­новив­шись на по­роге и стол­кнув­шись взгля­дом не толь­ко с млад­шей че­той Лон­гбот­то­мов — ин­те­рес­но, где стар­шая, и ос­ве­дом­ле­на ли она во­об­ще, что про­ис­хо­дит? — но и с на­ити­пич­ней­шей пред­ста­витель­ни­цей фа­куль­те­та Сли­зерин, не­мед­ленно сме­рив­шей ры­жую не­доволь­ным взгля­дом. Ры­жая в от­вет за­мялась и да­же рас­те­рялась. Тон­кие паль­чи­ки с си­лой вце­пились в ру­кава сви­тера, на­тяну­того на ма­лень­кие ла­дош­ки до са­мых кос­тя­шек.

      — Доб­рее ви­дали, — бур­кну­ла в от­вет Джульс, де­монс­тра­тив­но скла­дывая ру­ки на гру­ди. Здо­рова­лась она обыч­но по-муж­ски, с креп­ким ру­копо­жати­ем, но те­перь всем сво­им ви­дом го­вори­ла «Те­бе, ры­жая, ру­ки́ не по­дам. Да­же ес­ли ты в про­пасть па­дать бу­дешь». Али­са — бе­лая, как по­лот­но, но с су­хими гла­зами и гу­бами — про­бор­мо­тала что-то нев­нятное, слов­но го­лос ей не под­чи­нял­ся, а раз­ва­лив­ший­ся ря­дом с ней Фрэнк и вов­се про­мол­чал, толь­ко сколь­знув по воз­никшей на по­роге дев­чонке рав­но­душ­ным взгля­дом.  _Ти­шина_  при этом сто­яла та­кая, слов­но все трое по­веси­ли пе­ред со­бой де­сяток щи­тов от ле­гил­ли­мен­ции. Или друж­но пре­быва­ли в глу­боком шо­ке.

      — Эванс, ты или ту­да, или сю­да, — поп­ро­сил Фа­би­ан у нее из-за спи­ны. От­ти­рать ее пле­чом в сто­рону, что­бы вой­ти, бы­ло не­куль­тур­но и поп­росту лень. — Род­ная, не вор­чи. Эванс у нас то­же пе­режи­ва­ет.

      То, что об­ру­шилось на не­го в сле­ду­ющую се­кун­ду, бы­ло не связ­ной и пос­ле­дова­тель­ной нитью рас­сужде­ний, а су­мас­шедшей вол­ной яр­ких ос­лепля­ющих кар­ти­нок. Ла­донь в тем­ной кро­ви, те­кущей из об­рубков на мес­те бе­зымян­но­го паль­ца и ми­зин­ца. Гу­бы — яв­но жен­ские, неж­но-ро­зовые — и прядь зо­лотис­то-свет­лых во­лос на ще­ке. Смя­тая про­дав­ленная по­душ­ка. Ос­кал на по­луз­ве­рином ли­це и с хрус­том смы­ка­ющи­еся че­люс­ти. Сно­ва кровь, пач­ка­ющая паль­цы с длин­ны­ми чер­ны­ми ног­тя­ми. Вспыш­ка пор­та­ла, хло­пок транс­грес­сии, зах­ле­быва­ющий­ся со­бачий лай… И ду­шащий и сле­пящий од­новре­мен­но — до бе­лых глаз и над­садно­го хри­па — ужас.

      — О-о-ой, — прос­то­нал Фа­би­ан, хва­та­ясь за пра­вый ви­сок. Сбо­ку кто-то по­пытал­ся под­держать его под ру­ку. Не­уж­то ры­жая? — Ре­бят, не все сра­зу, ме­ня же ра­зор­вет. 

      В вис­ках за­шуме­ла кровь, заг­лу­шая го­лоса, но не мыс­ли.

       _Ты ско­ро ста­нешь па­пой._

      Заз­ве­нела сме­хом и за­шур­ша­ла мяг­ким пок­ры­валом на пос­те­ли.

       _Так, стоп. Вот это­го я ви­деть не хо­чу. Да­же боль­ше, чем обо­рот­ней, не хо­чу._

      Как он ухит­рился сесть, Фа­би­ан так и не по­нял. Зак­рыть­ся не по­луча­лось, в ушах те­перь гре­мело разъ­ярен­ное «Я убью их! Я пор­ву эту сво­лочь!», и пе­ред гла­зами пля­сали тем­но-крас­ные пят­на кро­ви. Где-то над ухом ох­ну­ла, раз­гля­дев бин­ты, Эванс, но ее го­лос то­же до­нес­ся, как сквозь слой ва­ты.

       _— Что… что у те­бя с ру­кой?_

       _Паль­цы ему от­грыз­ли, не ви­дишь, что ли? Ах да, тут же толь­ко я та­кой… все­видя­щий. Твою мать, Джульс, прек­ра­ти!_

      Та, ко­неч­но же, не ус­лы­шала, за­то на­конец оч­ну­лись собс­твен­ные реф­лексы и… Фа­би­ану всег­да нра­вилось на­зывать это «дер­нуть ру­биль­ник». Имен­но так оно и ощу­щалось: слов­но кто-то рез­ко рва­нул ры­чаг вниз и обес­то­чил весь дом. Точ­нее, мозг.  _Ти­шина_  ста­ла еще бо­лее зло­вещей, чем преж­де, буд­то он ра­зом ли­шил­ся всех пя­ти — в его слу­чае шес­ти — чувств. 

      Жут­ко, черт по­бери.

      — Джульс… — мед­ленно поп­ро­сил Фа­би­ан, прис­лу­шива­ясь к зву­ку собс­твен­но­го го­лоса. Под­созна­ние тре­бова­ло убе­дить­ся, что в дей­стви­тель­нос­ти ни слу­ховые, ни про­чие ре­цеп­то­ры не пос­тра­дали. — Возь­ми се­бя в ру­ки, по­жалуй­ста.

      — Прос­ти, — глу­хо от­ве­тила Джульс. — Не по­луча­ет­ся.

      — Ну ты уж пос­та­рай­ся, — бур­кнул Фа­би­ан, час­то мор­гая и пы­та­ясь из­ба­вить­ся от мель­те­шащих пе­ред гла­зами кро­вавых пя­тен. — А те­перь, ес­ли мож­но, обо всем по по­ряд­ку.

      Али­са за­гово­рила ти­хим над­трес­ну­тым го­лосом, но боль­ше ни­чем не вы­дала то­го ужа­са, что он ощу­щал все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­зад. И вот-вот нач­нет ощу­щать вновь, по­тому что собс­твен­ная ма­гия нач­нет рвать­ся на­ружу с но­вой си­лой. А вмес­те с ней и эта прок­ля́тая эм­па­тия. Ес­ли по­думать, ему и сей­час-то ни­какие сло­ва не тре­бова­лись. Си­ту­ация и без то­го уже бы­ла по­нят­на хо­тя бы в об­щих чер­тах.

      Эванс буб­ни­ла что-то над ухом, охая в нуж­ных мес­тах и вле­зая с воп­ро­сами. По боль­шей час­ти ду­рац­ки­ми, но че­лове­ку, пло­хо зна­комо­му с про­веде­ни­ем бо­евых опе­раций, это бы­ло прос­ти­тель­но. 

      — А как же вы…?

       _Но­гами. У нас, ры­жая, та­кое час­то бы­ва­ет. Вста­ешь и бе­жишь, по­ка те­бя це­ликом не сож­ра­ли. Глав­ное толь­ко, что­бы эти сво­лочи од­новре­мен­но не пы­тались сож­рать еще ко­го-ни­будь, по­тому что в этом слу­чае при­ходит­ся раз­во­рачи­вать­ся и при­нимать весь удар на се­бя. На­до ли го­ворить, что на со­вес­ти Си­вого и его стаи уже де­сяток с лиш­ним мра­кобор­цев?_

      — Но по­чему его не по­садят в Аз­ка­бан?!

       _По­тому что пой­мать не мо­гут. Эта мразь то тут, то там, од­ни толь­ко кро­вавые сле­ды из об­гло­дан­ных тру­пов за со­бой ос­тавля­ет._

      — Я свя­залась с Ав­ро­ратом, — ти­хо под­твер­ди­ла Али­са, — но к то­му мо­мен­ту, как по­яви­лось под­креп­ле­ние, обо­рот­ней там уже не бы­ло.

      — Я ску­чаю по бай­кам о ту­пых жи­вот­ных, ко­торы­ми нас кор­ми­ли на уро­ках За­щиты в Хог­вар­тсе, — су­хо сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк, и Фа­би­ан заж­му­рил­ся вновь, на мгно­вение по­чувс­тво­вав ту­пую пуль­си­ру­ющую боль в ле­вой ру­ке. Ми­зинец и бе­зымян­ный го­рели ог­нем, сдав­ли­ва­емые еще и его собс­твен­ны­ми коль­ца­ми, и вмес­те с болью на­каты­вала чу­жая, поч­ти зве­риная злость.  _Убью. Не за се­бя._

      — Со­чувс­твую я ва­шему ре­бен­ку, — от­ве­тил на это Фа­би­ан, сглот­нув в по­пыт­ке из­ба­вить­ся от по­явив­ше­гося во рту мер­зко­го сталь­но­го прив­ку­са. Очень хо­телось сплю­нуть, но Мэм за свои ков­ры заг­ры­зет так, как Си­вому и не сни­лось.

      — По­чему? — рас­те­рял­ся Фрэнк, а Али­са нах­му­рила бро­ви —  _он уви­дел не гла­зами, а ма­ги­ей_  — и по­тяну­лась к ру­ке в мед­ленно про­питы­ва­ющих­ся кровью бин­тах. Джульс и вов­се от­ве­тила це­лым во­дово­ротом из смя­тения, ра­дос­ти и ед­ва уло­вимой, скры­ва­емой за дру­гими эмо­ци­ями го­речи. Уже зна­ла.

      — Да ес­ли он уже сей­час та­кие неп­ри­ят­ности на свою го­лову на­ходит, то что ж с ним бу­дет, ког­да он ро­дит­ся? — хмык­нул Фа­би­ан, но шут­ка под­ня­ла нас­тро­ение толь­ко Эванс, ох­нувшей еще раз и не­мед­ленно на­чав­шей зу­деть с но­вой си­лой.

      Вот же… бол­тушка.

      — А что ка­са­ет­ся ту­пых жи­вот­ных, — пе­ребил ее Фа­би­ан, — то я вам, гос­по­да и да­мы, ска­жу пря­мо: мы в дерь­ме.

      Джульс пе­редер­ну­ла пле­чами — в го­лове сно­ва за­шуме­ло и за­хоте­лось «дер­нуть ру­биль­ник» еще ра­зок — и спро­сила:

      — Ты что-то на­копал? Нас­чет по­зав­че­раш­не­го?

      — На­копал, - сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан. – И мне это не нра­вит­ся.

      И вы­рази­тель­но ука­зал гла­зами на при­тулив­шу­юся ря­дом с ним Эванс.

      — Пусть си­дит, — от­ре­зал Лон­гбот­том. Ни­как сме­нил гнев на ми­лость. Не­уди­витель­но. Пос­ле от­ку­шен­ных паль­цев лю­бая ссо­ра с ор­денца­ми ка­залась су­щим пус­тя­ком. — При ус­ло­вии, что от­не­сет­ся к это­му серь­ез­но.

      — Да раз­ве я ког­да-то… — по­пыта­лась оби­деть­ся Эванс, но от нее мол­ча от­махну­лись.

      — Алас­тор раз­го­вари­вал с Дамб­лдо­ром, — на­чал Фа­би­ан и реф­лектор­но по­тянул­ся ру­кой к наг­рудно­му кар­ма­ну. — Эх, я бал­да, на­до бы­ло хоть блок­нот с со­бой зах­ва­тить. Лад­но, поп­ро­бую по па­мяти. По сло­вам на­шего ди­рек­то­ра, око­ло де­сяти лет на­зад в ок­ру­жении Тем­но­го Лор­да, тог­да еще не пре­тен­до­вав­ше­го в от­кры­тую на та­кой гром­кий ти­тул, по­яви­лась од­на ин­те­рес­ная лич­ность. Нек­то Ан­тон До­лохов, за нес­коль­ко лет до это­го ус­пешно за­кон­чивший Дурмстранг. Сей­час ему дол­жно быть трид­цать пять или око­ло то­го.

      — Рус­ский? — не­мед­ленно нас­то­рожил­ся Фрэнк. — Прок­лятье!

      — Что? — не по­няла Эванс.

      — Хо­лод­ная вой­на, — пе­реве­ла Джульс. — Гон­ка во­ору­жений и ядер­ные бо­его­лов­ки. Черт по­бери, да кто угод­но, италь­ян­цы, фран­цу­зы, хоть нем­цы, но толь­ко не гре­бан­ный Со­вет­ский Со­юз! Ес­ли это­го му­жика зас­ла­ло сю­да ГРУ, то чёр­та с два мы смо­жем ему что-то предъ­явить. Ес­ли по­пыта­ем­ся, его со­оте­чес­твен­ни­ки ус­тро­ят нам та­кую ве­селую жизнь, что пос­ле это­го Вол­де­морт по­кажет­ся пос­ланцем с Не­бес. Толь­ко уг­ро­зы ядер­ной вой­ны Бри­тании и не хва­тало.

      — Не всё так оче­вид­но, — не сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан. — При та­ком рас­кла­де нас, ес­тес­твен­но, пос­ла­ли к чер­то­вой ма­тери и от­ка­зались со­об­щить хоть ка­кую-то ин­форма­цию, но, по сло­вам Алас­то­ра, со­вет­ско­го пос­ла аж пе­реко­сило, ког­да он ус­лы­шал про это­го До­лохо­ва. Приш­лось ко­пать околь­ны­ми пу­тями, и тут вы­яс­ни­лось, что по слу­хам он по­томс­твен­ный дво­рянин, убеж­денный мо­нар­хист и быв­ший по­лит­заклю­чен­ный. Быв­ший в том смыс­ле, что сбе­жал чуть ли не за день до расс­тре­ла, а не в том, что влас­ти его оп­равда­ли. Ко­неч­но, это мо­жет быть и частью ле­ген­ды, но с дру­гой сто­роны, есть шанс, что ес­ли мы его возь­мем, то рус­ские мо­гут и про­мол­чать.

      — Проб­ле­ма толь­ко в том, что нам не­чего ему предъ­явить, — на­конец за­гово­рила Али­са. — Кро­ме то­го, что он инос­тра­нец. У нас с той но­чи ни ли­ца, ни от­пе­чат­ков паль­цев.

      — У нас есть го­лос, — не сог­ла­сил­ся Фрэнк, и в мыс­лях у не­го на мгно­вение чет­ко прос­ту­пило ли­цо Дор­кас. — Это уже что-то. Ес­ли, ко­неч­но, мы до­пус­ка­ем, что и в Эк­сму­ре, и в Ми­нис­терс­тве был один и тот же че­ловек. Во вся­ком слу­чае, у нас по­ка что нет при­чин не рас­смат­ри­вать та­кую воз­можность. И су­дя по то­му, как он кол­ду­ет, за­кан­чи­вал он точ­но не Хог­вартс. С та­ким бо­евым по­тен­ци­алом и нез­на­комы­ми нам зак­ли­нани­ями пер­вое, что при­ходит в го­лову, - это как раз та­ки Дурмстранг.

      — И есть еще од­на заг­воз­дка, — кив­нул Фа­би­ан. — Мы сно­ва под­ня­ли ар­хи­вы, при­чем не толь­ко на­ши, но и маг­гловские. Его нет в стра­не. И ни­ког­да не бы­ло.

      — То есть? — ти­хо вста­вила Эванс. — А от­ку­да тог­да Дамб­лдор…?

      — А от­ту­да, — вновь кив­нул Фа­би­ан, — что де­сять лет на­зад До­лохо­ва ви­дели в Хог­сми­де, в «Ка­бань­ей Го­лове». В ком­па­нии Маль­си­бера, Нот­та и про­чих лич­ностей, ко­торых и до это­го час­то за­меча­ли в об­щес­тве Тем­но­го Лор­да. Уж не знаю, от­ку­да Абер­форту из­вес­тно, как выг­ля­дит До­лохов, но он его опоз­нал. Пос­ле это­го наш  _то­варисч_  еще нес­коль­ко раз по­яв­лялся на при­емах в мэ­норах, осо­бен­но ак­тивно ле­том и осенью семь­де­сят пер­во­го, но вес­ной семь­де­сят вто­рого вне­зап­но ис­чез, и боль­ше ник­то его ви­дел. Как раз пос­ле то­го взры­ва, что раз­нес Ко­сой пе­ре­улок, ес­ли вы пом­ни­те. 

      Джульс су­хо хмык­ну­ла. Еще бы не пом­нить. Они все тог­да бы­ли оче­вид­ца­ми, выб­равши­мися на Пас­халь­ных ка­нику­лах в Лон­дон, что­бы раз­ве­ять­ся. И са­ма Джульс тог­да впа­ла в нас­то­ящую ис­те­рику, пос­коль­ку ухит­ри­лась пос­со­рить­ся с Джа­нет и не смог­ла отыс­кать ее в па­нику­ющей тол­пе пос­ле то­го, как прог­ре­мел взрыв. Прев­ра­тив­ший в пыль де­ревян­ный по­мост, с ко­торо­го толь­ко что ве­щал ка­кой-то из­вес­тный за­щит­ник прав маг­гло­рож­денных. Ока­зав­ши­еся по со­седс­тву ма­гази­ны пос­ле это­го зак­ры­лись на нес­коль­ко дней, что­бы вос­ста­новить раз­ру­шен­ные по­меще­ния, а точ­ное чис­ло жертв, обуг­ливших­ся до не­уз­на­ва­емос­ти, ра­зор­ванных на час­ти или пог­ре­бен­ных под за­вала­ми, ста­ло из­вес­тно толь­ко к кон­цу Пас­халь­ных ка­никул. И за каж­дым обе­ден­ным сто­лом в стра­не еще на про­тяже­нии по­луго­да спо­рили, что Ми­нис­терс­тво за­низи­ло офи­ци­аль­ные циф­ры ед­ва ли не в по­лови­ну по срав­не­нию с ре­аль­ны­ми.

      — Ины­ми сло­вами, — про­дол­жил за Фа­би­ана Фрэнк, воз­вра­ща­ясь к пер­во­началь­ной те­ме раз­го­вора, — этот До­лохов как ми­нимум не­легал. И нам в лю­бом слу­чае есть, о чем с ним по­бесе­довать.

      — Дерь­мо, — от­ве­тила Джульс нев­по­пад, и пе­ред гла­зами у Фа­би­ана на мгно­вение про­мель­кнул ис­че­за­ющий в тол­пе тон­кий де­вичий си­лу­эт с вь­ющи­мися свет­лы­ми во­лоса­ми, рас­сы­пан­ны­ми по кур­тке из се­ро-го­лубой дра­конь­ей ко­жи. 

      — Оно са­мое, — сог­ла­сил­ся Фа­би­ан и поп­ро­сил, рас­се­ян­но кру­тя в ру­ке клю­чи. — Джульс, пой­дем до­мой, а то поз­дно уже. А вы дер­жи­те ме­ня в кур­се со­бытий.

      — Да что там дер­жать, — хмык­нул Фрэнк, реф­лектор­но по­тянув­шись пра­вой ру­кой к бин­там на ле­вой. Фа­би­ан под­нял на не­го гла­за, но об­мен взгля­дами за­нял все­го се­кун­ду, не бо­лее.

       _Прис­мотри за ней.  
_

_А ты за со­бой. На пять ми­нут од­но­го ос­та­вить нель­зя._

      — Ме­ня муж на­вер­ня­ка ждет, — бур­кну­ла тем вре­менем Джульс, вни­матель­но рас­смат­ри­вая свои ног­ти. И бес­пре­рыв­но прок­ру­чивая в го­лове оче­ред­ную ду­рац­кую пе­сен­ку Се­лес­ти­ны У­ор­лок. Мол­ли, пом­нится, приш­ла от это­го, с поз­во­ления ска­зать, хи­та в пол­ный вос­торг.

      — Да по­шел он, твой муж, — чес­тно от­ве­тил Фа­би­ан и под­нялся с ди­вана. — Идем! У ме­ня мо­роже­ное есть.

      Эванс удив­ленно ок­ругли­ла гла­за.  _Нап­ле­вать_ , ре­шил про се­бя Фа­би­ан. Мож­но, ко­неч­но, бы­ло ос­тать­ся в мэ­норе, но тог­да ут­ром Алас­тор сни­мет с не­го го­лову за не­выпол­ненную ра­боту. А ос­тавлять здесь Джульс — ос­тавлять ее один на один со всем… этим — тем бо­лее бы­ло нель­зя.

      Джульс не то, что выш­ла, а поч­ти вы­пол­зла за ним из мэ­нора в неп­ри­ят­но сты­лую но­ябрь­скую ночь, под­няв во­рот кур­тки и на­хох­лившись от хо­лода. И поп­ро­сила хрип­лым го­лосом, от­махнув­шись от оче­ред­но­го ту­ман­но­го щу­паль­ца.

      — Дашь си­гаре­ту?

      Фа­би­ан мол­ча по­лез в кар­ман. Еще в пер­вый ме­сяц вы­нуж­денно­го от­ка­за от ку­рения у Джульс по­яви­лась при­выч­ка рас­се­ян­но же­вать филь­тр не­заж­женной си­гаре­ты. 

      — Как Ме­до­уз? — про­дол­жи­ла под­ру­га го­ворить нев­по­пад. Как буд­то са­ма не зна­ла за­ранее, ка­ким бу­дет от­вет. Фа­би­ан по­мол­чал, гля­дя, как она ку­са­ет филь­тр, ос­тавляя на нем сле­ды зу­бов и из­редка при­дер­жи­вая си­гаре­ту паль­ца­ми, а по­том ти­хо ска­зал.

      — Кра­сивая бу­дет де­воч­ка. Очень. 

      Зе­леные гла­за влаж­но блес­ну­ли, гу­бы в тем­ной по­маде зад­ро­жали, и она вы­рони­ла си­гаре­ту, су­дорож­но по­дав­шись впе­ред и ут­кнув­шись но­сом в кур­тку у не­го на пле­че.

      — Не мо­гу, — вы­дох­ну­ла Джульс сип­лым го­лосом и сдав­ленно всхлип­ну­ла. — Я… я ра­да, я очень ра­да, но… Не мо­гу! Са­мой про­тив­но, а… Мер­лин, да что я за…?!

      — Ти­ше, ти­ше, — за­бор­мо­тал Фа­би­ан, при­жимая ее к се­бе и ка­са­ясь гу­бами хо­лод­но­го вис­ка. 

       _Опять нак­ру­тила се­бя на пус­том мес­те. Ну вот и что мне с то­бой де­лать, род­ная?_

      — Фаб, я…

      — Я знаю.

      — Мне бы хоть так… Хо­тя бы ря­дом… А тут… Я ра­зоз­ли­лась, ког­да она ска­зала, по­нима­ешь? — приз­на­лась Джульс об­ре­чен­ным го­лосом, упор­но пря­ча ли­цо у не­го на пле­че. — Ког­да тут та­кое, а я… И они это по­няли. Они оба по­няли.

      — Ус­по­кой­ся, — ве­лел Фа­би­ан нег­ромким го­лосом и мяг­ко отс­тра­нил ее от се­бя, что­бы сте­реть мок­рые чер­ные до­рож­ки с блед­но­го ли­ца. — Они зна­ют, что ты их лю­бишь.

       _Они оба, черт возь­ми, прек­расно зна­ют, что Фрэн­ка ты лю­бишь боль­ше, чем Али­су. Не знаю, как она с этим справ­ля­ет­ся, по­тому что я бы так не смог. Но Али­са всег­да с лег­костью де­лала ве­щи, ко­торые не уда­вались ни­кому из нас._

      Джульс опус­ти­ла гла­за и сно­ва ут­кну­лась ему в пле­чо. Ту­ман зак­лу­бил­ся вок­руг с но­вой си­лой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *жена Гизельберта де Лонли, младшего сына Аженора де Лонли и одного из участников Первого Крестового Похода (тот еще был авантюрист, даст Бог, когда-нибудь я и про него фанфик напишу).   
>  Ее настоящее имя звучало, как "Айлис". Хэлвис ее называла нормандская знать.
> 
> Скаль Фиэн (ирл. Scáil Fiáine) – «Яростная Тень», мой хедканонный клан кельтских боевых магов, на протяжении тысячелетий контролировавший территорию современной Ирландии и Шотландии. Родовое имя получили за привычку нападать на врагов из тумана. Предки современного Гарри Поттеру Благородного Дома Селвинов.


	6. Эпилог

      За ночь лу­жи ус­пе­ли пок­рыть­ся тон­ким и сколь­зким ль­дом, с хрус­том ло­ма­ющим­ся под но­гами. 

       _До че­го же пре­мер­зкая по­года,_  ду­мал Ка­радок, то­ропясь вниз по улоч­ке к пря­чуще­муся сре­ди до­мов не­боль­шо­му и, ве­ро­ят­но, не­попу­ляр­но­му маг­гловско­му ка­фе. Да­же вы­вес­ка у не­го бы­ла сов­сем скром­ной: тон­кая блед­но-жел­тая по­лос­ка над дверью и дву­мя ок­на­ми с не­затей­ли­вым наз­ва­ни­ем по се­реди­не, вы­писан­ным ма­лень­ки­ми тем­но-си­ними бук­ва­ми с за­витуш­ка­ми. 

      Стран­ный вы­бор для та­кой жен­щи­ны. Пред­ла­гая по­зав­тра­кать вмес­те, Ка­радок ожи­дал ус­лы­шать наз­ва­ние од­но­го из тех до­рогих ка­фе, сто­ящих на глав­ной ули­це лон­дон­ско­го ма­гичес­ко­го квар­та­ла и каж­дое ут­ро со­бира­ющих за сто­лика­ми тол­пу рес­пекта­бель­ных чис­токро­вок. И уже го­товил­ся пот­ра­тить на этот зав­трак треть ме­сяч­ной зар­пла­ты. Но вмес­то это­го был вы­нуж­ден пе­рес­про­сить и с не­удо­воль­стви­ем приз­нать, что преж­де не слы­шал та­кого наз­ва­ния.

      И по­тому ведь и не слы­шал, что оно бы­ло маг­гловским.

      Под но­гами хрус­те­ло всё силь­нее и силь­нее — тро­ту­ар здесь сов­сем об­ле­денел пос­ле вче­раш­не­го дож­дя, — и раз­дра­жа­ющий хруст с каж­дым ша­гом всё боль­ше на­поми­нал скри­пучий го­лос Джим­ми Кёр­ка.

       _Где-где встре­ча­етесь? Дир­борн, ста­рина, ты же сам по­нима­ешь, та­кие жен­щи­ны не хо­дят по маг­гловским за­бега­лов­кам. Она прос­то не хо­чет, что­бы при­лич­ные лю­ди ви­дели ее в ком­па­нии ка­кого-то уса­ча с чет­верто­го уров­ня.  
_

 _Чушь!_  — ре­шитель­но от­махнул­ся Ка­радок от зу­дяще­го в ушах про­тив­но­го ше­пот­ка. Ес­ли бы она не хо­тела, то прос­то от­ка­залась бы, как от­ка­зыва­лась от всех про­чих приг­ла­шений. Дру­гое де­ло, что она не хо­чет спле­тен и пе­ресу­дов, а по­тому не же­ла­ет афи­широ­вать воз­можные от­но­шения. 

       _Скром­ная и бла­говос­пи­тан­ная жен­щи­на, не ве­ша­юща­яся на каж­до­го встреч­но­го муж­чи­ну, — это в на­ши дни боль­шая ред­кость._

      Ко­неч­но, с та­кой жен­щи­ной нель­зя ожи­дать, что она ус­ту­пит его уха­жива­ни­ям уже че­рез па­ру сви­даний, но Ка­радок был го­тов и по­тер­петь. А по­тому шел те­перь по ули­це быс­трым раз­ма­шис­тым ша­гом, ежась от по­рывов хо­лод­но­го се­веро-вос­точно­го вет­ра, и от­ма­хивал­ся не толь­ко от скри­пуче­го го­лоса Джим­ми Кёр­ка, но и от хрип­ло­го кар­канья Джуль­ет Ри­чар­дсон.

       _Мис­тер Дир­борн, вы у нас вро­де че­ловек наб­лю­датель­ный. Так не­уже­ли ни­ког­да не за­меча­ли у мо­ей ку­зины па­ру лю­бопыт­ных изум­рудных се­режек? Ес­ли спрόси­те, то она от­ве­тит, что это все­го лишь без­де­луш­ка. По­дарок, дес­кать, от оче­ред­но­го пок­лонни­ка. На прош­лое Рож­дес­тво. Толь­ко вот но­сит она этот по­дарок, не сни­мая. Со­ветую за­думать­ся._

      Вот еще. Джа­нет Ри­чар­дсон ни кап­ли не­похо­жа на свою ку­зину и уж точ­но не ста­нет при­нимать уха­жива­ния от дво­их муж­чин сра­зу. Да и ма­ло ли кто и что да­рил ей на прош­лое Рож­дес­тво? Быть мо­жет, ей приш­лось по нра­ву са­мо ук­ра­шение. 

      Та­кая вер­сия ка­залась Ка­радо­ку на­ибо­лее прав­до­подоб­ной. Мисс Ри­чар­дсон бы­ла из тех жен­щин, что при­дава­ли сво­ему внеш­не­му ви­ду ог­ромное зна­чение, и ес­ли она соч­ла эти изум­рудные се­реж­ки вы­год­но под­черки­ва­ющи­ми цвет ее глаз, то впол­не мог­ла но­сить их ча­ще дру­гих.

      Дверь в ка­фе бы­ла плот­но зак­ры­та — что­бы, вер­но, не пус­кать внутрь хо­лод­ный воз­дух, — но под­да­лась лег­ко и с нег­ромким ме­лодич­ным зво­ном ко­локоль­чи­ка. Не­боль­шое, весь­ма у­ют­ное по­меще­ние с за­навес­ка­ми, ска­тер­тя­ми и сал­фетка­ми в бе­ло-жел­тую клет­ку поч­ти пус­то­вало, из шес­ти круг­лых сто­ликов бы­ли за­няты лишь два. За од­ним из них, у даль­ней сте­ны си­дела жен­щи­на в длин­ном вя­зан­ном кар­ди­гане ки­пен­но-бе­лого цве­та по­верх ко­рот­ко­го и та­кого же бе­лого платья, а у са­мого вхо­да в ка­фе рас­по­ложил­ся ши­рокоп­ле­чий муж­чи­на с то­миком Ос­ка­ра У­ай­льда в ко­рич­не­вой об­ложке. Ка­радок сколь­знул по нез­на­ком­цу взгля­дом, по­ка сни­мал паль­то, и ед­ва удер­жался от то­го, что­бы не по­ежить­ся, ког­да в от­вет на не­го гля­нули — из-под бро­вей и неб­режно рас­тре­пан­ных каш­та­новых во­лос — тем­ные по­луноч­но-си­ние гла­за. 

      Ка­радок, сам не зная, за­чем, по­пытал­ся за­вязать веж­ли­вый раз­го­вор ни о чем.

      — Доб­рое ут­ро. Так се­бе по­год­ка сна­ружи, не прав­да ли?

      Муж­чи­на под­нял ши­рокую, как-то со­вер­шенно по-арис­токра­тич­но­му изог­ну­тую бровь, от­ве­тил ед­ва за­мет­ным кив­ком и пе­ревер­нул стра­ницу, по­теряв вся­кий ин­те­рес к во­шед­ше­му. Будь он мо­ложе, Ка­радок бы при­нял его за од­но­го из этих пред­ста­вите­лей маг­гловской мо­лоде­жи, но­сив­ших, что по­пало — как-то не со­чета­лись в его пред­став­ле­нии от­гла­жен­ная бе­лая ру­баш­ка с под­верну­тыми ру­кава­ми и ко­жаные пер­чатки с об­ре­зан­ны­ми паль­ца­ми, — и поль­зо­вав­шихся ус­лу­гами па­рик­ма­хера от си­лы раз в пол­го­да. Впро­чем, у чис­токров­ных то­же де­сяти­лети­ями не про­ходи­ла мо­да от­пускать во­лосы ед­ва ли не до плеч, да и нез­на­комец был яв­но стар­ше Дир­борна. И по­чему-то вы­зывал же­лание уб­рать­ся как мож­но даль­ше от не­го.

       _По­ка не нак­ли­кал бе­ды на свою го­лову._

      Но вряд ли Джа­нет сог­ла­сит­ся на про­гул­ку в та­кую по­году. И на что-ли­бо иное, пос­коль­ку ей и без то­го приш­лось его ждать.

      — Про­шу про­щения. Я опоз­дал.

      Джа­нет под­ня­ла на не­го яр­ко-зе­леные гла­за с чер­ны­ми, при­да­ющи­ми им сходс­тво с ко­шачь­ими стрел­ка­ми, и на удив­ле­ние при­вет­ли­во улыб­ну­лась. Она и преж­де ка­залась ему на ред­кость кра­сивой жен­щи­ной, а с та­кой улыб­кой и вов­се сде­лалась ос­ле­питель­ной.

      — Ну что вы, мис­тер Дир­борн, ни в ко­ем слу­чае. Это я приш­ла рань­ше. И взя­ла на се­бя сме­лость за­казать вам ко­фе, раз уж се­год­ня так… прох­ладно.

      Са­дяще­муся на сво­бод­ный стул Ка­радо­ку по­мере­щил­ся ко­рот­кий ехид­ный сме­шок со сто­роны вход­ной две­ри. Но ког­да он быс­тро ско­сил гла­за в ту сто­рону, ме­ша­ющий сви­данию муж­чи­на по-преж­не­му чи­тал кни­гу с неп­ро­ница­емым вы­раже­ни­ем ли­ца.

      — Спа­сибо, — за­поз­да­ло поб­ла­года­рил Ка­радок за чаш­ку ко­фе. Тот гор­чил, но из веж­ли­вос­ти приш­лось сде­лать па­ру глот­ков и по­казать, что он оце­нил ее за­боту. По­думать толь­ко, и эту жен­щи­ну счи­та­ют не­дот­ро­гой, толь­ко и де­ла­ющей, что от­ка­зыва­ющей од­но­му муж­чи­не за дру­гим. Да прос­то ни один из них не су­мел — пусть эта фра­за и ему са­мому ка­залась из­лишне па­фос­ной — тро­нуть ее сер­дца.

      Го­вори­ли по­нача­лу ни о чем и обо всем сра­зу. По­сето­вали на по­году, об­су­дили не­дав­ний квид­дичный матч — Джа­нет, ко­неч­но же, ни ка­пель­ки им не ин­те­ресо­валась, но слу­шала из веж­ли­вос­ти и да­же встав­ля­ла весь­ма ос­тро­ум­ные ком­мента­рии, — по­том пе­реш­ли к тон­костям ра­боты с гоб­ли­нами. Ко­фе в чаш­ке на­чал стре­митель­но убы­вать, что­бы про­мочить гор­ло, но с каж­дым но­вым глот­ком гор­чил всё силь­нее. Ка­радок за­гово­рил о не­дав­нем весь­ма за­бав­ном слу­чае с охот­ничь­им но­жом гоб­лин­ской ра­боты и вдруг по­думал, что ее улыб­ка те­перь выг­ля­дит со­вер­шенно фаль­ши­вой. Как буд­то кто-то с си­лой на­тяги­вал ей ко­жу на ли­це, зас­тавляя ра­зой­тись яр­ко нак­ра­шен­ные гу­бы.

      Ей не ин­те­рес­но? Или…?

      В гла­за вдруг бро­сились изум­рудные се­реж­ки, иг­ри­во поб­лески­ва­ющие ка­меш­ка­ми из-под за­витых в круп­ные ло­коны свет­ло-ка­рамель­ных во­лос. И не толь­ко се­реж­ки. На сред­нем паль­це пра­вой ру­ки точ­но так же блес­те­ло тон­кое коль­цо, а шею об­ви­вало ажур­ное колье, ук­ра­шен­ное рос­сыпью не­боль­ших изум­ру­дов. 

      Да это, ни­как, це­лый гар­ни­тур. Ин­те­рес­но, и кто же де­ла­ет та­кие по­дар­ки оди­нокой не­замуж­ней жен­щи­не?

      В го­лове за­шуме­ло. Так рез­ко и не­ожи­дан­но, что он да­же по­шат­нулся и ед­ва не за­валил­ся в сто­рону, по­зор­но рух­нув со сту­ла пря­мо на пол. На за­пястье цеп­ко сом­кну­лись тон­кие паль­цы с длин­ны­ми, блес­тя­щими от ла­ка ног­тя­ми.

      — Что с ва­ми, мис­тер Дир­борн? — за­бот­ли­во спро­сила Джа­нет, вгля­дыва­ясь в его ли­цо эти­ми кол­дов­ски­ми зе­лены­ми гла­зами. — Вам не­хоро­шо?

      — Ни­чего, — собс­твен­ный го­лос вдруг по­казал­ся чу­жим и до­нося­щим­ся как сквозь слой ва­ты. — Прос­то го­лова зак­ру­жилась.

      Си­дящая нап­ро­тив жен­щи­на улыб­ну­лась вновь и спро­сила, не ме­няя ин­то­нации:

      — Где на­ходит­ся штаб-квар­ти­ра Ор­де­на Фе­ник­са?

       _Что? За­чем ей…?_

      Мысль еще толь­ко за­рож­да­лась в буд­то на­битой ва­той го­лове, а оде­реве­нев­шие гу­бы уже за­гово­рили ко­рот­ки­ми фра­зами, про­из­но­симы­ми та­ким же де­ревян­ным, ли­шен­ным эмо­ций го­лосом.

      — Зак­ля­тие До­верия. Не мо­гу. От­ве­тить.

      — Жаль, — Джа­нет не­доволь­но нах­му­рила тон­кие свет­лые бро­ви, на мгно­вение опус­тив гла­за и ра­зор­вав зри­тель­ный кон­такт. И в гу­дящей го­лове мол­ни­ей вспых­ну­ла но­вая мысль.

       _Пре­датель­ни­ца! Опо­ила ка­ким-то зель­ем, а те­перь…!_

      Он сам не по­нял, как ухит­рился на до­лю се­кун­ды стрях­нуть оце­пене­ние, и по­тянул­ся од­ной ру­кой к па­лоч­ке в кар­ма­не, а вто­рой вы­вер­нул сжи­ма­ющую его за­пястье ру­ку. Из-под бе­лого ру­кава вид­не­лась рас­пахну­тая зме­иная пасть.

       _Су­ка!_

      Удар зак­ля­ти­ем при­шел­ся от­ку­да-то сбо­ку, швыр­нув на пол и его са­мого, и раз­де­ляв­ший их сто­лик. Тон­кая ру­ка в бе­лом шер­стя­ном ру­каве круп­ной вяз­ки выс­коль­зну­ла из паль­цев, и Ка­радок рас­плас­тался на по­лу, сле­по пы­та­ясь на­шарить вол­шебную па­лоч­ку. Но та уже от­ка­тилась к свет­лым зам­ше­вым са­погам и мгно­вен­но ока­залась в тон­ких жен­ских паль­цах. Те­ло не слу­шалось, буд­то его мед­ленно па­рали­зовы­вало, а при­жатое к дос­кам ухо от­четли­во уло­вило рез­кий, по­хожий на удар мо­лот­ка, гул­кий звук. По­том еще один. И еще. 

      Ша­ги. От вход­ной две­ри к даль­ней сте­не.

       _Бо­евик,_  ус­пел по­думать Ка­радок. Не штаб­ной, как он сам, а нас­то­ящий бо­евик.

      — Как не стыд­но, мис­тер Дир­борн, — за­гово­рил нас­мешли­вый ба­ритон с лег­ким ак­центом, — вы­вора­чивать ру­ки без­за­щит­ным жен­щи­нам.

      В по­ле зре­ния по­яви­лась вы­сокая — шесть с лиш­ним фу­тов, не мень­ше — ши­рокоп­ле­чая фи­гура. А за­тем еще од­на, изящ­ная и свет­лая от кор­ней за­витых во­лос и до но­сов вы­соких зам­ше­вых са­пог. Ведь­ма под­ня­лась со сво­его сту­ла, смот­ря­щего­ся оди­ноким без сто­лика с бе­ло-жел­той клет­ча­той ска­тертью, и от­сту­пила на шаг на­зад, сколь­знув ла­донью по бе­лому ру­каву ру­баш­ки на пле­че. Под тканью прос­ту­пил аб­рис мус­ку­лов, а по пред­плечью от­четли­во зме­ились го­лубо­ватые ве­ны. Как он не за­метил это­го рань­ше? Это­го и ка­жущей­ся поч­ти нас­то­ящей, де­таль­но про­рисо­ван­ной змеи, вы­пол­за­ющей изо рта тем­но­го че­репа.

      — Ду­ма­ешь, по­лучит­ся? — спро­сила Джа­нет та­ким то­ном, слов­но со­бира­лась об­су­дить с ним по­ез­дку на при­роду в бли­жай­ший у­ик-энд. — Всё же на штаб-квар­ти­ре Зак­ля­тие До­верия. 

      Уго­лок тон­ких губ дрог­нул в по­добии ус­мешки, но боль­ше на глад­ко выб­ри­том ли­це — имев­шем ши­рокие ос­трые ску­лы, но рез­ко су­жав­шемся к уг­ло­вато­му под­бо­род­ку, из-за че­го на­поми­нав­шем вы­тяну­тый тре­уголь­ник — не от­ра­зилось ни од­ной эмо­ции.

      — В край­нем слу­чае он прос­то сой­дет с ума, — хмык­нул муж­чи­на, плав­ным дви­жени­ем под­ни­мая вол­шебную па­лоч­ку. — Ле­гил­ли­менс.

      Ок­клю­мен­тивный блок рас­ко­лол­ся со вспыш­кой ос­трой, но­жом про­вора­чива­ющей­ся в моз­гу бо­ли, и пе­ред гла­зами за­мель­ка­ли мыс­ли и вос­по­мина­ния, соп­ро­вож­да­емые стран­ным хри­пящим буль­кань­ем. Его вы­вора­чива­ли на­из­нанку, пот­ро­шили мед­ленно и ме­тодич­но, пе­реби­рая па­мять, как ме­шок с кру­пой, и от­се­ивая всё нез­на­читель­ное. Он пы­тал­ся зак­рыть­ся, пы­тал­ся ду­мать, о чем угод­но и да­же об этой нас­квозь лжи­вой ведь­ме, толь­ко бы не дать им доб­рать­ся до вос­по­мина­ний об Ор­де­не, но хри­пы —  _его, это же его хри­пы!_  — ста­нови­лись всё гром­че и су­дорож­нее, по­ка втор­же­ние в го­лову не прек­ра­тилось так же рез­ко и не­ожи­дан­но, как и на­чалось. Пе­ред гла­зами пля­сали сле­пящие раз­ноцвет­ные пят­на, но слух всё же раз­ли­чал го­лоса.

      — На­до же, — вновь хмык­нул нас­мешли­вый ба­ритон. — Це­лый за­мок за­няли. Ко­го-то по­тяну­ло на ста­рину? Что ж, спа­сибо, мис­тер Дир­борн,— го­лос при­об­рел по-нас­то­яще­му из­де­ватель­ские нот­ки, и гла­за Ка­радо­ка с тру­дом раз­ли­чили в мель­те­шении пя­тен что-то, по­хожее на чер­ную нить, свив­шу­юся по­луколь­цом. — Вы нам очень по­мог­ли.

      — По­жалуй­ста, — с тру­дом прох­ри­пел Ка­радок, со всей от­четли­востью вне­зап­но по­няв, что это не нить. Это удав­ка из глад­ко­го чер­но­го шну­ра. — Вы же… Джа­нет, вы же… не та­кая. Вы же не…

      Сквозь пят­на прос­ту­пило рав­но­душ­ное ли­цо в об­рамле­нии блес­тя­щих за­витых во­лос. Та­кая кра­сивая. Та­кая… пус­тая. 

      — Смот­ри-ка, — про­тянул муж­чи­на, по­вора­чивая го­лову и собс­твен­ни­чес­ким жес­том бе­ря сто­ящую ря­дом с ним жен­щи­ну за под­бо­родок. — А ведь все­го нес­коль­ко се­кунд на­зад он счи­тал те­бя пас­кудной ведь­мой и пре­датель­ни­цей слав­ных иде­алов Аль­бу­са Дамл­бдо­ра. Как быс­тро лю­ди ме­ня­ют свое мне­ние. 

      Яр­кие зе­леные гла­за смот­ре­ли в от­вет с та­кой жал­кой, поч­ти со­бачь­ей пре­дан­ностью, что будь Ка­радок в сос­то­янии, он бы рас­сме­ял­ся. И толь­ко? Неп­риступ­ная и бла­говос­пи­тан­ная Джа­нет Ри­чар­дсон ока­залась обык­но­вен­ной шлю­хой, раз­дви­гав­шей но­ги пе­ред ка­ким-то По­жира­телем Смер­ти.

      Имен­но это он и про­цедил, чувс­твуя, как на гу­бах ло­па­ет­ся ко­жа и по­яв­ля­ет­ся прив­кус кро­ви. И ощу­щая ос­трую не­об­хо­димость уда­рить хо­тя бы раз, ес­ли уж они твер­до ре­шили его убить.

      — Шлю­ха…

      По­жира­тель уб­рал ру­ку от зас­тывше­го мас­кой жен­ско­го ли­ца и мед­ленно по­вер­нул го­лову. Элас­тичный чер­ный шнур ше­вель­нул­ся в его ру­ках, как жи­вой, об­ви­вая ла­дони в пер­чатках.

      — Зря вы так, мис­тер Дир­борн, — уго­лок тон­ких губ мед­ленно при­под­нялся в оче­ред­ной ус­мешке. — Я бы мог еще пе­реду­мать и убить вас быс­тро. Но я, зна­ете ли, не люб­лю на­думан­ных об­ви­нений.

      Зе­леные гла­за рав­но­душ­но смот­ре­ли, как он де­ла­ет ши­рокий шаг впе­ред и чер­ная удав­ка зах­лесты­ва­ет шею рас­плас­тавше­гося на по­лу муж­чи­ны. Как на пред­плечь­ях еще силь­нее прос­ту­па­ют го­лубо­ватые ве­ны, тон­кая ткань ру­баш­ки на­тяги­ва­ет­ся на пле­чах, и Дир­борн хри­пит и ца­рапа­ет паль­ца­ми глад­кий шнур, с си­лой вре­за­ющий­ся ему в гор­ло. По­ка на­конец не па­да­ет на пол, вы­валив язык из при­от­кры­того рта и гля­дя на тем­ные дос­ки не­видя­щими гла­зами с по­лопав­ши­мися со­суда­ми.

      — Ес­ли ког­да-ни­будь ме­ня при­дут уби­вать, на­де­юсь, это бу­дет Ава­да, — су­хо ска­зала Джа­нет и за­пах­ну­лась в кар­ди­ган, за­тяги­вая неб­режным уз­лом бе­лый вя­зан­ный по­яс. 

      — Сог­ла­сен. Не эс­те­тич­ное зре­лище. Но, как ва­ри­ант, ты еще мо­жешь пе­рере­зать ве­ны и кра­сиво по­мереть в оре­оле из собс­твен­ной кро­ви. Это ес­ли те­бе вдруг за­хочет­ся дра­матич­но на­ложить на се­бя ру­ки.

      — Ан­тон, — фыр­кну­ла Джа­нет и по­вер­ну­лась, что­бы взять ви­сящую на спин­ке сту­ла су­моч­ку на длин­ном ре­меш­ке и спря­тать в нее по­доб­ранную с по­ла па­лоч­ку. — Ско­рее я на­ложу ру­ки на те­бя, что­бы не­повад­но бы­ло под­став­лять­ся пе­ред мра­кобор­ца­ми.

      — По­дума­ешь,— фыр­кнул с точ­но та­кими же ин­то­наци­ями До­лохов, быс­тро и при­выч­но обыс­ки­вая труп на пред­мет ар­те­фак­тов, и яр­кие зе­леные гла­за не­мед­ленно по­пыта­лись про­жечь ды­ру у не­го в гру­ди.

      — Ты зас­ве­тил нож! Я всё прос­чи­тала, я рис­ко­вала, нак­ла­дывая Им­пе­ри­ус на вах­тенно­го, а ты…! Ма­ло то­го, что из-за этой ду­ры Ме­до­уз под нас те­перь ко­па­ет вся ее бо­евая груп­па — и меж­ду про­чим, про те­бя они уже зна­ют! — так те­бе взду­малось еще и пок­ра­совать­ся и поб­ро­сать но­жи!

      — Вы пос­мотри­те на нее! Она прос­чи­тала! Да ты, моя кра­сави­ца, ока­зыва­ет­ся, еще и не Бог весть ка­кой стра­тег! А что ж са­ма свои пла­ны в жизнь не прет­во­ря­ешь? Руч­ки ма­рать не­охо­та?

      — От­стань! — ог­рызну­лась Джа­нет, за­киды­вая ре­мешок на пле­чо. 

      — Сер­дце мое пол­но жа­лос­ти, — про­цити­ровал До­лохов с нес­кры­ва­емым сар­казмом. — Я не мо­гу это­го сде­лать.

      Она рас­сме­ялась су­хо и от­ры­вис­то и пер­вой выш­ла в тес­ный зад­ний дво­рик че­рез кух­ню с за­ляпан­ным кровью по­лом и ле­жащи­ми в не­лов­ких из­ло­ман­ных по­зах мер­тве­цами. По­дож­да­ла, по­ка он за­кон­чит раз­брыз­ги­вать что-то мер­зко пах­ну­щее из се­рой ка­нис­тры, не­тороп­ли­во при­курит и бро­сит спич­ку в при­от­кры­тую дверь. В кух­не вспых­ну­ло яр­кое жел­тое пла­мя.

      — Что это за дрянь?

      — Бен­зин. Ав­ро­ры да­же вни­мания на этот по­жар не об­ра­тят. А ес­ли вдруг и об­ра­тят, то в жиз­ни не до­гада­ют­ся, что это не маг­гловских рук де­ло. Так что не ши­пи, ко­пать под нас Ав­ро­рат мо­жет сколь­ко угод­но, мы всег­да на шаг впе­реди. Па­лоч­ку у тру­па заб­ра­ла, я на­де­юсь?

      — По-тво­ему, я сов­сем ду­ра? — вновь фыр­кну­ла Джа­нет и по­ложи­ла ла­донь на су­моч­ку. Ан­тон по­вер­нулся к ней с тле­ющей си­гаре­той в уг­лу рта и со­вер­шенно не­воз­му­тимым вы­раже­ни­ем на ли­це.

      — Мне всег­да нра­вилось то, как трез­во ты смот­ришь на ве­щи.

      — Мер­за­вец, — про­шипе­ла Джа­нет и при­тяну­ла его к се­бе за рас­стег­ну­тый во­рот ру­баш­ки.

      Ког­да на объ­ятой ог­нем кух­не взор­вался газ, в хо­лод­ном воз­ду­хе еще сла­бо мер­ца­ла си­нева­тая дым­ка пор­та­ла.


End file.
